


Harry Potter and the Calm Before the Storm

by SlytherinQueenLillian



Series: Every moment and its Butterflies [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 74,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinQueenLillian/pseuds/SlytherinQueenLillian
Summary: It's strange to think that a single moment can change a life, in this case it changed many. When Voldemort chose to spare Lily Potter's life, keeping his promise to Snape he changed the magical world forever.Harry was too young to remember the hatred between his stepfather and godfather but a desperate plea from Wormtail stirs up old wounds that Harry finds himself struggling to deal with. Mean while Bellatrix's oldest children start Hogwarts, being with them more division. Bellatrix is determined to fid out the truth, if there is anyway to get her one true love, Voldemort back, and is causing chaos in her wake.Warnings- None to start with but it's going to get darker as it goes on. There will be hurt much like in the original books.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape, Pansy Parkinson/OC, Sirius Black/OC
Series: Every moment and its Butterflies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983560
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Lily took several deep breaths to steady herself. She didn't want to be here, she didn't want to be here at all but it was the only way to get the letters to stop. The first few she could ignore but they just didn't stop coming; more and more everyday until she felt like she was drowning in them.

Lily looked over the smudged words or the latest letter and sighed. The cold wind whipped around her and she pulled her cloak more tightly around her.

“Don't worry Mrs Snape, Minister, we're nearly there.”

Lily smiled at the warmly wrapped up ministry official, with short cropped hair and thick gloves keeping his fingers warm. Lily knew they were nearly there; she could see the haunting figures of the Dementors hovering nearby. Fudge flicked his wand and a small Patronus flickered out.

Lily also flicked her wand and a small, silvery kitten appeared, sending the nearby Dementors scattering away from the small party. The little row boat gently bumped into the rocky mooring and came to a stop.

The ministry official climbed onto the seaweed covered rocks and helped Fudge and Lily onto the shore.

The huge tower of Azkaban prison loomed over them and Lily had to take several more deep breaths in order to give herself enough energy to walk through the doors. It was freezing cold inside, Lily could see her breath form a cloud in the pale light.

“Wands please.” The ministry official said holding out an old, slightly mouldy wooden box.

“Excuse me?” Lily asked, holding tightly to her wand, “You want my wand Mr…?”

“Davis.” The ministry official gave a tight lipped smile, “And yes, no wands are allowed in the building. It's a danger, you see, if one of the inmates were to get hold of one.”

Lily gave a small nod and with trembling fingers put her wand into the box. The small kitten died quickly, diminishing the already terrible lighting and making the place somehow even colder.

“But if we don't have wands how will we protect ourselves from… well from the Dementors?” Lily pointed out.

“Don't worry my dear lady.” Fudge said with a forced smiled, “They have been ordered not to attack us.”

Lily managed to force a smile in return and greatly wished she hadn't turned down Severus and Sirius's offers of company.

They made their way through another set of large oak doors that slammed shut behind them. The Dementors may not have been attacking them but their attacks on the inmates around them chilled them to the bone. Lily kept her eyes forward and hurried along the old corridor, wishing that Fudge would hurry up; she was sure he couldn't walk any slower if he went backwards.

After two long staircases and never ending dark corridors they finally arrived at cell number 329. Fudge approached and the nearby Dementor floated menacingly away from them. The small brown rat that was cell 329's only occupant looked over a them and squeaked. It spun round and a thin, balding man with beady eyes was staring at them.

“Lily… Lily Potter… you came.” He squeaked, looking creepily at her.

Lily stepped forward and put one hand on the bars to steady herself, “Peter… I… my name is Snape now.”

“So it's true you married Snvillus? Severus I mean.” Peter said moving closer to her, “Why?”

Lily moved back, “He's a good man Peter. That's something you wouldn't understand.”

“I was scared Lily,” Peter moaned like a child in a huff, “You didn't know the power he had, he would have killed me.”

“Yes but you still shouldn't have betrayed us. You should have just died.” Lily said, her voice catching.

  
“But the weapons… Lily you don't know.” Peter said.

“I do know Peter.” Lily snapped, “He used those weapons, to hurt our friends, to kill James, my husband and your best friend. He then tried to kill me and my son. We trusted you.”

Peter scratched behind his ear and frowned in annoyance.

“What do you want?” Lily asked, “All the letters you sent.”

“I was hoping that you would bring Harry.” Peter said moving so he was almost pressing against the bars.

“Even if a pig flew, the stars aligned and I ever let you see Harry again, which believe me would never happen, I would never bring him or… I would never bring him here.” Lily said firmly.

“Him or?” Peter said, “Or who?”

“My daughter.” Lily said shortly.

“I didn't know you had another child.” Peter said, “With Snivillus, James would be so happy.” he said statistically

“Don't you dare!” Lily snapped, moving forward, “You lost all right to speak about James that way when you got him murdered because you were a coward.”

Peter grabbed her arm through the bars and held her arm tightly, digging his fingers in, Lily was shocked at how strong he was despite how frail he looked.

“They might let me go Lily.” Peter hissed, “They say I could get a reduced sentence, someone told the ministry that they had to look over my file. You have to help!”

“Excuse me?” Lily said, trying to pull her arm free, “Why would I give you anything to help you get free?”

  
“Please Lily, you don't understand, you don't understand how horrific it is in here!” Peter shouted.

Lily pulled her arm free and shook her head, turning to Fudge, “What's he talking about? Who wants the case reviewed?”

“We don't know Mrs Snape, we just received the request and it just gets lost trying to find which department approved it in the first place.” Fudge said rather awkwardly,

“And… and all the letters you sent for him?” Lily said in barely more than a whisper.

Fudge played with his purple bowler hat for a few moments and coughed nervously, “Well if there is reasonable doubt...”

“What doubt?” Lily demanded, her temper flaring again.

“Well it has been suggested that possibly… well Sirius Black. He was suspected at the time.” Fudge pointed out.

“I...” Lily looked around, her brain was struggling to think through the fog of empty hopelessness that filled the building, “I thought that he was in custody when Peter attacked the street? And besides that, I know that Peter was our secret keeper, James's blood is on his hands.”

“We have to investigate, magic can make things complicated.” Fudge said like Lily had never seen a spell in her life.

She gritted her teeth, “I'm not speaking in his defence, I’m sorry I can't.” Lily shrugged, “I wont.”

“Please Lily!!” Peter screamed, “You were always kind, you were always good and did the right thing, please help me get out of here. I’m innocent, I was just scared.”

“I want to leave.” Lily said firmly, “I'm sorry Peter, there's nothing I will do to help you. You did something wrong, therefore you deserve to be here. I’m not going to help your case just because you're being pathetic.”

Lily walked away quickly trying to control her emotions. She was panicked inside, unable to keep the raging, conflicting emotions that were bursting inside of her in check. She could hear Peter screaming after her and then he went silent, Lily assumed that he'd turned back into a rat to escape the torment of the Dementors.

Fudge was walking quickly behind her, “Mrs Snape, Mrs Snape please wait.”

Lily stopped and took several deep breaths, “Thank you for setting up this meeting, I… I'm sorry, that I can't do anything to help. I would appreciate that you didn't send me any more letters from him, I’m sure you understand.”

Fudge shrugged awkwardly and made a few strange clicking noises with his tongue, “Prisoners who's cases are being reviewed have the right to send letters.”

“I understand that but unless there is a big development in the case I don't want to hear from him again, I have nothing else to add to the official record at this time.” Lily said and began to walk down the grim corridors again earning a loud huff from Fudge.

Lily felt the breath leave her body as she was slammed against the wall and felt the happiness leave her body.

The Dementor's cold, scaly hand clutched around her neck as happy feeling after happy feeling was sucked from her body. She heard wind blowing painfully around her ears in what felt like years before the Dementor was chased away from her and she fell to the floor.

Lily focused on the pain in her knees to stop herself from passing out.

“Mrs Snape are you all right?” Davis asked as he and Fudge helped her to her feet.

She would have been angry if she wasn't so exhausted and desperate to leave.

“Yes, yes I’ll be fine.” She said. Lily managed to stand up by herself and rubbed her head, “I thought you said we were safe.” She managed to glare at Fudge.

“Sorry my fault,” Davis said, “I was locking up cell 329 and it's this that they know to stay away from.”

He pulled out a small marble sized stone that was glowing softly, “It's spelled to repel them but you got too far away, normally they're not so bad but… well you were a bit upset.” he gave a small sympathetic shrug.

Lily forced a smile, “Well I have to thank you, not sure I would have been all right for much longer there.”

“And next time you know to stick together.” Fudge put in, rather annoyed she'd walked away from him; twice.

“Believe me Minister, there will not be a next time.” Lily snapped.

Davis put an arm around her guiding them towards the entrance, “Don't worry. I’ve got some chocolate in my office.”

His 'office' was a small hollow in the rocks that formed the base of the prison. It had a single light hanging from the celling that was swaying slightly in the drafts coming from under the door. Lily tried to make herself comfortable on the musty, green sofa that had a spring trying to stab its way through the fabric.

She was handed a large chunk off a cheap chocolate bar by Davis and took a nibble. It was disgusting, clearly had been sitting out for too long but Lily knew she had to eat it.

“Sorry the place is a mess; I don't really use it, as you can imagine my office at the ministry is far more comfortable and I can't keep anything dry here.” Davis smiled.

Lily looked around the dripping walls and wasn't surprised that nothing managed to stay dry. She felt cold and damp to her bones and wanted nothing more than to fall asleep and never wake up.

After a few moments Lily felt a hand, shaking her shoulder and dragging her out of her head. She looked up to see Fudge giving her over another piece of chocolate. She gave what she hopped looked like a smile and took the chocolate.

“We should get you home.” Fudge said, rather worried.

“I… thank you.” Lily said, standing up, “Home is for the best I think.”

“I'll have to record this, they're not meant to attack visitors.” Davis whispered to Fudge.

Fudge looked awkward and jammed his hat firmly on his head, “Yes well, if that's the protocol.”

Lily pretended as though she hadn't heard as they made their way to the small boat off the island.

Harry dragged his head from the pensive and took several deep breaths. He knew he shouldn't have been in his mother's study, nor should he have been playing around with her pensive and memories but it had been a week since he'd seen her and it was his birthday tomorrow; he was worried.

It had been a week since she'd come back from a trip where she refused to tell him where she was going, everyone was being secretive and keeping it from him. The trip had left Lily crying and sleeping for a week and Harry was worried.

Now he slumped against the desk and closed his eyes. He could still see the Dementor's fingers clasped around Lily's throat and he shuddered. No wonder she was struggling.

After taking a few minutes to calm himself Harry heaved himself off the floor, put the pensive away and left the room exactly as he had found it. He made a quick stop at his room and grabbed the half empty box of chocolate sea shells before knocking on his mothers bedroom door.

There was a muffled response of come in so he did. Harry looked over, his mother was now out of bed and slowly brushing her hair, sitting at her large dresser.

“Is everything all right Harry?” she asked with a small smile.

  
“I want you to have these.” Harry said, handing her the chocolate, “Partly to make you feel better and partly to bribe you not to be cross because I went into your office and now know why you need to feel better.” he smiled as innocently as he could.

Lily laughed and held her arms open for a hug, “I'm sorry I’ve been so miserable. It's just… Well you know why now. I do think we're going to have to have a word about privacy though.”

Harry smirked,(9) “I was just really worried about you.”

“I know. You're a good boy.” Lily sighed, “I know things have been difficult so far this holiday for you.”

Harry shrugged, “I know why you don't want me to go back to school, it's just I love it there.”

Lily nodded, “I understand that, but I only want to do what's best for you. Now go and help Lupin and Sirius clear out the rooms, I’ll be with you shortly.”

Harry grinned and jumped up giving his mother another hug and went up to the room on the third floor that Sirius and Lupin were currently clearing out. His mother had made a huge push lately to get the house sorted.

Harry knew why; things were starting to feel different, like there was something bad coming and Lily wanted everything to be as sorted as possible for when it hit. He knocked on the door and entered. It was nearly cleared, there was a large pile of bin bags filled with broken rubbish that was safe to go in the muggle rubbish bin.

Another, even larger, pile of bin bags that the ministry would have to dispose of. Mr Weasley had been round the first day of the holidays in order to arrange for a pick up. Even Harry, who'd lived nearly all his life in Grimmauld Place, was amazed at the amount of junk that had filled it.

“Everything in that corner is safe, if you want to start sorting.” Lupin smiled at him.

Harry gave a salute jokingly and sat on the floor to start sorting.

“And if Kreacher comes back, don't let him near anything.” Sirius told him, “He keeps wanting to keep stuff and all this is just rubbish.”

“It must be hard for him,” Harry shrugged, playing with a snow globe so old the water had gone cloudy and slightly green around the edges, “All this stuff, he must have known who it belonged to.”

“I know.” Sirius said with a smirk, “You sound like your mother.”

“Lily wants it cleared though and with some of the stuff we've found isn't safe. Especially with Danica wanting to explore more and more now. How you ever grew up here without a horrific injury we'll never know.” Lupin shook his head and gave a shoe box sized trunk a nudge with his toe, “Don't open this whatever you do.”

Harry frowned and wondered what could be so horrific in the box but did as told and ignored it, getting back to sorting.

A week, another room cleared and Harry's first encounter with a Bogart (not that he was allowed to fight it) later, Harry flopped on the bed and listened to Danica squeal with happiness the floor above. A smile spread over his face; he couldn't imagine life without his baby sister and she had kept the family sane over the last few weeks.

Lily didn't want Harry to go back to school. He couldn't blame her, not really. It wasn't as though the last two years had been smooth sailing and Lily had always worried about his safety. Still, Harry loved going to Hogwarts; all his friends went and if he didn't he'd only be able to see them at the holidays.

Sirius had said that he would see what he could do but Harry hadn't heard anything since. He shook his head, he wasn't going to worry about school; not on the day of his birthday party. Instead he got up and put on his Slytherin T-shirt, clean jeans and headed down stairs.

For the first time ever Harry wasn't just having a meal in with the Malfoys. Instead, because all his friends could make it, he was having a movie night. Harry loved going to the cinema and now one of the newly sorted upstairs rooms was a mini cinema, at least for the night.

Also for the first time ever, Harry wasn't celebrating his birthday on his birthday but nearly a week later as it meant that Pansy could come as well as she'd just got back from America.

Kreacher opened the door as soon as there was a knock, with a low bow, “Welcomes to the Snape, Black, Potter residents.”

Hermione gave a small smile, she'd never seen Dobby or Dusty so was rather taken aback to see a house elf for the first time.

Harry walked over and gave her a wave, “You found us then.”

Hermione nodded, “Yeah, Harry this is my Mum and Dad.”

Harry smiled at the two adults behind Hermione, they looked smart and proper sort of people, but kind, unlike Lily's sister.

“It's very nice to meet you.” Harry said, holding out his hand for them to shake, “Mum and Dad are in the library with my uncles.” he pointed to the library door.

“Thank you Harry.” Hermione's mother said coming into the house.

Harry led them into the library and introduced them to one another. Three knocks on the door later and the library was filled with parents chatting causally and the six teenagers excitedly heading up the stairs.

“Not all the rooms are cleared out yet,” Harry said once they reached the top of staircase number three, “So if you open a door, do so at your own risk.”

“What sort of thing did the Blacks collect?” Hermione asked, both shocked and intrigued.

“It was mostly dark arts stuff. Sirius's Mother, the painting, was a huge fan.” Harry explained, they could still hear the painting shrieking down the stairs.

Harry pushed open the door to the make shift cinema with a flourish, “Ta Dah!”

They walked into the room that was filled with several comfortable looking armchairs and beanbags. There was a buffet table to the side of the room filled with far more than you'd get in a normal cinema.

As well as a large verity of drinks there was a mountain of popcorn, sweets, and hot dogs, as well as sandwiches and cakes.

They helped themselves and got comfortable before Harry jumped up and pushed the large red button on an old projector standing at the back. The light shone against the large white screen on the wall.

The starting music of Men In Black filled the room and Harry jumped back into his seat.

  
“I love the top by the way Harry.” Hermione smiled, “Where did you get it?”

“Mum and Dad got it for me for my birthday, I wish I was a fly on the wall at the shop they got it printed from, they must have thought they were insane.” Harry laughed.

It wasn't long before they were sucked into the movie and watching too much to talk. As the credits rolled, Harry got up and flicked the light switch, blinding them all for a second.

“That was brilliant.” Draco grinned, “I'm going to try and get Mother and Father to take me to the cinema.”

Neville nodded, “It was amazing.”

“The screens are even bigger in the cinema as well.” Harry said gathering up the plates and putting them on the buffet table.

They finished clearing up a bit and made their way downstairs, arguing playfully on whether Jay was a Gryffindor or a Slytherin.

“He's really brave though.” Hermione pointed out, taking a seat at the dinning room table.

“Are you saying we're not brave Miss Granger?” Daphne laughed.

“Well some of you are.” Neville joked.

Danica ran into the room and jumped up to each of them in turn asking for a hug.

  
“Who is you?” She asked Hermione once she'd been around the table.

“Umm, I'm Hermione.” she said awkwardly, looking to Harry.

“Very nice to meet you.” Danica smiled and sat next to her.

It was definitely a full table, even now all the parents had gone home. Harry was grateful they had such a large dinning room.

Once everyone was sat and Kreacher had finished laying out a large meal of chilli and wedges, Lily stood up and cleared her throat.

“Well I hope you've all had a good day, I want to wish Harry a very happy birthday! These last thirteen years have gone so very, very quickly. We're all immensely proud of you.” She smiled and raised her glass, “To Harry!”

“To Harry” the room echoed, as everyone took a sip of their drinks.

Harry grinned and thanked his mother. That night he fell into bed, exhausted but happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Harry woke the next morning and stretched. Shoving his glasses on his nose, he could hear Severus trying to get Danica to put some shoes on in the room above them. She was going through a stage a wanting to do everything herself but her little fingers were still struggling with buckles.

Harry turned his attention to the tapping of a beak on his window. He opened it and the proud brown owl flew into his room, landing gracefully on Harry's bedside table. Harry took the letter and gave him a quick stroke before the bird flew back out the window.

It was Harry's Hogwarts letter, an arrival that he was both looking forward to and dreading. He heaved himself up and plodded down the stairs. Lily and Sirius were both sitting at the table talking intently.

“Hi.” Harry said, not wanting to interrupt.

“Come on over Harry.” Lily smiled, pulling out the chair next to them.

Harry sat down and pulled a warm croissant onto his plate, “My Hogwarts letter has arrived.” He said pushing it forward.

Lily picked it up and turned it over, running her fingers over the purple seal. They were joined quickly by Severus and Danica, now wearing her shoes.

“Ah your letter has arrived.” Severus smiled, putting Danica onto her chair and carefully watching the amount of chocolate spread she put on her breakfast.

There was a tense pause between the adults; Lily had been very vocal about her not wanting Harry to go back to Hogwarts that year. It had been so dangerous and Harry had been nearly killed both years he had attended so far, it was understandable that she was worried about his safety.

Sirius and Severus, however, thought that Harry was safest at Hogwarts and pointed out that if Harry hadn't gone charging into danger he wouldn't have been in the danger. It had caused a lot of arguments, which is why Harry had mixed feelings about his letter arriving.

“Does you wants me to take Missy Danica to the kitchen?” Kreacher asked looking between Lily and Severus.

“No that's all right Kreacher.” Lily smiled, “I've been talking to Sirius and we just got some news, Remus has been given the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.”

Harry grinned excitedly.

“Really? Even given his condition?” Severus asked carefully.

Sirius nodded, “You'll still be able to brew the potion at Hogwarts and he's never hurt anyone.”

“I know that, I meant people's view of him.” Severus clarified.

Harry saw his godfather stiffen and braced himself for another fight, he was rather protective of his best friend.

“Most people don't know.” Lily pointed out soothingly, “And they don't need to know, there are plenty of Hogwarts teachers with secrets. Hagrid is also going to be teaching this year, which mean there will be three people there if something goes wrong so… so I’m willing to allow you to go back.”

Harry could have jumped out of his chair in excitement, “Really?! Thank you! Thank you so much!” He threw his arms around his mother in a huge hug.

Lily hugged him back and laughed, “Calm down, there will be rules, and if anything happens you're not going back next year.”

“Don't worry so much Lily, everything will be fine.” Sirius assured her.

Lily took a deep breath and resisted the urge to list all the things that hadn't been fine and she should be worried about.

“Anyway, as you'll be going back to school I think we should have a shopping trip.” She smiled, “Eat up and then go and get dressed, nicely please.”

Harry grinned and ate quickly. He rushed up the stairs and quickly pulled on some clothes, swapping the first T-shirt he'd put on for another as the first one had a few holes in it.

He was back down stairs, waiting in the hallway for the others within five minutes.

“Would it kill you to put a brush through that hair of yours?” Walburga Black's portrait spat at him, “Filthy half blooded traitor.”

Sirius walked down the stairs, adjusting the cover on his mothers painting so she couldn't harass them quite so easily.

“We really need to find a way to get rid of her.” Sirius huffed, straightening his robe sleeve, “She's been screaming at everyone who comes into this house, and she really upset Hermione, who seems lovely by the way.” He winked.

Harry rolled his eyes and ignored Sirius's last comment, “I know, she's a huge pain. You'd think after all these years she'd be bored of tormenting us.”

Sirius let out a snot of laughter, “My mother get bored of tormenting people? Harry your great great great great great great… great grandkids are still going to be tormented by that picture.”

Harry smirked, “Well maybe between all the powerful adults in this house you can find a way to get rid of her, maybe just paint it white and let Danica go to town.”

“What's that?” Severus said, holding Danica's hand as she walked down the stairs. Harry was suddenly struck by how grown up she was. She'd be five that year, Harry couldn't remember when she suddenly became not a baby any more.

“Harry? Are you OK?” Lily asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Harry shook his head, “Yeah I’m fine, sorry. Just lost in my own little world.”

They joined hands and there was a loud pop as they disapparated out of the house, landing gracefully in Diagon Ally.

“Well what's on the list this year?” Severus asked, holding tightly to Danica who was trying to go off into the pet shop.

“Umm not a huge amount, new standard book of spells, something called 'The Monster Book of Monsters' they really thought the name through there, and then just the normal boring stuff.” Harry grinned at his step father who managed to suppress his grin into a small frown.

“Well boring stuff first then.” Sirius said, pointing towards the robes shop.

The small bell tinkled as they went in and Madam Malkin smiled and came over.

“How can I help you? My my look how much Danica has grown!” Madam Malkin said fondly.

Danica blushed and smoothed down her skirt.

“We'll be fitting you for your own robes before too long.” Madam Malkin said jokingly.

“We have a few years thank the gods.” Lily laughed, “Although I’m sure they'll fly by as quickly as the last ones have. Harry on the other hand has grown out of everything, so if you don't mind fixing him up with some new ones.”

“Not at all my dears, Harry would you like to come through.” Madam Malkin said with a smile, gesturing through to the back of the shop.

Harry smiled and stepped up onto the platform, “Hermione.” He beamed.

Hermione turned around and smiled, “Harry. I wasn't expecting to see you. You here to get your Hogwarts things?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. Mum seems to think that my clothes need to fit and look nice or something.” he smirked.

Hermione let out a laugh.

Madam Malkin came over with a pile of robes for Harry to try on, “You're all done Miss Granger, here you are,” She said handing over a large parcel wrapped in brown paper.

Hermione thanked her and paid before turning back to Harry, “Do you want me to wait for you and then we can shop together?” She asked, tucking the parcel into a large shopping bag.

“Yeah that would be good. Mum and everyone are waiting through the front if you want to go see them.” Harry smiled, “I need new everything so this might take a while.”

Hermione grinned and nodded making her way through to the front of the shop.

“Hermione!” Danica shrieked running up for a hug.

Hermione laughed and spun her round, “Hi Danica, Mrs Snape, Professor. Is Mr Black not here?”

“He was he just had to 'run some errands'.” Lily smiled.

“That's grown-up talk for smoochies.” Danica whispered in her ear.

Hermione laughed, “Harry said I could tag along for shopping if that's OK?”

“Of course Hermione.” Severus smiled.

“Thank you. I do have to go to the pet shop though, I’ve got a little bit of my early birthday funds to get myself a pet.” Hermione smiled, “I know Harry already has Hedwig, so I don't want to take you out of your way.”

Danica's eyes little up and she started bouncing up and down on the spot slightly, “CAN WE GO!?!”

“Harry we're just popping to the Magical Menagerie are you OK to meet us there?” Lily called through.

“Yeah I think I can manage to walk half way down the street by myself.” Harry called back, rolling his eyes.

Lily took a moment to remain calm, “See you soon.”

They wondered down the street, Hermione holding tightly to Danica's hand.

“It's my favourite shop.” Danica babbled excitedly, pulling Hermione along, “I try and get Mummy or Daddy to always take me. Uncle Sirius always does because he always does what I ask.”

They entered the shop and Severus picked Danica up, putting her on his shoulders so she couldn't play with something that would hurt her.

“What sort of pet do you want Hermione?” Lily asked looking at a tank of fancy black rats that were doing somersaults.

“I'm not sure, I was thinking an owl, maybe, but I want something that can be in the dorm with me. The other girls can be a bit stand offish.” Hermione blushed, “I mean…”

“It's OK Hermione, we're both well aware of how students can be.” Severus smirked with a superior look towards Lily, who ignored him and turned her attention to Hermione.

“Well maybe a cat? It would be more loving than a toad.”

“Can I help?” An older man, his small amount of remaining hair was a dull steel grey asked coming out from behind the counter, “Looking for something specific?”

“I was just looking for a pet.” Hermione said.

“I see, how about one of these lovely pure-bred rats?” he suggested, “They live for twice as long as common rats and can be trained to be rather impressive as you can see.”

Hermione watched as the rats did a small tap dance and bowed towards her, “One of my house mates has a rat but I’m not very fond of them. They're not on the school pet list either and I was hoping for something more cuddly.”

The shop owner nodded, “I see, Hogwarts I presume?”

Hermione nodded.

“Well I would suggest a cat.” he said leading her to the back of the shop, “Very cuddly and loyal.”

Hermione nodded and looked over the shelf of cats, she liked the idea of having a cat, “Danica would you like to help me pick?”

Danica beamed with pride and nodded, Severus put her down and watched with a smile as she walked over to Hermione and took her hand.

Hermione looked over the cats, there were too many to choose from. One was a silky long haired white cat with striking blue eyes, three black cats with fur of various lengths; one was lying on it's back purring loudly. A pair of ginger toms were loudly playing with a toy mouse and a cardboard box held a mother tabby and her four kittens.

“Which one do you think Danica?” Hermione asked.

“Kitten.” Danica said pointing at a small white and tabby patched kitten.

“Sorry the kittens wont be ready for another few weeks. I can reserve one for you?” The shop keeper suggested.

Hermione shook her head, “It's OK I’d rather get an adult anyway. Second choice?”

Danica frowned and looked over the row of cats, “Hmm maybe that one?” She pointed up to the far corner of the shelve where a ratty ginger cat was sitting, “I like his nose.” she said squishing her nose up like the cats.

“Can we say hello?” Hermione asked the shop keeper.

“Of course.” he beamed, “He's been here ages, not really pretty enough for most folk, bit of an ugly bugger.” he climbed up on a step stool and lifted the cat down.

Hermione took him and gave him a stroke, he needed a good brush and possibly a few matts trimming but his fur was soft and he had beautiful green eyes.

Danica reached up and dug her fingers into his fur, “He's beautiful.”

Hermione nodded.

“I’ll give you a good deal on him if you want.” The shopkeeper said scratching his head, “He's been here so long I was starting to worry he'd never find a home. Say three galleons?”

Hermione nodded and dug out her purse, with some difficulty as she didn't want to put the cat down. She paid the money and a little extra to buy a smart wicker carry basket and they left the shop.

“Hello I was just coming to find you.” Harry smiled, “All the robes are ordered, she's going to send them to the house. Did you find a pet?”

Hermione nodded, “Yep; Danica helped me pick out a beautiful cat. I'm going to call him Crookshanks.”

Harry grinned.

“Umm Mummy, Daddy? Can we get a cat? Please?” Danica said a little too sweetly.

Harry watched as a sad look came over his mothers eyes and made a mental note to ask Sirius.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sirius left the robes shop and ran his fingers through his hair. He swaggered down the street and popped into the leaky cauldron.

“I was worried you weren't going to make it.” Nikka smiled pulling him in for a kiss. Their lips lingered together for a moment before Nikka sat back down, Sirius pulling out her chair for her.

“I slipped away. Harry is getting new robes for school.” Sirius grinned.

Nikka felt her insides melt a little bit and she smiled, “Well I’m very glad to see you. How is everything? Harry going back to Hogwarts; yay or nay?”

“Yay. We had success. Thank you, for talking Remus into teaching, I kept telling him he'd be brilliant but I think it had to come from further afield.” Sirius grinned.

“I think Tonks had more to do with it.” Nikka smirked, “Next challenge is to get him to admit he has feelings for her that are more than 'just friends'.”

“Well… it's tough for him.” Sirius shook his head.

“Well being best friends with someone as handsome as you.” Nikka laughed.

Sirius reached over the table and took her hand, “I think we should tell people.” he said.

“I would too, but then we'd have to explain it to everyone and my parents would go nuts. Dad would think you weren't good enough, be horrified I was dating seriously so young and mum would be booking the wedding and wondering why it was taking so long for you to ask.” She blushed, “I didn't mean I… I wasn't hinting.”

Sirius shrugged, “I know. But maybe it is something we should be thinking about it.”

Nikka looked at him in surprise.

“Not right now or anything and I think you should finish becoming an Auror first but… I really like being with you.” Sirius smiled.

“I really like being with you too and when the time comes, I think I will happily say yes.” Nikka smiled.

They ordered some stew and fresh bread, eating quickly and making small talk for a while before heading out.

“And as promised now one of the largest, chocolate chip, honeycomb ice creams with extra cream and rainbow sprinkles.” Sirius grinned, he held his arm out dramatically for Nikka to take.

She laughed and took his arm, letting him guide her from the pub. They wondered down the street happily basking in the sunshine and the bustle of people.

Sirius dragged her over to the broom shop and pointed at the flashy broom in the window.

“Look, just new out. Best broom they've ever made.” He pointed to a large display, the centre of which was an impressive looking broom with the words 'Firebolt' written on the side.

“Every time they make a new broom it's better than the last one, that's the point.” Nikka laughed rolling her eyes.

“This one is amazing though, goblin made iron work, loads of added features.” Sirius had all but pressed his nose against the glass.

  
“How do you know so much about it?” Nikka asked curiously, “Have you been cheating on me with a broom?”

Sirius laughed, “I'm not going to answer that. I read an article in Wizarding Sporting World Monthly. All the big Quidditch teams are racing to get orders in but they cost a fortune.”

“Dare I ask how much a fortune is?” Nikka said.

“Don't know.” Sirius said, pointing to the card which said 'Please inquire for price', “I have no need for a new broom so thought it would be rude to ask just out of noisiness. The Nimbus 2000 was nearly two hundred and fifty galleons though and they printed the price for that. It's just a work of art though isn't it?”

“It's very pretty.” Nikka said, fighting to maintain a straight face.

“Sirius there you are.” Lily smiled walking over, “We were wondering where you'd gotten to.”

Sirius turned round, “I was umm...”

“Hi.” Nikka said giving them a wave, “We were just on our way to get some ice cream, would you like to come?”

“ICE CREAM!!!!!!!!!!” Danica squealed jumping up and down on the spot.

Sirius grinned, “Come on then.”

They wondered to the ice cream parlour and took a seat at a large table outside. Severus, Sirius and Lily went inside to order leaving Hermione, Harry and Danica sitting at the table with Nikka.

  
“Hi I'm Nikka, I don't think we've met.” She said holding her hand out to Hermione.

Hermione shook it and smiled, “Hermione Granger. I go to school with Harry.”

“I'm guessing a Gryffindor?” Nikka grinned.

“How did you know?” Hermione asked.

“You've got a patch on your bag. My excellent powers of deduction at work. I'm training to be an Auror.” Nikka grinned.

“That's really cool, I’ve read all about Aurors.” Hermione smiled, “Which bit do you find most difficult?”

“Well it's all pretty challenging but I think the duelling side of things, that's where my lowest marks are. I prefer just sneaking up on people. I’m enjoying it so much though, and it means I get to see Tonks everyday which is great fun. She's going to be an amazing Auror one day.” Nikka said.

“I always thought that duelling would be my weakest skill as well.” Hermione nodded.

“I didn't know you wanted to be an Auror.” Harry exclaimed, turning to Hermione.

“I don't but I’ve got a list of every wizarding career I’ve heard about, the pros and cons and what I’d be good at, which bits I would struggle with. It's good to be prepared.” Hermione explained, handing her napkin to Danica to colour in.

Lily, Sirius and Severus returned to the table with trays filled with ice cream.

“Mint choc chip for Harry, Strawberry for Danica, Lemon Meringue for Hermione.” Severus said, handing out the large dishes.

Sirius placed a glass the size of his head in front of Nikka, “As promised.”

“Wow!” Nikka laughed, “I would say I’ll be eating this for a week but that's a lie.” She took her spoon and had a huge mouthful.

Lily and Severus also sat down with their dishes and started to eat.

  
“What you got?” Danica asked Nikka, peering towards her bowl.

“Best in the world, vanilla ice cream with chunks of honeycomb and chocolate chips.” Nikka grinned, “Do you want to try some?”

Danica blushed and nodded, “Thank you.”

Nikka smiled and held her spoon out for Danica to try.

“Nommy nommy.” Danica smiled, she dug her spoon into her bowl and offered it to Nikka who smiled and took it.

  
“Very good.” Nikka nodded.

Sirius smiled at her, taking a bite of his chocolate ice cream, “I like seeing you with my family.” he whispered to her.

Nikka grinned and shrugged, “I like being here.”

“Oh that reminds me.” Sirius said, pulling a paper out of his robe pocket, “Saved this for you.”

“You don't read that do you?” Nikka said, wrinkling her nose, “That Rita woman is awful.”

Lily looked at them disapprovingly, “Really?”

“It's my fault Mum.” Harry grinned, taking the paper, “I collect them, when they're about me, these things can be hilarious.”

“Well, read it out then.” Hermione said, shuffling over to read over his shoulder.

_Dear loyal readers,_

_I have news! As you all know, the Hogwarts year is about to begin, and as you all also know, last year was a disaster! Many who were the victims of the attacks at the school have still not fully recovered, and in the dawn of the new school year, you all must be wondering what Dumbledor is planning to do to ensure our children's safety._

_Fear not, readers, fear not! The Ministry has it in hand! As my article at the end of the last school year demanded, we have gotten the extra protection for Hogwarts! Once again, through the help of the Ministry, the school will a safe haven for those wishing to learn._

_Although the Daily Prophet doesn't take sides, or print opinions, I know you all must be wondering if this new protection is indeed enough to keep the infamous Harry Potter in line. Last year, the castle came under attack from a Basilisk, a terrifying creature who can petrify people, and Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Pansy Parkinson was seen charging into the chamber where the creature was kept, goodness knows why! There are some who was questioning whether Mr. Potter, age twelve, should even be allowed back this year, as most of the trouble seems to start and end with him. Is it safe for your children to be around this boy? Well, thanks to the Ministry, it doesn't matter! Everyone will, once again, be safe from any threat that the teachers might allow into the school grounds._

_Dumbledor has selected two new members of staff this year; Care of Magical Creatures will be taught by the current ground's keeper, Rubeus Hagrid, and the new replacement Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is one Remus Lupin, who I have discovered did help fight against You-know-who but hasn't really been heard from since. The question we, as concerned members of society, have to ask is this; why has Dumbledor brought in people who we don't know much about? Granted, yes, we know about Mr. Hagrid, but we also know with this that he has no teaching experience, and we know nothing of Mr. Lupin. So, what is Dumbledor thinking?! Is this some ploy to keep the teachers tight knit, and if so, why?_

_Readers, I am calling for answers! Let Dumbledor read this and answer our questions! Questions like why it took the Ministry stepping in to make the school safe? Why did none of the teachers do anything about the basilisk until it was too late? Why did they allow children to face the danger alone? What will it take for Dumbledor to step up and start protecting the students of his school? We have to think about these things before sending our precious children away to a school where danger wreaks havoc at every opportunity. As far as I can tell, it is time for the Ministry to step in, and step in they have! The protection they have sent to Hogwarts to greet the new school year and our children will surely keep the danger away, no doubt about it._

_Minister Cornelius Fudge has been unavailable for commenting on the situation, but I have to say this in the hopes he may read my words; well done, Minister, and thank you! Thank you for protection our children when the faculty at Hogwarts would not! Thank you for showing us you care when Dumbledor remains silent in the face of this danger!_

_Everyone at the school remains quiet about the attacks, but also on the subject of the whereabouts of one Gilderoy Lockhart. No one has heard from him since the end of the last school year, and such a great wizard would not just up and disappear! It's as if he's forgotten who he really is! If you are reading this, Mr Lockhart, remember that we love you, we admire you, and we simply wish for your safe return to our hearts._

_My dear readers, I hope I have set you at ease for sending your children off to Hogwarts once again, and may I wish each and every one of you a happy new school year. Concentrate on your studies, and, especially to Mr. Potter, don't getting into mischief!_

_Until next time, my faithful readers!_

_Rita Skeeter._

“That women is insane.” Severus sighed, “Hogwarts is normally very safe. I wonder what extra precautions she's talking about?”

“She just can't leave things alone, has to keep poking the dragon.” Lily shook her head.

“I'm sure the ministry wont do anything stupid.” Hermione said,

“They might just put a few Aurors around the place to keep an eye on things and get Rita Skeeter to shut up.” Nikka smiled.

“I hope so.” Severus said, an edge of worry in his voice.

They finished their ice creams and headed into the book shop, there were a few new ones that he needed for that year. In the window there was a large cage filled with books that seemed to be enjoying ripping each other apart.

Hermione's face went white, “Do you think it going to do that to all my books?”

“Is it that one you need?” Severus asked looking concerned.

Hermione nodded, “The Monster Book of Monsters, it's for the Care of Magical Creatures class.”

Harry frowned, “That's one I need to get as well.”

They entered the shop and were greeted by the shopkeeper, his hair rather unkempt and one of his sleeves was badly torn.

“Hogwarts? Please tell you're both not needing one of those bloody books.”

Lily glared at him, “Yes.”

He looked sheepishly at them, “Sorry it's just, well you can see what they've done to my shirt, one of my best as well. I’m not stocking them again, I’m loosing a fortune with them eating each other, sell one and loose four!”

“Why don't you just put them in different cages?” Danica suggested innocently.

The shopkeeper frowned at her, “Well… I hadn't thought of that. But it would be a huge pain to try and build all those cages.”

“You could always-” Danica began.

“I'll get the books out now.” The shopkeeper said, grabbing out a large, metal gauntlet and marching over to the cage, “Two?”

“Yes please.” Severus said, “I'll tie up the books, why don't you go and find the other ones you need.”

Harry and Hermione nodded and wondered through the shop. Harry picked up a copy of 'Unfogging the Future' and looked at the cover, starting to doubt he'd made the right choice in picking such a hit and miss subject.

“Pass me one Harry.” Hermione said.

Harry looked over to her full basket and frowned in confusion, “How many subjects are you planning on taking?”

“Of a fair few, I’ve got a lot of interests and don't want to narrow myself to soon.” Hermione smiled.

“Basics of Muggle life.” Harry said reading one of the book titles, “Really?”

“Yes.” Hermione said, some what defensively, “I know I’m a muggle but learning about it from a magical point of view will be quiet interesting.”

“Actually I was meaning it's meant to be a crap course. Mum took it for the same reason and then left half way through the year, said it was useless. But that was a lot of years ago so hopefully things will have changed.” Harry smiled, he hadn't meant to put Hermione on the defensive.

Hermione gave a small smile and nodded. Severus came over carry two struggling books, tied shut with loops of blue twine.

“These should be fun to try and work with.” he said plonking them on the counter.

“Well at least we know who's teaching.” Harry grinned excitedly, “There's only one person I know who would like books like this. I should have known that Hagrid would be teaching Care of Magical Creatures.”

“I told you he was going to be teaching.” Lily said, shaking her head.

“Yeah but I didn't know what he'd be teaching.” Harry clarified.

“I'm sure you'll find out for sure at the feast.” Lily smiled, taking out her bag of coins and paying for the books.

They waited for Hermione to finishing paying and left the shop.

“When are you meeting your parents?” Sirius asked, leaving the book shop a few moments after them, Nikka carrying a small shopping bag, “Don't want them to think you've been kidnapped.”

“At four. They meet me in muggle London, I think they feel a little overwhelmed coming here with me.” She smiled.

“It can be very difficult, for muggle parents. I know that mine struggled and my sister, well, she still struggles.” Lily gave a sad smile.

Sirius and Severus gave identical snots at the excuse of Petunia 'struggling' and rolled their eyes.

“On to quills and parchment?” Severus suggested before Lily could tell him and Sirius off.

Harry and Hermione walked down the street, swinging Danica between them.

The quill and parchment shop was old and dusty. Jars of quills sat on shelves, ranging from plain goose feathers to huge, bright peacock ones. Harry picked out a few new ones, including a glossy black raven quill and some smooth emerald green ink that shimmered slightly in the light.

Both Harry and Hermione loaded up on new parchment. Harry spotted a leather covered journal with a kitten embossed on the cover. He bought it and tucked it away before anyone could see.

Nikka was taking quills out of the jars and using them to tickle Danica to keep her busy. Sirius leaned causally against a bookcase and watched. He felt a warm glow grow inside of him watching the two girls play.

They paid and left the shop with neatly wrapped parcels. Hermione checked her watch and sighed,

“I'd best be going back. It's almost four, thank you so much for letting me tag along today.”

“Any time.” Lily told her, “We'll walk you back to the Leaky Cauldron.”

They wondered back through the emptying streets and dropped Hermione off, watching the cars drive by. They waited until Mr and Mrs Granger arrived to take Hermione home before wondering back out to Diagon Ally, apparating home to put the shopping away and sit down for a large home cooked dinner that Kreacher had waiting for them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

September the first came by surprisingly quickly for Harry. He woke that night with a start, sitting up suddenly and taking deep breaths.

He'd had a nightmare. He couldn't remember much and what he could remember was quickly fading from his memory. There was screaming, lots of screaming and a woman begging for her life. A black, scaly mouth was closing over his own.

Harry rubbed his aching scar and blinked a few times, without his glasses everything was even more distorted in the dim night light. He put them on quickly. It was a half moon, Harry could see it through outside his window but it looked for a moment like it was full, distorted through the glass.

He watched it for a few minutes, thinking about Remus. He would be safely tucked up in his house with the teddy that Danica had gotten him for Christmas a couple of years ago sitting safely on it's shelf waiting for the next full moon. Apart from a couple of teeth marks that Lily had patched up, it had survived the last few years rather well.

Remus had told him that when he was younger, there wasn't a wolfsbane potion and he worried that every month he would hurt someone. Sirius had transformed into Padfoot every month to keep him company and keep him safe but shortly before Harry was born, the potion was invented and then when James was killed, Severus moved in. He may have not been happy to begin with about making the potion every month but he was more than able and now he was more than happy to help his friend.

Harry shook his head, these thoughts were far to heavy for half past two in the morning. He shoved his feet into his slippers and headed downstairs for some warm milk and honey.

He'd barely made it to the landing though when he stopped, there was someone tip toe-ing down the stairs.

  
“Hello?” Harry said to the figure.

It stopped and sighed,

“Hi Harry.”

“Nikka is that you?” Harry said moving closer.

Nikka nodded sheepishly, “Sorry I was trying to be quiet.”

Harry could now see her shoes in one hand, her handbag in the other, “What are you doing here.”

“Umm.” Nikka blushed, “I was visiting Sirius.”

Harry frowned in confusion before realisation dawned on him and he also blushed, “oh.”

“As I said I didn't mean to wake you.” Nikka said.

“You didn't.” Harry shrugged, “I… I had a bad dream.” he looked down at his feet, he felt kind of embarrassed to admit that at thirteen he still had bad dreams.

“That's nothing to be ashamed of, everyone gets bad dreams sometimes.” Nikka said kindly, rubbing his shoulder, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Harry didn't say anything, he did but he also didn't, “I was just going to get myself some warm milk and try and get back to sleep.”

“Why don't I join you in some warm milk?” Nikka smiled.

Harry smiled and nodded. They plodded downstairs to the kitchen and Nikka stuck a saucepan on the stove, measuring out two cups of milk.

“I add honey to mine.” Nikka explained, “Are you on the side of honey?”

Harry laughed, “Yeah, honey forever.”

Nikka grinned and finished heating the milk, stirring in two spoonfuls of honey and pouring it into some cups.

Harry took a sip and let the warmth flow through him, he felt a lot better already.

“So what was this dream about?” Nikka asked, once they were about half way through their milk.

“I can't really remember much. There was screaming I think and it was like I was trapped, like I couldn't move. Just freaked me out a bit.” Harry shrugged.

“Are you worried about something?” Nikka asked.

Harry shrugged, “Maybe. I...I'm worried about Uncle Remus teaching.”

Nikka reached across the table and held his hand, “I get that. Sirius worries about him, it's perfectly normal under the circumstances.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah I guess, maybe. It's tough. I worry a lot about him.”

“Yeah I know.” Nikka nodded, “I've got five brothers so there's always someone to worry about.”

Harry grinned, “You know you could always come round during the day a bit more often. I know you and Sirius are getting pretty, well, serious.”

Nikka blushed, “Yeah we are. It's a complicated situation though.” she checked her watched, “Well I think you should be getting back to bed young man.”

Harry nodded. He popped their cups into the sink and waved Nikka goodbye at the door before heading back into bed, snuggled warmly in his blankets.

Harry felt like he'd barely closed his eyes before his alarm rang the next morning. He sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, shoving his glasses on and reaching for the clothes he'd left out the night before.

“Harry are you up?” Severus called, knocking on the door.

“Yep. Just coming.” Harry called back.

He double checked that everything was safely packed in his trunk before heading downstairs.

“I can't wait for you to leave!! Filthy blood traitor!!”

Harry ignored the painting's insults and carried on down the stairs, the breakfast table was laid out with fresh pastries and a large pot of porridge. Sirius was already waiting for him, looking very tired with a large mug of coffee. He gave Harry a wave. Harry smiled and waved back taking his seat and popping a few vanilla crowns on his plate, helping himself to a glass of apple juice.

Lily came down soon after, Danica holding her hand.

“Porridge please.” She said politely, holding her bowl out.

Kreacher reached over and filled her bowl, helping her add sugar and dried fruit in amounts that Lily wouldn't be forced to roll her eyes at. It wasn't long afterwards that there was a knock on the door.

Severus and Remus walked in, Severus dressed in his usual black teaching robes. Remus was wearing a new smart set of robes with crimson edging.

“You look very smart Remus.” Lily said, pulling his out a chair.

He also looked very tired, but she didn't mention that.

“Thank you for having me round this morning.” he smiled, “Never met a cook as good as Kreacher.”

Kreacher flapped his ears in pride. They ate quickly and it wasn't long before they were standing on platform 9¾, Severus and Sirius carrying Harry trunk between them. They had arrived very early, there was nearly three quarters of an hour before the train was due to leave so the platform was mostly empty.

“I'm sorry but after last year I wanted to be sure we were here in plenty of time.” Lily pointed out.

“Well lets find you a carriage and get your stuff on board.” Severus said, pointing towards the gleaming train, “You'll have the pick of the train.”

Hedwig let out a loud hoot of indignation at being called 'stuff'. They picked a compartment about half way down the train and stashed Harry's trunk safely under the seat. Remus added his in as well before helping Danica take Hedwig to the pet carriage.

“Harry a word?” Lily said.

Harry nodded and moved over to a quiet spot with her.

“I'm going to give you this, but you're only allowed to go when I give you permission.” Lily said, handing Harry the Hogsmead permission slip.

“Really!” Harry said, “Thank you so much. I’ll be good I promise.”

“I never believed it from James and I don't from you.” she grinned, “But just remember I have more eyes in that place than I let on. Have a brilliant year.”

Harry nodded and grinned.

They played exploding snap for a while until the platform slowly filled up with families. Draco and Pansy arrived at the same time at twenty to, holding hands Harry noticed.

Neville and his father a few minutes later, Daphne a few minutes after that followed by her parents and a rather nervous looking younger girl.

“Hi everyone, this is Astoria my baby sister.” Daphne said introducing her.

“Younger sister.” Astoria corrected.

Astoria was very clearly Daphne's sister, they looked very similar with the same delicate features and long honey blonde hair. She also had the same way of moving, like she was dancing rather than walking.

They said hello and helped her to get her things onto the train.

“Do you have an Iggy?” Danica asked her, as she passed her pet basket onto the train.

“Umm no.” Astoria shrugged, “No I have a cat. Well he's mine and Daph's. And we share her owl.”

Danica nodded, slightly disappointed, “Never mind.”

Hermione arrived five minutes before the train was due to leave, her cat basket meowing loudly.

“Hermione! We were worried you weren't going to make it.” Draco smiled waving her over.

  
“We've been avoiding Weasleys.” Daphne nodded, trying to keep a straight face.

The train whistle blew loudly, telling them all to get on board. Harry, Daphne, Astoria, Pansy, Neville, Draco, Remus and Hermione managed to squish into the compartment and wave goodbye to the large crowd of parents waiting outside.

As the train pulled away they settled down in their seats. Remus was quickly asleep with ruled out playing any of the games they normally did. Harry didn't tell them why by he didn't want him woken up.

So instead they sat and talked. They were only about an hour into the journey when there was a small knock on the door.

“Hi we found you.” Ron said sticking his head round the door, “Wow it's crowded in here.”

Harry gave him a tense smile, Hermione stuck her nose in a book while the others glared.

“What's a teacher doing in here?” Ron asked.

“Shhh!” They all hissed at him.

Ron took a step back, “Sorry. I was just wondering if Harry wanted to come join us.”

Harry thought it over for a moment before sighing and giving a nod, “Yeah why not?”

“Harry? Really?” Draco asked.

“I'll just be an hour or so.” Harry said standing up, “Mum told me to be nice.”

Harry got up and followed Ron down the length of the train to the very end. Ron pulled open a compartment door and let Harry in first.

“Harry this is Fred and George and Ginny who you've met.” Ron said sitting down next to his brothers.

Harry took the seat next to Ginny, she blushed at him and gave a small wave.

“Nice to see you again.” Harry gave a smile.

“We were playing chess.” Said Fred.

“Want to join in?” George offered.

Harry nodded, “Why not? I like chess after all.”

The twins reset the board and Harry moved over to the small table it was set on.

“I'll have the first game.” Ron said excitedly, “I'm pretty good at this.”

Harry won.

They'd just finished, a rather disgruntled Ron giving way to let George have a go, when the door flew open and a smart looking boy walked in.

“Oh I didn't realise we had a visitor.” He said.

Harry forced himself not to roll his eyes, it wasn't like they owned the compartment so couldn't really have a visitor.

“Harry this is Percy.” Ginny said, “Harry has been here to play chess with us.”

“I see. Well I shan’t keep you. I was just here to pick up my notebook. They have a special carriage for prefects and other important students.” Percy told them digging out a smart red leather notebook and tucking it under his arm.

“If it's for important people, Percy, why isn't Harry there?” Ron pointed out.

“I'm not really that important.” Harry said awkwardly.

“Exactly. I mean it's for those who have earned their place. Prefects and head students. Not just someone who is famous.” Percy said haughtily before leaving.

“Just ignore him.” Ron mumbled.

“We all do.” George grinned, “Ready to play?”

Harry won the second game as well. Fred then managed to win the third before Harry won the fourth even though he was going easy on Ginny. It was then that he looked out the window and saw it was dark.

“Wow it's been longer than I thought.” Harry said, he looked at his wrist but he hadn't put his watch on, “I'd best be getting back. They'll be wondering where I’ve gotten to.”

“Oh OK.” Ginny said looking sad.

“We'll see you later though?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded and waved goodbye.

  
“Wait Harry let us worship you!” “Kiss you!” the twins shouted after him.

Harry let out a laugh as he made his way back down the train. He came to the compartment with his friends and slid the door open.

“He's alive!” Hermione smiled.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Well it's not like you came to look for me. I just lost track of time.”

“That's what we guessed.” Draco said, “There were no screams after all.”

Harry took his seat, “Remus slept all the way through?”

They nodded.

“Yep.” Astoria said, “He seems really tired.”

The train shuddered to a stop.

“Was I really away for that long that we're there?” Harry said, digging in his bag for his watch, “I haven't even gotten changed.”

“Harry, neither have we.” Hermione pointed out.

“We can't be there yet, we've got at least an hour and a half.” Pansy said.

Hermione, who was sitting closest to the window pressed her hand against the glass, which was quickly frosting up.

“It's freezing.” she whispered, afraid to make a sound, “I think I can see something moving out there.”

“Why have we stopped?” Astoria asked, “Is this normal?”

“It's fine.” Daphne reassured her, trying to keep the tremble out of her voice.

The lights flickered and then died. Harry shook on Remus's shoulder.

“Uncle Remus,” Harry whispered, he could see his breath as he spoke, “Something is wrong.”

Remus sat up quickly and pulled out his wand, “I'll go and check with the driver, possibly just some Aurors coming on board to check the train. Harry, listen to me; stay here.”

Harry nodded and watched Remus lock the door behind him, whispering several spells to keep the door shut before he left.

They sat in the compartment shivering, afraid to talk or make a sound for fear of something jumping up at them.

The door unlocked.

  
“Mr Lupin?” Pansy whispered.

Harry shook his head, there was no light from a wand, so it couldn't be Remus but whoever it was seemed unaffected by the protection spells.

The door slid open and a ghostly black figure filled the doorway. Harry felt the happiness drain from him, a thousand images flashed though his head, all of them empty and heartbreaking.

He knew what these were but he couldn't think, couldn't name them, and a scabbed hand reached towards him. His ears filled with screams. Screams of pain. Of sorrow. Of begging. And then a scream came louder than all the others, a women screaming his name and the world went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Harry woke a few moments later, lying on the floor of the train which was slowly beginning to move again.

“Up you come Harry.” Remus said, half lifting him onto the seat and sitting down opposite.

Harry blinked a few times at the white faces around him. Astoria was crying in the corner, wrapped in Daphne's shaking arms.

“Wh...what happened?” Harry mumbled, feeling dangerously close to passing out again.

“Dementors.” Remus shook his head, “I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left.”

“It's a good job you can back when you did.” Draco said, “That thing was almost on top of Harry. Thank you for getting rid of it.”

Harry noticed Draco was speaking in a crisp, formal voice, the way he always did when he was scared or upset. Every face in the compartment was stark white and wide eyes; apart from Remus who seemed relatively calm.

“I don't understand.” Harry shook his head, he could still hear the scream, like it was echoing around his skull, “They live at Azkaban.”

Remus nodded, “Yes and apparently some genius at the ministry thought they would be a good security measure for Hogwarts.”

“That's insane.” Hermione said, shaking her head in disbelief, “That thing… it made me feel like I was never going to be happy, never going to even smile again. How can they be around the school?”

“I don't know Miss Granger.” Remus said, “Now eat this, all of you and I need to go talk to the driver, I'll only be a minute. Harry are you going to be all right?”

Harry nodded and took the chocolate that Remus was handing out around the students.

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” He said, sounding much braver than he felt.

Remus patted him on the arm and gave him the leftover half a bar of chocolate before leaving them.

“I never want to go through that again.” Pansy whispered.

“Did you pass out too?” Harry asked, feeling selfishly hopeful that he wasn't the only one. Now he was feeling less empty and sad he was starting to feel rather embarrassed at passing out in front of his friends.

“No I just felt cold. Like nothing would ever be all right again. Everything was just… wrong.” Pansy shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself.

Remus returned quickly and distracted them all with more chocolate and a loud game of twenty-questions. Soon the train was pulling into the station and they all climbed off. Harry could see, and feel, more Dementors in the distance.

“You guys go on.” Daphne told them, “I want to drop Astoria off with Hagrid.”

They waved goodbye as the Greengrass girls walked quickly towards the towering figure of Hagrid, who looked over and waved, he was also looking a little uneasy. The rest of the little group reached the carriages and bundled themselves inside as soon as possible.

They were silent on the way up to the castle; Remus fell asleep again, his gentle snore the only sound. As they went through the gates the air grew cold again, the Dementors were just outside. Harry looked over and saw Draco and Pansy, clutching at one another’s hands.

“What is going on with you two?” He asked, if only to brake the silence.

Pansy blushed, “We sort of… well over the summer we decided that we like spending time together and well...”

“I asked her to go out with me.” Draco said, looking rather smug, “And she said yes.”

“Wow.” Harry said, slightly stunned.

“That's great you two.” Hermione grinned.

Neville nodded in agreement. They pulled up to the castle and got out, walking with the crowd of students into the castle.

“Miss Granger, Mr Potter could have a word?” Professor McGonagall said, waiting for them at the large entrance.

“I've literally just got here. What could have possibly done wrong?” Harry huffed, following McGonagall to her office.

“Come in Mr Potter, I'll just be a moment Miss Granger.” Professor McGonagall said, gesturing to a seat just outside her office door.

Hermione gave him a weak smile and sat down. Harry went into the cosy office and took a seat.

“I don't want to keep you long Mr Potter but one of my students told me about the Dementor attack on the train and I was… concerned.”

“Umm OK?” Harry said, not really sure what the correct answer was, “Thank you?”

“Dementors are cruel creatures Potter, they go after those who's memories are worse and that unfortunately includes you. You'd be best to stay away from them as much as you possibly can. I just wanted to make sure you were all right.” McGonagall told him. “Now run along. Professor Dumbledore will have a more general warning to give all the students and I don't want you to miss it.”

“What about Hermione?” Harry asked, standing up to leave.

“Miss Granger has the sense not to get herself into trouble.” Professor McGonagall told him flatly, shooing him out her office.

Harry glared at her as the door closed behind Hermione going into the office and wondered what she was summon for. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and moved quickly to the great hall, slipping in just as the sorting hat finished it's song.

“And so, and so that is what makes Hogwarts great!”

Harry joined in the applause and took his seat next to Daphne; Draco and Pansy sitting opposite. Professor Snape stepped forward with a long scroll of names and began to read out the names. The sorting went on much as usual.

“Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Ravenclaw, Slytherin.”

Harry raised himself up in his seat as, “Greengrass, Astoria.” was called. The worn and patched old hat sat on her head for a few minutes, Daphne growing more and more nervous beside him, before the hat finally shouted out,

“Slytherin!”

Daphne jumped to her feet and started clapping loudly as her sister ran over for a hug and sat down with them.

A few more names went by before there was another name that caught his attention,

“Lestrange, Gemini.”

A pale faced girl with long jet black, messy curls stepped forwards. She didn't look the least bit nervous or concerned with the sorting as most students were. Her heavily lidded, shiny brown eyes looked over the room judgingly before the hat covered them.

“Is that her?” Daphne whispered to Draco, all four of them were straining to get a better look.

Draco nodded, “Yep, My darling cousin.”

“I've never even seen them, let alone met them.” Pansy said, “She's quite pretty. Looks a lot like her mother.”

Harry was looking at the girl, he'd forgotten they were even coming this year. As Pansy had said, they'd never even met the Lestrange children before so it was strange to see them here, like that many eyes on them would make them crumble to dust.

The sorting hat was barely on her head before it shouted Slytherin. She waited for Snape to remove the hat before walking calmly over to the Slytherin table and sitting down, apart from all the other students.

“Hi.” Draco said, “Glad to be in Slytherin?”

Gemini looked over him with superiority, “Where else would I be cousin?” she said calmly and waved her hand as if to dismiss him.

“Lestrange, Rodolphus.” Snape called out.

Harry saw a boy with shoulder length black hair, more wavy, than curly like his sister's, move towards the hat. He had the same calmness in his movements and the same brown shiny eyes the pierced into you. He was also sorted quickly into Slytherin and sat with Gemini, ignoring the other students.

“Uncle Rod wont be pleased.” Draco said shaking his head and playing with his fork.

“Why? Wouldn't he want them both in Slytherin?” Daphne asked.

“I mean that Gemini went first.” Draco explained, “He's very proud of his oldest child being a son. You'd never think there was only twenty-seven minutes between them they way he treats them.”

Harry was about to ask more questions when Dumbledore stepped forward and cleared his throat. The sorting hat had been cleared away and Snape was sitting back at his normal seat.

“Welcome all of you to the start of a new year, I know you all, like myself, are waiting to dig into our marvellous feast but first I must steal a few minutes of your time. Firstly; our excellent caretaker Mr Filtch would like me to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors between classes and that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to all students. Next I would like to introduce two new teachers firstly Professor R. J. Lupin has graciously taken over as Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Second our very own Rubeus Hargid has taken the role of Care of Magical Creatures Professor as Professor Kettleburn has retired to spend more time with his remaining limbs. I am sure you will all make them feel most welcome.”

There was a short round of applause. Hagrid beamed down at them from his seat, his cheeks red from smiling so much.

Dumbledore raised his hands and the clapping died down,

“Now for a most serious matter which I pray you will all listen to. As I am sure you will have noticed this year the school is playing host to a few of the Dementors of Azkaban. This is a ministry decision that has been put in place for your safety. However Dementors know not friend or foe, they will feed on anyone who crossed their path. They can see through spell, potions and even invisibility cloaks. Do not anger them, Dementors know no kindness or forgiveness. Just remember happiness can always be found, even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to switch on the light.”

Dumbledore paused to let the students take in this information before continuing.

“Now lets all enjoy our wonderful feast shall we?” He clapped his hands once and the plates filled with food.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The next day Harry woke up and rubbed his eyes; he hadn't slept well and really didn't want to have to get up to go to class.

“You know, I was really hoping that your mother wouldn't let you back this year.” Crabbe said standing up and yawning.

“Yeah. Yeah it's so much nicer when stinky Potter isn't here.” Goyle laughed, giving Harry a shove as they left the room.

  
“Just leave it.” Draco warned him, seeing how cross Harry was getting, “They're not worth your mum finding out and taking you home.”

Harry nodded, “I know. It's not like either of them has ever actually had an original thought in their lives after all. I know it's just come from Tracy.”

Draco nodded and they headed down to the great hall for breakfast. Tracy was, unsurprisingly, sitting surrounded by a small group of other Slytherins with more students slightly further away, hoping they would be asked to sit with her. She kept flicking her long, platinum blonde hair and glaring at where Daphne and Pansy were already sitting.

“Where's Astoria?” Draco asked sitting next to Pansy and giving her a peck on the cheek.

“Already out grown her poor big sister.” Daphne laughed, looking to where Astoria was sat, talking and laughing with the other first year girls.

“I'm glad she's making friends.” Pansy smiled, “It can be tough. Can you imagine being here stuck on your own?”

“Well I wouldn't ever be alone.” Harry smirked, “Even if you guys all left I'd still have the Weasleys.”

“Scraping the bottom of the barrel there Potter.” Draco grinned.

Harry nodded, “Although to be fair, Fred and George aren't so bad. Percy is just so full of himself.”

“And Ron and Ginny are one step away from creepy stalkers.” Daphne laughed.

Harry let out a snort and covered his mouth before he sprayed the table with his mouthful of pumpkin juice.

“You are not wrong there.” Draco said grinning and shaking his head.

It wasn't long before they'd finished their breakfast and were heading down into the gardens, snarling books under their arms, to Care of Magical Creatures.

Hagrid was standing there proudly, at the edge of a large field bordering the forest.

“Hi Harry.” Hermione said, appearing behind them.

Harry and Draco jumped.

  
“Where did you come from?” Draco asked, he was sure she wasn't there a second ago.

“Umm the castle? Then I walked down here.” Hermione said, shaking her head in confusion, “Where are the girls?”

“They took Arithmancy.” Harry explained, “You're very good at sneaking up on people.”

“Ah OK, I’ll see them later.” Hermione smiled, Draco and Harry looked confused at her, “Oh Ronald is here as well.” she said.

Harry and Draco looked over to where Ron had spotted them, walking over and grinning.

“I'm so glad you're here.” Ron beamed, “It's great to have a class together. What's your other elective? I took Divination as well, Fred and George said it was dead easy.”

Harry groaned inwardly and wondered if he could change the subjects he'd chosen, “That's great; me too.”

“Righ' everyone 'ere?” Hagrid said stepping forward, “ 'Ow much o' your book 'ave you read?”

There was an awkward mumble around the class.

  
“Hargid we can't get them open.” Draco spoke up, “They attack everything.”

Hagrid shook his head with a laugh, “You just gotta stroke 'em. Did no one work that ou'?” he asked.

“Stroking books isn't the first thing that comes to mind.” Ron grumbled, “I'd never have taken this class if I knew there wasn't going to be a proper teacher.” he whispered to Harry.

Harry glared at him, “Hagrid is a proper teacher.” he hissed back.

Hagrid looked rather crest fallen, “I though' they'd be cute.”

“They are.” Harry said, now he'd stroked his book it had flopped open for him and was purring like a very content cat.

“I think they're great and if people can't deal with a book this really isn't the class for them.” Hermione pointed out.

Hagrid smiled and looked a little happier, “Righ' well now yous all got them open. Turn to page 79 and see what we'll be workin' with today.”

Harry turned to page 79 as instructed and saw a beautiful water colour paining of a strange looking animal that was half horse and half eagle.

“Hippogriffs! Wonderful beasts.” Hagrid beamed as he climbed over the fence and disappeared round the corner. He returned a moment later leading a large grey Hippogriff with glowing orange eyes.

“This is Buckbeak. First thing you need to know about Hippogriffs, they is very proud creatures, very easily offended but as long as you do wha' I say, you'll be all righ'.” Hagrid said, slinging a dead ferret over his shoulder, “So 'ho wants ta go first?”

Harry looked around at the students. Strangely no one seemed eager to jump on something looked so dangerous. Hagrid was looking around worried at the lack of interest in his class, so with a heavy heart and a large sense of foreboding, Harry stuck his hand up; at least he'd been around Hippogriffs before.

“ 'Arry! Brillian' just come over 'ere.” Hagrid beamed.

Harry climbed over the fence and slowly approached the Hippogriff.

“Righ' now make a low bow and walk forwar'. It's very importan' that you don't blink, keep eye contact, tha's it!” Hagrid instructed.

Harry stared into Buckbeaks brilliant orange eyes and tried not to blink. As soon as Hargid had told him not to blink; his eyes had begun to water. Buckbeak glared back at him and stomped it's front leg angrily.

“Stay still 'Arry.” Hagrid said quickly.

Harry hardly dared to breath, staring back at Buckbeak and then slowly Buckbeak bent his front leg forward in an unmistakable bow.

Harry could hear clapping from the class behind him and let out a big breath.

“Now you can come stroke 'im!” Hagrid smiled.

Harry thought that it this point it really should be someone else's turn to risk life and limb but made his way forward so he could touch Buckbeak's neck. He was soft, covered with thick feathers and a layer of down underneath.

“He's beautiful.” Harry grinned.

“Aye. I think 'e likes yea. Wan' a ride?” Hagrid asked.

Harry didn't have a chance to answer before Hagrid had picked him up and plopped him down on Buckbeak's back. Buckbeak ruffled his wings and flicked his tail briefly.

“Don't be pullin' out any o' his feathers, 'E won't thank yea for that.” Hagrid said.

Harry wondered where he was supposed to hold on if the feathers were off limits, Buckbeaks smooth neck didn't leave many options. Harry awkwardly leant forward until he could loosely hold on around Buckbeak's neck as Hagrid gave Buckbeak a sharp smack on the rear.

Buckbeak took two, unamused steps forwards before launching himself into the air. Harry had thankfully been horse riding a couple of times when he was younger which was good because this was nothing like ridding a broom.

He felt himself rise up and down with ever flap of Buckbeak's huge wings. They flew around the lake, Harry looking down could see their reflection in the water, he was starting to love this feeling.

Cautiously he let go, gripping on with just his legs. Buckbeak didn't seem to want to throw him off and was flying steadily thankfully. After about ten minutes they landed, safely back in the field; Buckbeak landing exactly where he had taken off.

Hagrid helped Harry down and threw the dead ferret to Buckbeak who caught it and ate it gratefully.

“Well tha's it then, everyone come in, come in.” Hagrid told the watching class, “Well done 'Arry, really proud o' yea.”

Harry grinned and took several deep breaths. Now he was in the field, and sure he wasn't about to be mauled by an angry Hippogriff, he could see a large herd of them slowly approaching Hagrid and Buckbeak.

“Now pick a Hippogriff, they all got names so just come ask if yea wanta know. Remember wha' I said and just back away if you's unsure.” Hagrid told them.

Harry wanted to go flying again but Buckbeak was now being bowed at by Parvati Patil, who was blinking rather furiously with nerves.

Harry stood in the field watching. Draco was bowing and a large black Hippogriff who bowed back quickly and allowed him to stroke her soft feathers.

“I like this one.” Draco smirked.

“ 'Er names Ebony. Lovely girl.” Hagrid beamed, so far the class was going better than he had dared to hope. Parvati had given up with Buckbeak, who was starting to look rather bored at being surrounded by students, and moved on to a smaller and younger Hippogriff towards the back of the field.

Ron took her place and bowed low.

“You 'aving fun?” Hagrid asked Harry.

Harry nodded, “Oh yeah. This has been brilliant. Hippogriffs are brilliant.”

“Harry, Harry look at this!” Ron shouted out.

Harry turned to see Buckbeak beginning to bow to Ron, but Ron ignoring him to talk to Harry was far too much of an insult for Buckbeak to bare. He reared up on his back legs and slashed down violently at Ron.

Several students screamed as Ron fell to the ground and began to scream in pain. Hagrid rushed over and calmed Buckbeak down, sending him away before turning to Ron.

“You all righ'?” He asked anxiously.

Ron didn't answer but clutched at his bleeding shoulder and moaned.

“He has to go to the hospital wing Hagrid.” Harry said, he'd taken his outer robes off and was pushing it against Ron's shoulder making him moan and cry out even louder, “Madam Pomfrey will be able to help.”

Hagrid nodded and pushed his shaggy hair out his eyes and picked Ron up, “Every one out the field, lesson over.” he hurried off towards the castle carrying Ron in his arms still.

Draco walked over to where Harry was standing, staring at the blood on the ground in shock.

“This is not going to end well.” Draco said, shaking his head, “What happened exactly?”

“Ron tried to talk to me rather than pay attention to what he was meant to be doing.” Harry grumbled, “I hope he's OK but he really should have been more careful, Hagrid told us how proud Hippogriffs are.”

“We've still got about ten minutes of class.” Draco said, checking his watch, “Where should we go?”

Harry watched as the other students began to climb out the field, “We might as well get an early lunch. I think that the Divination classroom is pretty difficult to get to.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

After lunch Harry wondered along with Pansy and Daphne, following a badly drawn map to the Divination classroom; they'd been walking for five minutes and thought it might be worth leaving even earlier before the next lesson.

They finally reached the north tower and began the long climb up the narrow circular staircase. The steps were so small they could only walk in single file. Harry found himself wondering what they would do if someone was coming down the other way as it wouldn't be easy to tuck in enough to let them past without risking them falling.

“How far up is this class room?” Daphne asked between deep breaths.

The staircase ended on a small landing with a sliver ladder leading up through a trap door.

“Ladies first.” Harry smirked.

Daphne and Pansy glared at him.

  
“Wow it is tight up here isn't it?” Hermione said squeezing herself onto the landing, “How silly to have a classroom up a trap door. We must be right in the roof of the tower.”

“Where did you come from?” Pansy asked, as Hermione climbed up the silver ladder and disappeared into the room above.

Harry, Daphne and Pansy followed her up. Immediately their noses were hit with an over-powering smell of incense and flowers.

“I think I might be sick.” Daphne said blinking a few times, the smoke burning her eyes.

The room was crowded and hot. A fire raged in the fireplace, even though it was summer, and the room was filled with armchairs and pouffes covered in vividly patterned fabric, everyone of which seemed to clash. Shelves lining the walls where covered in dusty books, crystal balls and several jars of old feathers.

The walls which weren't covered in shelves were covered in floaty scarves which just added to the busyness of the room. Harry, Daphne, Pansy and Hermione took a seat at a nearby table and took out their copies of 'Unfogging the Future'.

“Harry!”

Harry turned to see Ron climbing, with some difficulty, through the trap door. His left arm and shoulder were heavily bandaged.

“Shouldn't you still be in the hospital wing?” Harry gasped.

Hermione had gotten up and half pulled Ron into the room as there was no way he would have been able to make it up through the small trap door alone.

“I wanted to come.” Ron beamed, “I have to go straight back though.”

Ron looked very pale still and a little unsteady on his feet, Harry thought that Ron's eagerness to come to class almost certainly had more to do with him than Ron's love of divination.

“Well as you're here you should sit with us.” Pansy said, shuffling along the low sofa to make room.

“Only four to a table please.” A tinkly voice drifted through the room, “It interferes with the vibrations; clogs the inner eye.”

Harry let out a loud sigh.

“We'll go.” Daphne said, pulling on Pansy's arm, “From the sound of things you'll only get an annoyed rant from me anyway.”

The two girls stood up and moved over a couple of tables to the next free one. They'd just sat down when a strange looking woman entered the room, she'd been standing in the shadows.

“I am...Professor Trelawney, I am here to help you see what cannot be seen.” She said.

Harry looked her over. She had large glasses on that made her eyes look huge; far to big for her head. Her voice grated on the inside of his head, it sounded like every word was not worth the effort it took to say it.

“Many of you will not be able to master the art that is divination, true seeing cannot be taught but is a natural gift.” Professor Trelawney continued, she looked over their heads, over to the cluttered wall and zoned out for a few moments.

“You!” she snapped to attention, pointing a long bony finger at Harry, “I sense that you have been in danger before, in fact you may be in danger now!”

Hermione stifled a laugh, earning her a glare from Ron.

Harry looked at her confused, “Of course I've been in danger before, everyone knows that.”

Professor Trelawney looked at him with a dazed puzzled look, “This is different.”

Harry took a deep breath, the last thing he needed was for his mother to find out it had been predicted that he was in danger.

“Today we will start small.” Trelawney said, taking a large kettle off the fire, “The reading of tea leaves is the most basic of divination arts. In pairs or threes you will take it in turns to look at what you can see.”

She made her way around the classroom pouring a pungent tea into a variety of old tea cups. Harry took a pale blue cup and saucer and swirled it three times clockwise as his text book instructed. They sipped at the bitter tea, it was overly strong and tasted like it had been sitting in its container for far to long.

“This is horrible.” Hermione said, forcing down another sip, “Needs milk and sugar and to not be five hundred years old.”

“Tea used for seeing can be difficult to get. Makes sense they'd stock up when they can.” Ron shrugged, draining his cup and leaving the small amount in the bottom as they were instructed, he tipped the cup upside down and left it to settle on the saucer.

“You can use normal tea.” Hermione hissed at him, pointing to the first page in the book, where it said just that. She also gulped down the rest of her tea.

Harry looked into his nearly full cup and sighed, he was going to have to drink it eventually so also glugged it down. The hot, foul tasting liquid and the smell of the incense and the fire mixed were making his stomach churn.

“Once your little group has all finished your tea, open your books to the tea leaf charts and see what you can see.” Professor Trelawney said, wrapping her shawl tightly around her and leaning back in the large armchair by the fire.

“I'll go first.” Hermione gave a small smile and picked up Ron's cup, she frowned and looked over it repeatedly, checking over her book.

“Well what can you see?” Ron asked after a few minutes of Hermione mumbling to herself.

“Well, I’m… I’m not sure… possibly a club which means an attack but it's very wonky so maybe a failed attack? Or you're going to attack someone...and fail? This makes no sense.” Hermione huffed. She quickly gave Ron back his cup and buried her head into her book, with a frown on her face.

“Well OK then.” Ron said, “Don't really want to be attacked but there you go.” He took Harry's cup and started looking over his book, “So I kinda see a cross which means… trials and suffering but then that could be a sun which means… must mean something good… oh happiness.” Ron beamed at Harry.

Harry looked back sceptically, “So I'm going to have trials and suffering but be happy about it? That can't be right.”

Professor Trelawney had wondered over, “Having trouble dears?”

Ron nodded, “I can't work out what Harry's cup says.” he passed it over to her out stretched hand.

Professor Trelawney had barely looked at it when she dropped the cup. It shattered on the floor, startling the class, “My poor poor child.” She clutched at her chest, “You have… the Grim!”

Ron gasped as even more colour drained from his cheeks, “The Grim? It can't be.”

“What's the Grim then?” Hermione asked sceptically.

“The Grim is the worst sign you can get,” A Gryffindor girl pipped up, “It takes the form of a large black dog and means only one thing. Death.”

“I very much doubt Harry is going to die.” Hermione rolled her eyes.

“I agree, Harry seems fine to me.” Daphne pointed out, “And surely a dog can mean a lot of things.”

“Yes, but not a black dog.” The Gryffindor snapped back, “A black dog means death.”

“The tea leaves are black, all dogs would be black with them.” Daphne pointed out, her temper rising.

“Enough!” Trelawney said, still managing to stay annoyingly calm, “Mr Potter dear, have you seen a big black dog around? Perhaps following you?”

“Well yes but-” Harry was about to explain about Sirius but she cut across him.

“Well there you go.” Trelawney sighed, “You will be missed, I suggest writing out a Will as soon as possible my boy.”

The bell rang and Harry shoved his book into his bag and made his way out the classroom with the other students to Transfiguration, feeling rather miserable. He was sceptical he was about to drop dead but either way this was going to be a difficult class to take.

Professor McGonagall was waiting with a large pile of buttons and several feathers. Harry took a seat at the back of the class and tried to ignore the sobbing from the two Gryffindor girls that had been in Divination and the sad looks that Ron kept shooting his way.

“Don't worry Harry.” Daphne said, sitting next to him, “Divination is very rarely fixed and I don't believe for a second that there was a Grim in your cup anyway.”

“I was just going to explain about Sirius but she's sure I'm just going to die.” Harry moaned.

Daphne shook her honey blonde hair and took out her wand and quill, “Honestly, don't worry about it.”

“Who is talking in my class?” Professor McGonagall snapped, she marched down the classroom to their desk and loomed over them, “I should have known. What could possibly be so important Mr Potter?”

“It's nothing.” Harry mumbled.

One of the Gryffindor girls sobs got even louder.

“What is wrong Miss Brown?” Professor McGonagall asked, her voice crisp with irritation.

“Harry is going to...to DIE Professor!” she sobbed, “Isn't it terrible?”

Professor McGonagall took a deep breath, “You've just come from Divination?”

Those who had, nodded, including Harry. Professor McGonagall smiled at him, it was the closest thing to kindness he'd really seen from her.

“It is not for me to speak ill of another teacher, but Professor Trelawney has predicted the death of a student from every single year she has taught. I can assure you, not one of them has died.” she paused for a moment, “Divination is a very difficult subject and it is easy to… to over estimate one's abilities. Now shall we get back to my class? Many of you are very rusty from last year, just because you are taking more subjects now does not mean you are allowed to slack.”

Harry felt rather reassured and put his death predictions to the back of his head to concentrate on the Transfiguration class, which he had indeed gotten rather rusty at over the holidays.

Classes went by without much change from the year before until Friday when Harry had his first Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Remus.

He was so excited he was waiting outside the classroom door before the bell had even rung. Draco, Pansy and Daphne had gone with him; although a little less enthusiastically than Harry at having to give up some of their break. The bell rand and Remus welcomed them, and the rest of the class, into the classroom.

Once everyone had taken a seat, Remus wrote his name on the black board.

“So as you know I am Professor R. J. Lupin and I am going to be your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, looking over the notes from the last two years you all should be well versed with a book but seem to have missed out on a lot of practical lessons, is this true?”

“Well unless you count Pixies.” Tracy Davis snorted from the back.

“Excellent,” Remus beamed, “You should all enjoy the lesson I have for you today. Now stand up and step away from your desks for now please.”

They did as they were told, Lupin flicked his wand and the desks jumped to the side of the room leaving a large space in the centre of the room. He then pulled out a large trunk from behind his desk.

“Anyone want to guess what's in here?” Remus asked, the trunk was shaking slightly.

Harry had a good idea but wasn't feeling like sticking his hand in the air while he was getting evil looks from Tracy and Millicent.

Pansy raised her hand, “A boggart?

“What makes you think that Miss Parkinson?” Remus asked.

“Umm, well it's in a small space, but doesn't seem to want to get out suggesting it likes it in there. The trunk will also be dark and from the slight musty smell it's likely also damp.” She said.

“Well done Miss Parkinson, absolutely correct.” Remus smiled, “One point. And can anyone tell me the characteristics of a boggart? Mr Crabbe?”

Crabbe looked stunned at him, his mouth hanging open slightly, “Ummm...ummm they're… they are… umm...they have spines?”

Remus stifled a smile, “Well possibly. Anyone else?”

Harry put his hand up, “No one knows what they look like, they change shape into whatever they think will frighten the person most.”

“Well done Harry, another point.” Remus smiled, “Now coming across a boggart is, unfortunately, not all that uncommon and it can be a very nasty experience but there is a simple spell to repel a boggart. Without your wands first we're going to practice the spell, repeat after me, Riddikulus.”

The class mimicked him, copying his hand movements.

“Brilliant, now remember to speak clearly. This spell does come in two parts, what really finishes off a boggart is laughter, so when you face a boggart, when saying the spell you need to picture a way to make it funny, hilarious even, it's far easier when you're facing them in a group.” Remus looked around the students watching him animatedly and smiled, “And not to cause any inter house rivalry but the Gryffindors did brilliantly at this yesterday.”

There were several shocked huffed and gasps from several class members; Tracy Davis looked like her head was going to explode. Harry grinned and turned to face the trunk.

“Ok so everyone think of the thing the fear most and make it funny. If you can't do it don't worry, just step back and someone else can come forward. It can be difficult to start with but I’m sure you'll all get the hang of it sooner rather than later.” Remus said, he bent down and undid the box, “Crabbe, you're up first.”

Crabbe stepped forward and held his wand up in his meaty fist. Remus pulled open the trunk and slowly a huge dripping monster that seemed to be made of rotting food and mud moved forward towards Crabbe.

“Umm...” Crabbe said, the colour draining from his face.

“Remember, Riddikulus.” Remus told him.

“Riddikulus!” Crabbe shouted, pointing his wand at the monster.

It stumbled back and instantly was hung with bubbles and tinsel like a Christmas tree. The class burst out laughing.

“Brilliant,” Remus clapped, “Draco!”

Draco stepped forward and the boggart faded and blurred before reforming as a very stern looking man.

Harry noticed Draco's breathing become more rapid. The man looked like Lucius but cold and distant, with a slightly squarer jaw and narrower shoulders. He was dressed in rich, jet black robes that shimmered slightly in the light.

“RIDDIKULUS!” Draco yelled. The man was suddenly standing before them in a cheap yellow satin ball gown with more ruffles than they could count.

Remus let out a laugh, “Well done, Millicent!”

Millicent stepped forward and the boggart changed again, this time taking the form of a large bat with fangs the size of kitchen knives.

She shrieked and shakily raised her wand. It continued round the class, several times the boggart took several tries to find a shape that frightened the person looking at it.

“Well done everyone, you're doing brilliantly, just a few more I think and we'll have sorted it!” Remus told them.

Daphne had just turned a large clown, with blood dripping from it's mouth into a puppy playing with a red ball. Harry was the only one left and took a step forward, the boggart turned to face him but Remus stepped in the way.

The boggart changed into a bright orb hovering before him.

“Riddikulus!” Remus said, confidently. The boggart changed and blurred in the air for a moment before bursting into a puff of smoke.

Remus clapped, “Well done everyone that's brilliant work. Top marks to all of you. For homework I want you to read through your text books chapter 12 on boggarts, pitfalls and defences.”

Harry grabbed his books and told his friends he'd meet them in a moment. He lingered in the classroom until he was left alone with Remus.

“What's up Harry?” Remus asked, waving his wand and putting the desks back into place.

“I was… why didn't you let me face the boggart?” Harry said, folding his arms across his chest, “I understand at home but it's different when we're at school.”

“It's not a case that I didn't think you could handle it Harry.” Remus told him, leaning against his desk.

“Then what is it? Is it because mum told you to look after me?” Harry asked, trying to keep the annoyance out of his voice.

“No.” Remus said shaking his head, “No of course not. Harry, Lily would never want me to interfere in your studies. The reason I didn't want you to face the boggart was because I was worried it would take the form of .”

“Oh.” Harry said, that hadn't occurred to him.

“I thought that the sight of him in the middle of the class would be too much for some students and I stand by that view.” Remus said.

“I wasn't thinking about .” Harry said, “I was thinking about that thing on the train, the Dementor.”

Remus smiled and nodded, “Yes, I should have known. You're very smart Harry, and possibly the smartest thing you can do is be afraid not of a thing, but of fear itself. Although having a Dementor appear in the classroom wouldn't be good either. Boggarts may not have powers as strong as the things they mimic but that doesn't mean they aren't strong. Going against even a boggart Dementor would be incredibly draining.”

Harry was suddenly very grateful that Remus hadn't let him fight the boggart, he didn't feel like fainting in front of the class.

“You should get going Harry, you're going to be late for your next lesson.” Remus gave him a quick squeeze on the shoulder and pointed towards the door with a smile.

Harry smiled back and nodded, walking quickly down the hall to meet up with his friends.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

A week later, Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the great hall, his arm still well bandaged reading out a letter from his mother.   
  


“You're so brave.” A simpering Gryffindor girl Harry recognised from Divination classes said, “You must be in so much pain.”

Ron sniffed and sat up a little straighter, “Well it's still very bad. That's why mum is so annoyed, the school is meant to keep us safe, I could have lost my arm. Well, I could have died.”   
  


“Oh Ron.” she said, patting his good arm and moving closer to him.

“Thanks Lavender, it's so good to know you're here for me.” Ron smiled.

Fred and George came over and sat either side of Ron, pushing Lavender out the way.

“How are you Ron?” Fred said with fake sympathy.

George nodded, “Our big brother fights with dragons, he is a literal dragon trainer but you, Ron, you not being careful at school is so _very_ much worse!”

“Do you remember that time Charlie had a huge burn down one side of his body and talons ripping him down to the bone?” Fred asked George.

  
“Oh yes.” George nodded, “But that's nowhere near as bad as poor baby Ron's arm scratch.”

“Piss off.” Ron grumbled, he stood up and stormed off, followed closely by Lavender who was shooting horrible looks at Fred and George.

The twins just laughed and shook their heads.

Harry smirked over from the Slytherin table and finished eating his porridge.

“Have you seen?” Daphne asked, pointing down the table.

Harry looked over and suppressed a laugh. Tracy was sitting by herself playing with a piece of toast. A few seats down, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent were sitting opposite Gemini and Rodolphus.

“Looks like the three followers have found new over lords.” Daphne said, shaking her head.

“I knew they were shallow but Gemini and Rodolphus are only first years, I thought even they had higher standards.” Harry shrugged.

“I don't know.” Daphne said, “Gemini has a weird vibe around her.”   
  
“Yeah, she's a lot like her mother.” Harry agreed, “She's got a lot of presence. Rodolphus seems like he's not even their half the time though, he just does what he's told.”

“I'm not sure I've ever seen Tracy so down.” Pansy said, sitting down, her hand tightly interlocked with Draco's.

“Yeah she looks rather small without her little gang of minions.” Draco smirked, “Can't say that I feel very sorry for her though.”

Harry nodded in agreement. They ate quietly, waiting for the post to arrive. Harry moved a plate by his side so that Hedwig could land. Armilda had landed neatly on Draco's shoulder, carrying a large parcel filled with sweets and cakes from home.

Hedwig held out her leg impatiently for Harry to undo the little note.

“I'm sorry.” Harry said, rolling his eyes, “Dare I finish my mouthful?” he undid the string holding on a small bit of rolled up parchment.

“It's from Hagrid.” Harry said before he'd even read it, he could tell from the writing.

“What's it say? We're free fourth period if he wants a visit.” Daphne said, taking a sip of tea.

Harry scanned over the letter and the colour drained from his face, “I don't believe it!”

“What's wrong Harry?” Draco asked.

“Ron's bitch of a mother has reported Buckbeak to the ministry. They're going to put him on trial for 'attacking' Ron.” Harry fumed, “There's tears on the paper from poor Hagrid.”

“That's insane. Ron was the one at fault. He chose to ignore the instructions.” Draco huffed.

Harry shook his head, “I'm going to go down in fourth period to see if he's OK. And if there's anything we can do to help. I can't believe it, this is because Ron is making such a fuss and revelling in all the attention.”

“What's wrong Harry?” Neville asked coming over with Hermione.

  
“Hagrid is having some trouble thanks to a red headed so and so that we know.” Draco scowled.

“It's not necessarily all his fault,” Daphne pointed out, “It might just be his mother being a pain.”

“We're free fourth period if you want to come down with us and see him.” Harry told them.

“We've got Herbology I’m afraid.” Hermione sighed, “Let us know how it goes though please. I'd hate to see Hagrid upset.”

Harry nodded and stood up to go and get his books for his lessons.

As fourth period began, Harry, Draco, Pansy and Daphne walked quickly to Hagrid's hut in the pouring rain.

Harry banged on the door and was met with loud barking from Fang. Hargid pulled open the door, his eyes red and puffy from crying.

“Oh Hagrid.” Pansy said, giving him a hug.

“Thank ye Pansy, come in, come in.” Hagrid sniffed.

They went inside and paused.

“Umm, Hagrid why is Buckbeak inside?” Harry asked, sitting down slowly on the sofa, watching Buckbeak lay on a large pillow, cleaning his wing feathers.

“Ministry said I 'ad to keep 'im locked up and away from the others. It's rainin' outside.” Hagrid said as if it was obvious.

“Has Buckbeak ever hurt anyone before?” Harry asked.

Hagrid shook his shaggy head, “No, never. He's a good Hippogriff. In fact none of 'em has ever hurt someone.”

“Well that's something.” Pansy smiled.

“Can I see the letter?” Daphne asked.

Hagrid sniffed back a sob and handed over a tear stained piece of parchment. Daphne scanned over it.

“Well, there's going to be a trial- that's a good sign.” She smiled, trying to remain hopeful.

Hagrid shook his head, “Na, those folks at Department for the Regulation and Control o' Magical Creatures hate all things that even a little bit interestin'. They'll already 'ave it in for poor Bucky.”

“I'm not giving in.” Harry said stubbornly, “We've got to at least try.”

Hagrid nodded, “Thanks you, you guys.”

“I'm sure Hermione and Neville will help as well. Hermione's brain will definitely come in use dealing with this.” Draco said.

Hagrid nodded and gave a small smile before making some tea.

“What does Dumbledore say about the issue? Surely he could say something to help with the case?” Pansy said, nibbling the corner of a rather tough biscuit.

Hagrid let out a loud sigh, “ 'E says 'e'll say a few words for me but thinks I threw you all in the deep end and should 'ave started yea on somethin' more simple.”

“That's not very helpful.” Draco grumbled.

“It would have to be Ron that got hurt, his mother wont let this go, she's like a bloody crocodile.” Harry said, flopping back on the sofa, “We're not giving up though.”

In fact the next day, while Ron was sitting at the Gryffindor table, making a fuss over his arm Harry slammed down his spoon and stormed over.

“Hello Harry.” Ron said cheerfully, “What's up?”

“Hagrid!” Harry spat, “Your mother has gotten him in loads of trouble!”

Ron went pale, “What do you mean?”

“She's reported him and Buckbeak to the ministry! There's going to be a hearing and everything! What the hell are you playing at!?!”

Ron stuttered, “I didn't know. She was told I was hurt but I didn't think she'd… Harry I didn't know.”

Harry didn't believe him, he was too angry to listen. Fred and George wandered over.

  
“What's going on?” Fred asked crossing his arms.

“Mum's causing trouble.” Ron mumbled, “She's reported what happened to the ministry.”

The twins rolled their eyes,

“We told you this would happen.” George said.

“You know what she's like,” Fred added, “She can't deal with stuff like this.”

Ron sat sheepishly.

“What's going on over here?” Percy said, walking over, nose in the air like there was a bad smell.

“None of your business, perfect Percy.” George snorted.

“I am Head Boy, everything is my business, especially when it is between the different houses.” Percy said importantly.

“Mum reported Buckbeak to the ministry.” Ron explained.

“Good,” Percy gave a quick nod.

  
“Good? GOOD?!?” Harry shouted, “Buckbeak could be in serious trouble!”

“Do not talk to me that way Mr Potter, know your place.” Percy snapped back.

Harry rolled his eyes and took several deep breaths, “All I mean is that both Hagrid and Buckbeak didn't do anything wrong and now they're in trouble.” Harry was surprised at how nicely he'd managed to say that.

Percy gave a small smile, “Thank you for the apology. We must make allowances for your upbringing after all.”

Harry kept quiet about the fact he hadn't apologised and his upbringing was fine, it would only make Percy difficult again.

“The fact does remain though that Ronald was seriously hurt and in any class it is the teacher's responsibility to look after the students. Hagrid may be new at teaching but he was still reckless and a student was very badly hurt.”

“But Ronald getting hurt was his own fault. He was warned about how to behave and ignored that.” Harry pointed out with gritted teeth, “Surely he must take some of the responsibility for what happened.”

“Ronald is a student.” Percy pointed out, “And Dumbledore agrees with us or he would be supporting Hagrid more. Besides I'm sure the ministry will look at all the evidence and if Ronald was partly at fault the judgement will reflect that.”

“You seem to have a lot of faith in the ministry.” Harry muttered.

“Of course.” Percy said, as though anything else would be treason, “They are very capable.”

Harry knew it was a lost cause and sighed, “Well than. I guess I've nothing to worry about.” he said sarcastically as possible.

Percy smiled, “Exactly, now run along to your own table.”

Harry gave him an overly happy smile and skipped back towards the Slytherin table.

  
“Harry wait!” Ron called, he was still clutching dramatically at his arm which made Harry's blood boil once more.

“What is it?” Harry asked.

“I'll talk to Mum.” Ron smiled, “Try and get her to calm it a bit.”

“You know what would help?” Harry sighed, “Stop making such a big deal over it. Are you really so attention starved that showing off to everyone is that important?”

  
Ron looked down at his feet.

Harry knew he'd struck a nerve.

“It's easy for you to say that.” Ron muttered, “You've already got all the attention.”

  
“I don't want it. Trust me being always in the spot light isn't all it's cracked up to be. I'd give anything to be normal like you.” Harry said.

Ron let out a snort, “Yeah course. Anyway my arm is still really bad, I'm not putting it on.”

Harry gritted his teeth, “Yeah. Well let's hope it's better for Quidditch, first game is Gryffindor Vs Slytherin. I'd hate for you to have to miss it.”

Ron looked touched, “Well I'm sure it'll be better by then. Just have to see how it goes.” he walked back to his half eaten breakfast, leaving Harry alone.

Harry wasn't hungry any more and grabbed his bag, leaving the hall. He found an empty classroom and sat down leaning his head against the desk.

  
“What's wrong Harry?” Remus asked.

“Sorry I… I didn't see you.” Harry mumbled.

  
“I wasn't in here. I saw you from the corridor.” Remus explained, he sat down next to Harry and smiled, “What's wrong?”

Harry sighed, “Ron and Hagrid.”

“Might need a bit more than that.” Remus smirked.

Harry couldn't help but smile back, “Ron got hurt in Care of Magical Creatures and now cause he's made such a fuss, Hagrid and Buckbeak are in trouble. Ron's mother has put in a complaint to the ministry.”

Remus nodded thoughtfully, “And you're worried about Hagrid?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. If anything happens to Buckbeak he's going to be so upset. It's just not fair.”

“Harry, I think there's something you're not telling me.” Remus said, “I've never seen you so upset over something that you can't really control before.”

Harry sighed, “Ron is making a fuss because of me.” he shrugged, “Because he thinks attention is brilliant and he's jealous. That is kinda my fault.”

Remus sighed kindly, “It's not your fault. It happened to you, but that's not the same thing as being your fault. Lots of bad things happen to good people and you were only a baby when it happened to you.”

“It made everything so different.” Harry said, “Everything changed in a second. Sometimes I wish I'd grown up away from it all.”

“If you had you'd be a very different person.” Remus said, “If I’d never been bitten I know I would have been a different person but I was so here I am.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah I guess.”

“And if you hadn't had all this attention growing up you'd love it now.” Remus pointed out.

Harry snorted.

“I mean it. Suddenly being a super star, it's every thirteen-year-old's dream.” Remus grinned.

Harry, annoyingly, couldn't think of any evidence to prove that wrong, “You're right I guess.”  
  


“Don't be angry at Ron, help Hagrid as much as you can and anything you can't control is not your fault and never will be.” Remus said, he wrapped his arms around Harry and gave him a tight hug, “Now off to class with you.”

Harry grinned and stood up, he knew Remus was right, he couldn't control Ron but he could research as much as possibly to help Hagrid plead his and Buckbeak's case. He left the classroom with new resolve and feeling much better about the situation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Halloween morning was still and quiet. It was clearly not summer any more, with frost decorating the grass around Hogwarts. Harry sat, munching happily on some toast, surrounded by his friends making small talk in the great hall. It was already decorated for the Halloween feast that evening, huge pumpkins stood proudly around the walls and the bats were sleeping, hanging off the roof beams.

Harry's peace was soon interrupted though, Ron walked over and sat next to him, making a big show of supporting his arm, which was still in a sling.

  
“Hello Ronald.” Harry said, giving him a smile.

“Please call me Ron everyone does.” Ron beamed, he shot a look over to him brothers on the Gryffindor table, Percy looked back proudly that his little brother was sitting with Harry Potter. Fred and George just rolled their eyes.

“Any plans for today?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded, “It's Halloween.”

Ron gave a thoughtful nodded, “Yeah yeah, actually me and Ginny were wondering if we could come with you?”

Harry blinked and his friends fell silent.

“Umm why?” Harry asked, “You don't really follow the old ways.”

Ron nodded, “Yeah but I was thinking that if you like it then it could be some fun.”

“We're not a zoo exhibition.” Daphne snapped.

Ron blushed, “That's not what I meant, we wouldn't get in the way.”

Harry tried to think of a nice way to say piss off. He glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Ginny beaming at him with big eyes, he sighed.

“I guess you could tag along, just remember that this is important to us so don't belittle it, OK?”

Ron grinned and nodded, “Yeah of course not. What should we wear?”

“Anything. It doesn't matter.” Harry said

“Really? You always wear that strange white robes.” Ron frowned.

Harry gritted his teeth, “They're special and if you wanted to take part all the time then you could do with a set but what you wear isn't important, they're just sentimental.”

“Ok cool. We'll meet you outside?” Ron asked.

Harry nodded, “Yes. An hour before the feast is going to start.”

Ron grinned and wondered back to his own table, again clutching at his arm and making a huge show of how painful it was.

It was still annoying Harry, his library searches hadn't been to promising, most cases didn't end well for the creatures on trial.

“I'm going to spend the day with Astoria.” Daphne said, wiping the tips of her fingers clean.

“Why?” Harry asked, “We've spent it today every year we've been at school, she could come with us.”

“I'm sorry Harry,” Daphne sighed, “I know you're trying the whole 'be friends with Ron' thing but he's annoying and still just wanders round like you're the best thing since sliced bread.”

“And Ginny is even worse.” Pansy sighed, “She looks at you like you're a god. Her brain cells pour out her ears when you're nearby.”

Harry let out a snort of laughter, “It'll be fine.” he hoped

He finished his breakfast and went to the library. Sitting down at his normal table and grabbing a few books off the shelves he dove back into research.

“Can I help?” Hermione asked, sitting down next to him, “Are you're trying to help Hagrid?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I just can't seem to find much.”

“The way all magical beings that aren't purely human are treated is terrible. I was reading the other day and came across a group of house elves that were put to death for disobeying an order.” Hermione said, shaking her bushy hair.

“Wow that's tough. I don't think I’ve ever met a family that treated house elves that bad.” Harry said.

“Well it was from over a hundred years ago. There must be some that are still treated badly, things don't just change.” Hermione said, putting another book to the side.

Harry nodded, “Can't argue there. Sirius had some trouble with Kreacher when we first moved in, his mum was a real battle axe when it came to blood purity so talked down to Sirius loads for being a Gryffindor but mum refused to let there be any tension between them when we moved in.”

“Your mum seems nice.” Hermione smiled, “Very welcoming.”

“As far as I can tell she's always been like that.” Harry grinned, proud Hermione liked his mother, “All through school, she always tried to get everyone to get along. Not always easy.”

  
“Oh.” Hermione let out, “Look at this, here's a case were a Grindylow drowned someone who was swimming in a lake and they were let off because 'As the defence was only a creature of limited accountability they should not be put to death but rather kept away from harming.' that could help.”

“Ok, mark that one.” Harry smiled.

“Maybe not, the owner of the lake where the Grindylow lived was put in prison for allowing his creature to hurt someone.” Hermione sighed, “I can't believe how difficult this is!”

“Lets not put Hagrid back in prison.” Harry sighed, “I know what you mean though.”

They found a few pages that might help, unlikely but might. Hermione had also started to write a speech for Hagrid to give explaining Buckbeak's better side and how Ron had insulted him despite being warned.

“You should go Harry.” Hermione said, checking her watch, “It's nearly half four and you need to get ready still.”

Harry smiled, “Thanks for remembering.”

“Of course; it's important to you.” Hermione smiled, “I'm going to stay here and keep working. I’ll let you know at the feast if I can find anything.”

Harry nodded and quickly went to his dorm to get changed. He normally loved Halloween, it was the time he felt closest to his father and that side of his family. James's family had wanted nothing to do with Lily and him after she remarried. He knew he had family all over the world but knew nothing about them.

This year, however, Harry wasn't so enthusiastic. The idea of having Ron and Ginny watching over him like it was a game was not what he wanted, but he didn't want to make enemies and it was making Lily happy that he was trying. And with her wanting to take him out of school, doing anything that kept Harry in her good books was a good thing.

“You ready to go?” Draco asked, he was also dressed in his white robes.

Harry's heart broke a little when he saw another little blue kiss had been added to the embroidery.

“Yeah.” Harry forced a smile, “Lets go.”

They walked down to the common room and met up with Pansy. Daphne and Astoria were just leaving and waved goodbye.

“Is it true?” Tracy asked, storming over, “You're letting the Weasley's join in?”

Harry and Draco both took a deep, calming breath.

“You're on your own there Harry.” Draco smirked and dragged Pansy to the sofa for a snuggle.

“Yes. He wanted to watch.” Harry said simply.

“They're blood traitors and have no respect. You should be ashamed of yourself.” Tracy spat.

Millicent, seeing that there was a confrontation came over and stood behind Tracy.

“Oh, please.” A voice purred. Gemini stepped forward, followed by her brother. “Not all the old families even follow that nonsense. Mother left it when she married, she says it's common. Millicent are you coming? We're going to play chess and, you may watch.”

Millicent looked awkwardly between Gemini and Tracy. Gemini raised her eyebrow in annoyance.

“I am not going to wait.” She said coldly.

Millicent gave a small, apologetic smile to Tracy and went off to sit with Crabbe and Goyle to watch the Lestrange twins play chess.

“Even you can do better than sheep like that.” Pansy said coming back over to Harry, “Have some self respect, Davis.”  
  


Tracy tucked a strand of pale hair that had dared to come loose back under her head dress.

“Piss of Parkinson. You're nothing.” Tracy hissed and stormed from the room.

“Come on lets go.” Harry said, shaking his head, “We're going to be late otherwise.”

“Lets walk really slowly.” Pansy laughed, moving in slow motion.

Harry laughed, “Come on.”

They moved quickly through the empty castle and met with an excited looking Ron and Ginny waiting at the front steps.

They walking into the chilly gardens and went to the rocky out crop next to the lake. The water splashed gently against the rocks.

“Should we sit down?” Ron asked in a loud whisper.

“No. Well if you can if you want to, it doesn't matter.” Draco huffed.

Ginny giggled and clamped a hand over her mouth, blushing so brightly her cheeks matched her flaming red hair hair.

“Today I want to feel close to my father, and my family.” Harry began.

“Which family?” Ron asked.

“My Dad's I don't really know them and it's been on my mind a lot the last couple of months.” Harry explained, he did his best to stay calm thinking about how proud his mother would be of him.

“Oh that's so sad.” Ginny simpered, “It's like you're all alone.”

“I'm going to go.” Pansy said, standing up from her kneeling position, brushing off her skirt and picking up her shoes and socks, “I'm sorry.”

“Can you guys give us a moment please?” Harry asked.

Ron looked surprised for a moment before nodding and dragging Ginny away.

“Why?” Harry asked her quietly.

“I'm sorry I just can't do this with them looking over me all the time.” Pansy shrugged, “It's hard enough without Daphne here with us and all I keep thinking about it those two.” she gestured to Ron and Ginny.

Harry nodded, he was strongly regretting letting Ron watch anyway and he couldn't blame Pansy for wanting some space.

  
“Can I go to?” Draco asked.

“No.” Harry smirked, “You have to be here, a perk of being my best friend.”

“Awww I'm you're bestest friend? I’m touched.” Draco grinned.

They watched Pansy walk away and waved Ron and Ginny back.

Pansy made her way over to next to the forest. There was a thick fog setting in and she couldn't see Daphne and Astoria so she put her shoes and socks down and knelt on the slightly damp grass.

She tried to clear her thoughts, there was far too much running around her head. She shifted her weight so she was sitting and reached down to run her fingers over the silver anklet she had on. It had several intricate charms on it including a new one, a swan in honour of her great great aunt who had recently past away. It was made from finely worked sliver with a large carved ruby for a head.

It had been her great great aunt's when she was a girl, she'd worn it nearly every day, although she had worn it on a bracelet. Pansy was thinking of swapping over to a bracelet as well, she didn't get to wear her anklet enough; it didn't really go with thick tights or socks which the harsh weather that often required her to wear.

Pansy shook her head and dug her fingers into the grass.

“There's so many questions I wish I’d had the chance to ask you.” She whispered to herself, “But I'm so glad for every moment, every visit I got to see...”

There was a light flickering in the forest. Students weren't allowed in the forest, even for ceremonies and the light glinting in the corner of her eye was annoying her.

“Hello?” Pansy called, whoever it was, they didn't seem to far away. Although the fog was making it hard to tell, “You shouldn't be in there… do you need some help?”

There was no answer so Pansy tried to ignore it.

“I remember playing in the field outside your house, running with you though the flowers and splashing in the stream. You were always so...” Pansy couldn't help it, the light kept catching her eye and drawing her attention back to the present rather that the past she was trying to remember.

She stood up with a loud huff and walked towards the edge of the trees, “I don't know what you're playing at but can you move please? I’m trying to focus!”

There was still no answer, just the flickering light. Pansy looked behind her, something felt strange about the whole thing. She wondered if someone was hurt or trapped, she though if it was just a joke or they were sneaking off they would have moved by now. Pansy looked around her and made up her mind; moving slowly towards the light. She kept moving forwards until she couldn't see the tree line through the fog.

“Hello?” She called again, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end, “You shouldn't be in here, the forest is out of bounds.”

There was a small mumble. Pansy wandered if that was a cry for help; she wanted to go back but didn't want to leave if it was someone in trouble. She couldn't imagine being trapped and someone not coming to save her after all.

She tried to move forward again, but her feet where stuck. The light that she had been following was dimming away leaving her with just the light from her wand. Pansy felt the panic start to rise, she reached down to feel around her ankles. Sand.

Pansy started to struggle as she felt herself slipping slowly more and more into the sand she had been standing on.

“Help!” She screamed. She was sure the was a rustle close by but no one came.

She called for help again, she was now up to her waist in the sand. Her brain started to think, she shouldn't still be sinking, you didn't sink this much in quick sand and she was staying as still as she could under the circumstances.

The minutes ticked by but apart from that first rustle there was no sign of anyone else around. She couldn't see the school grounds, just an endless wall of trees around her.

“Help! PLEASE!” She called again, tears pouring down her cheeks.

“Is someone in there?” A voice called in the distance.

“Yes!” Pansy called back, the sand was now just below her chin and she was struggling to keep her arms free, as she fought to keep her growing panic from turning into hysteria, “Help me. Please!”

There was the sound of running foot steps as a young boy, around her age, came over. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled.

Pansy felt herself stop moving deeper but he was struggling to get her free.

“You need to move your feet.” He told her.

“I can't.” She replied, “I'm trying but I can't move them.”

The boy let go of her and for a moment and Pansy felt herself being to slip again.

“Help me I’m still sinking!” She cried.

“Give me a second, I’m going to get you out I promise!” The boy told her with a kind and reassuring smile.

He took off his uniform and quickly ripped it into long strands tying them together. He looped it around and tree and gave pansy one end. Pansy tried to spit some sand out of her mouth so she could breath and wrapped the cloth around her fingers so tightly they hurt.

The boy took the other end and pulled. This time Pansy felt herself move up. A few more pulls and Pansy was able to crawl away from the sand pit which quickly vanished; changing back to the soft forest ground it had always been.

“What the hell was that?” Pansy asked, shaking.

“I don't know. Let's get you to Madam Pomfrey.” The boy said.

Pansy nodded and walked with him towards the castle. She hadn't been able to have a good look at him before but he was tall and strong, with neat black hair that fell in ringlets to his broad shoulders.

“Have I seen you before?” Pansy asked, his face seemed familiar.

“I play Quidditch.” he shrugged, “I'm one of the Ravenclaw chasers.”

Pansy nodded and smiled, “It's Culpeck right?”

The boy nodded, “That's me. William Culpeck.” he smiled, a kind smile that made Pansy want to smile back.

They reached the hospital wing and knocked.

“What is it?” Madam Pomfrey said, looking over a clip board, she looked up, “Miss Parkinson what on earth happened to you?”

“We're not exactly sure.” Pansy said, she could still feel herself shaking.

“Well take a seat on bed three. I’ll just grab your file.” Madam Pomfrey instructed her.

Pansy and William walked over to bed three and sat down. For the first time Pansy could look over herself. Her dress was filthy, covered in sand and mud that was also caked to her legs and feet. Her skin was badly scrapped and rubbed raw from the sand and struggle, leaving small trickles of blood running down where they dropped onto the floor.

“Oh no!” Pansy exclaimed.

“What's wrong?” William asked.

She shook her head, “It sounds really silly but I had my anklet on. It had five charms that were very precious to me, including one from my great great aunt. She passed away a few months ago and we were very close.” She felt like crying.

“That's awful.” William said, “I'm so sorry.”

Pansy wiped her eyes, “I know it sounds silly after everything that happened it's just...”

William patted her hand, “It's not silly. Things like that are very important.”

Pansy nodded and sniffed, “I just can't believe they're gone. I’d just gotten the one from my aunt, it was a beautiful silver swan with a carved ruby for a head, I think it was her mothers before hers and now it's lost...”

Madam Pomfrey came over with several bottles and clean, white, cloths in one arm, a cup of tea in her free hand.

“What are you doing here, Mr Culpeck?” She asked.

“He saved me.” Pansy said, “When I was trapped.”

“And I’m sure he was very brave but he shouldn't be here. Run along to the feast I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will want to talk to you about what happened tomorrow.” Madam Pomfrey said firmly.

William nodded and left the hospital wing, waving goodbye to Pansy.

“Here drink this. It's been well sugared.” Madam Pomfrey instructed, giving the tea to Pansy.

She took a few sips and began to feel better. Her cuts and grazes were also now starting to hurt, her brain must have been in to much shock to register it before.

Madam Pomfrey was already cleaning the sand and dirt from Pansy's skin with her wand.

“I can't do much for your dress I'm afraid but I'm sure the house elves will be able to make it as good as new.” Madam Pomfrey reassured her.

Pansy smiled and finished her tea, she sorely hoped so but looking down at the rips, blood and damage to the fabric she feared it might be even more than the most skilled of house elves could manage.

“So what happened?” Madam Pomfrey asked, finishing removing the dirt and began to pour some bright purple liquid from one of the bottles onto a cloth. She pressed it to Pansy's leg which stung painfully for a second before feeling much better as the liquid healed the damage to her skin.

“I was out next to the forest when I saw a light. There was a lot of fog,” Pansy began, “So I'm not entirely sure how far into the forest it was but I thought it might be someone in trouble so I went to help them. Then all of a sudden I couldn't move my feet, I didn't have my shoes on and I didn't remember walking in sand before, it just appeared.” She took a deep, steadying breath, “Then I started to sink. I called for help and thankfully William heard me. He managed, after a while, to pull be out and then the sand just vanished.”

Madam Pomfrey looked thoughtful and started to rub a pale cream over Pansy's skin, “Sounds like a Hinkypunk if I didn't know any better, but they don't have any in the forest and they certainly can't make magical sand traps. I’ll report this to Dumbledore, I’m sure he'll be able to figure it out.”

She finished healing Pansy and tided away the medicines, “Right Miss Parkinson, you're finished. Any more issues feel free to come back, they're only half way through the feast so I suggest we head down and be sure to eat plenty to raise your blood sugar.”

Pansy smiled and stood up, a shower of now dry sand fell off her dress and hit the floor. Madam Pomfrey rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything instead getting Pansy a change of clothes from her store cupboard and then escorting her to the hall.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

The next morning, everyone was talking about what happened to Pansy. Harry and his friends sat around the table eating their breakfast trying to ignore the stares and whispers around the hall.

“I can't wait for the game.” Pansy grumbled.

  
“Really?” Harry asked, eating his fourth slice of bacon, “Why are you so eager?”

“Because when we crush Gryffindor it'll give people something else to talk about.” She grumbled. Draco wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in for a hug.

“It'll be OK.” He told her, kissing the top of her head.

“Harry, Draco, Daphne a word?” Severus asked, coming up behind them.

Harry nodded cheerfully and got up. Severus led them out the hall to a quiet corner.

“The game teams today have been changed.” Severus told them, “It's now Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff.”

“But that game was the scheduled for December the first.” Draco huffed.

“I know. Mr Weasley is still saying his arm is too bad to play and Professor McGonagall requested the change, which was approved.” Severus told them.

Harry let out a loud huff, “You know he's putting it on.”

“Well as a teacher I couldn't possibly comment.” Severus told them levelly.

“What if his arm isn't better by December?” Daphne asked, “We shouldn't have to keep postponing it forever; apart from anything else it will throw off the whole system if Gryffindor can't play the match.”

“Professor McGonagall seems confident that Mr Weasley's arm will be better by then but Mr Wood has told staff he's going to begin to train a substitute just in case.” Severus told them.

“Well I guess that's that then.” Harry grumbled, he was now feeling very stupid wearing his Quidditch robes.

“Yes there really is nothing more to do. Finish your breakfast and I’ll see you all out there.” Severus said, with a small smile.

Draco and Daphne walked back towards the hall.

“Aren't you coming Harry?” Daphne asked.

Harry shook his head, “I'll be there in a moment. Da… Professor Snape could I have a word.”

Severus smiled and nodded, he walked Harry down into the dungeons and into his office.

“What can I do to help?” Severus asked.

Harry sat down on one of the large comfy green sofas, “Have you heard anything from Mum? About me going to Hogsmead at the end of term?”

Severus shook his head, “No, I’m sorry Harry. Last I heard she's still thinking about it.”

“Has she said anything about wanting to take me out of school again?” Harry asked nervously, “I get all the letters from her but they never tell me what I want to know.”

Severus let out a small chuckle, “I understand. As far as I know Lily has no plans to take you out of school at the moment, but it is very difficult for her. Especially after what happened to Pansy she's worried it was an attack on you.”

“Pansy wasn't with me.” Harry said.

“But she normally is.” Severus explained, “And they don't know what happened yet, Hagrid looked through the forest last night and didn't find any trace of quick sand or a Hinkypunk.”

“We don't normally go to the forest; we go down by the lake. Pansy left because Ron and Ginny were driving her nuts.” Harry looked down at his fingers, “Do you think it was an attack on me?”

Severus shook his head, “No. Or if it was, it wasn't very well thought out. Lots of students take part in the holiday celebrations.”

Harry felt a little better, he didn't want to admit it but Professor Trelawney's constant predictions of his death were starting to get to him but when you hear the same thing for an hour four times a week, it starts to get into your head.

He gave Severus a hug and went back to the hall to finish breakfast.

“You OK?” Daphne asked, watching him stuff the last of his toast into his mouth.

Harry nodded, “Yep everything is fine.” He checked his watch, “Come on lets head out and get a good seat.”

Harry, Daphne, Astoria, Pansy and Draco walked out to the large stadium that stood on the Hogwarts grounds.

“ 'Ello you lot.” Hagrid said, as they walked into the stadium, “ 'Ow's thin's?”

“We're fine.” Pansy smiled.

“Good, glad to 'ear it. I'm sorry wha' happened to yea.” Hagrid said, looking sombre.

“Don't worry about it. I’m fine now.” Pansy smiled.

“Fancy sitting with us for the game?” Harry offered.

Hagrid nodded his bushy head and smiled, “Aye tha' would be lovely.”

They'd just reached the entrance to the stadium when someone called Pansy's name. She turned around and smiled.

“Hi William.”

“Who's this?” Harry asked, confused. What was a Ravenclaw Quidditch player wanting with Pansy? He was also a year above them so it couldn't be about school work.

“This is William, my gallant rescuer.” Pansy grinned.

“Well, we're all really grateful.” Draco said, holding his hand out for William to shake.

William shook it and smiled, “It wasn't any trouble. Actually I was wondering if I could borrow Pansy for a few moments?”

Pansy nodded and told Draco to save her a seat. She followed William out of the stream of people entering for the game.

William reached into his pocket feeling a little awkward, “I went back out to where I found you and I managed to summon these.”

He held up a green and silver friendship braid anklet with four of Pansy's charms on.

“I hope you like it, and feel free to replace the braid, it's just what I had. You're lucky I had the those colours, normally I only have bronze and blue in stock for fixing my robes.”   
  


Pansy smiled and took it off him, “This is so kind, thank you so much. You really didn't have to, I mean you saved my life after all.”

William smiled at her, “Well you seemed really upset and I know how much these things can mean to you. I have a stuffed toy rabbit that was once my grandmother's. He still comes with me to school every year and sits on the end of my bed. I can't imagine what I’d do if I lost him.”

Pansy smiled, “I'm so grateful.” she looked over the charms running her fingers over each one in turn.

“I couldn't find your Swan charm though. I was kinda confused by that because it's the only one I actually knew what it was meant to look like.” William said, running a hand through his hair.

“That's strange,” Pansy muttered, she felt a small sadness in her heart that she hadn't gotten that one back as well. She shook her head and smiled, “But it doesn't matter really. I’m so very grateful. Thank you.”

She ran her fingers over the charms again, “Can you put it on my wrist? Tights and anklets don't really work.”

William nodded and carefully tied it in place and smiled, “Wish me luck today?”

Pansy grinned, “I don't know, might go better for Slytherin if you loose, Gryffindor always looses to Hufflepuff after all.”

William laughed, “Yeah Diggory is a brilliant Seeker, even Harry would find it a tough match against him.”

Pansy smiled and checked her watch, “You'd best finish getting ready.Good luck.” she said, she gave him a quick wave and went to go find her seat. She found them easily and moved past the people who had already made themselves comfortable on the seats, making sure to stand on Millicent's toes on the way past.

“What's that?” Daphne asked, pointing to the bracelet.

“William made it for me; I lost my anklet yesterday and he went out and found the charms for me.”

“That's so sweet.” Astoria said, “I couldn't imagine ever loosing my charm bracelet.”

“I was really upset.” Pansy nodded, “He couldn't find my swan one though.”

“You might have some competition.” Harry said, giving Draco a playful nudge.

Draco rolled his eyes, “Yeah OK. Not really all that worried.”

Pansy laughed, “Really? Not going to lock me in a tower?”

“I'll lock you in the divination tower if you want.” Draco smirked.

“Now that's just to cruel!” Pansy gasped in pretend shock. She cuddled into Draco's arm to watch the match.

Pansy clapped and cheered along with everyone else. William really was really very good in the air. His broom wasn't as new as many of the other ones on the field but not as old as the cleansweeps the Weasleys rode around on.

Pansy felt very guilty though, she couldn't take her eyes off William. Halfway through the game a well aimed bludger from the Hufflepuff team knocked William off his broom.

Pansy gasped and was on her feet, leaning forward over the stands.

“Is he all right?” Harry asked, leaning forward as well.

“He'll be fine.” Pansy said, “He'll be fine, he's not that high up.”

Cho Chang, the pretty Ravenclaw seeker swooped over and helped haul William back onto his broom but the back of his robes.

“You good?” She shouted.

William nodded, “I'm good. Thanks.”

Cho nodded and flew quickly away, circling high above the pitch.

“Wow, that could have been nasty.” Draco said, Pansy sitting back against his arm again.

Pansy nodded, “Yeah. Wouldn't have been pleasant to fall that far. He's a good flyer though.”

Draco smiled and nodded, “Well Ravenclaw have always been our big competition. Hufflepuff have a couple of good players, but Ravenclaw is more of a solid team.”

Harry nodded, “Not sure who will win this one though, Hufflepuff are playing really well today.”

“I think Ravenclaw will win.” Pansy said, trying not to blush.

Ravenclaw did win the match by twenty points, Pansy was rather happy with that.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The 25th of November was a cold and frosty day but that didn't stop Danica waking up full of excitement and rushing through to her parents' room.

She bunched her fists in her night dress and forced herself to knock calmly on the door rather than just busting in.

Lily got up, puzzled at the knock so early in the morning and opened the door.

“Since when do you knock on the door?” She smiled down at Danica.

“I'm a big girl now.” Danica said proudly.

Lily let out a small laugh, “Yes you are. Happy Birthday my darling.”

Danica grinned and moved past her mother to jump on the high bed. Severus caught her and pulled her in for a hug.

Danica planted a large kiss on his cheek.

Lily climbed back into bed and snuggled her daughter, “So does it feel different being five now?”

Danica shook her head, “Not really but I am more grow… grow… grown up now.” she grinned.

Lily and Severus looked down at her, it seemed like five minutes ago she was babbling half spoken words, and five minutes before that she was a new born baby and they were teaching Harry how to support her head up.

Severus had always loved Harry, how could he not when he was Lily's son? Every time he looked into Harry's eyes he saw Lily but the day they'd told him he was going to be a big brother, the look on Harry's face, that was what had cemented Harry into Severus's heart in his own right.

Danica had truly brought the family together in more ways than one. Severus had no doubts that the family would still be together even if Danica hadn't come along but would they have been as close he wasn't sure.

They lay in bed for a while. Danica telling them a long and complex tale about why giant orange snails could only eat oranges which wasn't even remotely the case but she did have some interesting arguments for it. At eight they headed down the stairs, still in their pyjamas.

Sirius was already up, sitting at the dinning room table in his pyjamas, trying not to look tired. Kreacher was wearing a clean, white pillow case that Danica had drawn on to decorate; the table laid with pancakes and chocolate spread.

There was a large pile of presents at one end, neatly wrapped in colourful paper and ribbons. Danica took her seat and pulled a pancake onto her plate.

“Well a toast.” Lily said sitting down, “To our wonderful daughter, happy birthday.” she raised her glass of apple juice.

Sirius and Severus both raised their coffees, Kreacher his little cup of tea. Danica beamed at them, grinning and piling white chocolate spread onto her pancake.

They ate quickly, Danica eating most of a jar of chocolate spread on her own but since it was her birthday they didn't stop her. Once they'd finished, they said goodbye to Severus who had to go out to work and Lily took Danica upstairs to get her birthday dress on.

Danica sat on the bed, playing her her toy eagle while Lily got out a beautiful layered dress with little capped sleeves that was pink but changed colour in the light to a shimmering rainbow.

“Mummy,” she asked, patting the bed next to her.

“What is it darling?” Lily said, standing up from where she was pulling out Danica's shoes and sitting down next to her daughter, pulling her into a hug.

“Harry gets and extra special present on his birthday but I don't.” Danica said.

Lily gave a small smile and nodded, “Yes he does.”

“Why doesn't he get it with all his other presents?” Danica asked, “It's more fun to open them with everyone.”

Lily paused to think for a moment, she knew this time would come sooner or later. Danica would reach an age where she started to notice and remember things but it was still a difficult topic to talk about with anyone, let alone in a way someone so young would be able to understand.

“Well a long time ago, I didn't live with your Daddy, I lived with someone else called James Potter, he's Harry's Daddy.” Lily explained.

“But Harry calls Daddy Daddy.” Danica said confused.

“Yes, that's because when Harry was very, very little something very, very bad happened and James… went to the afterlife. Your Daddy found us and helped me get all better so your Daddy is the only Daddy Harry remembers having.” Lily explained, “After I was better, me and Uncle Sirius went back to my old house and found some things, as many as we could, seventeen in all that once belonged to James so that we could give them to Harry.” Lily tried to explain simply without leaving anything out. She didn't want to lie to Danica.

Danica nodded thoughtfully, “So it's like James is giving the presents?”

Lily nodded, “Exactly. Me and Daddy and Uncle Sirius and Remus wanted for James to still be a part of Harry's life.”

Danica nodded again, “Ok, that makes sense.”

Lily gave a small laughed, “Shall we get dressed?”

Danica nodded and hopped off of the bed, pulling her nightdress over her head. Lily watched as Danica carefully stepped into the dress herself and adjusted the sleeves.

“Do you need help with the zip?” Lily asked with a smile.

Danica tried to reach round to do it herself before nodded, “My arms aren't long enough.” she sighed.

Lily quickly zipped up the dress and let Danica put on her little black ballet pumps by herself. It made her heart swell with pride that her little girl was getting so grown up but at the same time she missed the baby moments. It seemed only yesterday she was teaching Harry how to dress himself.

“All ready.” Danica exclaimed, bringing Lily out of her musings.

“You look wonderful.” Lily told her, giving her a big kiss. They sat on the bed as Lily ran a brush through Danica's long black hair and tied it with a white ribbon.

Sirius was waiting outside the door, dressed smartly in dress robes. Danica went down stairs with him leaving Lily to get dressed.

She pulled her hair out of it's night time plait and brushed it, putting it up with a slide showing a golden lion. She put on a simple blue dress that nipped in at the waist and flared out to just above her knees and put on matching shoes before heading down stairs.   
  


Sirius was also now dressed and sitting on the living room floor playing a rather complex game with Danica's toy farm. Danica kept telling him off for not doing it the way she wanted them to.

Lily wandered through to the kitchen where Kreacher was icing a cake.

“Do you want any help Kreacher?” She asked, she knew that he would say no but she always offered anyway.

Kreacher shook his head, “No thanks you Missy Lily. I is got everything under control.” he smiled and added another perfect butter cream rose to the cake.

Lily nodded and smiled, making her way back through to the living room. Danica had given up trying to teach Sirius and Severus how to play and was now quietly playing by herself.

Lily took a book off the shelf and snuggled into Severus's side to read. At one o'clock there was a knock on the door. Sirius got up and opened it.

Nikka walked in with a parcel and added it to the pile of presents.

“I'm glad you could make it.” Lily smiled, standing up and giving her a peck on the cheek.

“I'm glad I was invited.” Nikka smiled.

“Aunty Nikka!” Danica squealed, jumping up and giving her a hug.

“Hi Kitten!” Danica said picking her up and spinning her round, “Wow you're getting big!”

“I am a big girl now. I’m FIVE now!” Danica said proudly.

Danica did a little twirl in happiness, Nikka laughed.

“Come play!” Danica asked, pulling on Nikka's hand.

Nikka took a seat on the floor and played with the horse toys as instructed, she was apparently much better at the game than Sirius and Severus had been. It wasn't long later that the Longbottoms and Malfoys arrived, adding several more presents to the pile.

Lily was busy chopping salad in the kitchen when Nikka came into get a cup of tea.

“You managed to escape then?” Lily laughed.

Nikka grinned, “Just. She's playing with Kreacher and Matthew. Narcissa is teaching them the correct way to have a tea party.”

“That sounds about right.” Lily smiled.

“I'm sorry if I spooked Harry the other day. I meant to say it earlier but school is just insane at the moment.” Nikka said, sneaking a chocolate biscuit to dunk in her tea.

“What do you mean?” Lily asked.

“Just before he went back to school… he caught me coming out of Sirius's room?” Nikka said, “He didn't tell you, can't have freaked him to much then.” She smiled.

“You spent the night?” Lily asked excitedly.

Nikka looked confused at her, “I've spent the night quite a few times. Didn't Sirius tell you?”

Lily shook her head, “No he's not told me.”

“Oh Lily, I’m so sorry. I know with Danica and Harry in the house, I just assumed he'd told you.” Nikka gasped.

“It's fine, I'm really happy for you.” Lily beamed, “Well, I’m going to kill him for not telling me but not cross at you! Not at all!”

She gave Nikka a tight hug, “You guys are so perfect together and he has been so much happier since you've been in his life.”

Nikka blushed, “I really like him. I didn't want to, he's a lot older than me and this so isn't a good time for me to be distracted, training to be an Auror isn't a walk in the park after all.” She thought for a moment, “We've actually talked about getting married.”

Lily clapped a hand over her mouth, “Wow really?”

Nikka laughed a nodded, “If he did I think I'd say yes. I can't imagine my life without him.”

“Mummy!” Danica called through.

“What is it darling?” Lily said, putting the bowl of salad on the table.

“Can we have cake?” Danica asked, standing in the kitchen doorway.

Lily smiled, “Well lets have the rest of tea first shall we?”

Danica let out a loud sigh, “If we have to.” She grinned and ran into the dinning room.

Lucius and Alice were talking about a new type of herb that had very promising properties. Danica looked seriously at the table, a little frown on her forehead.

“What's wrong?” Lily asked, crouching down.

“Nothing.” Danica said, “I'm thinking. I sit here.” She said pointing to the end chair, “Because it's my party. So Aunty Cissy sits here.”

She sat Narcissa down on her left side.

“And Uncle Sirius goes here.” She said leading him to the right, “Is that right?” She asked Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled, “Yep, well done. Now where does Mummy sit?”

“At the other end.” Danica said proudly.

“Well done.” Lily smiled, taking her seat.

Danica climbed up into her chair, “I don't know where everyone else sits.” She shrugged.

“That's OK, you did really well.” Narcissa gave her a warm smile.

Danica blushed, and carefully placed her napkin across her lap. Kreacher proudly brought through a large roast chicken and began to carve it.

Nikka sat happily next to Sirius, their hands interlocked under the table.

  
“Uncle Sirius, can I ask you a question?” Danica asked, finishing her food.

Sirius nodded, “Of Course, what's up?”

“Will Aunty Nikka move in here with us?” Danica asked.

Nikka let out a laugh, Sirius almost blushed.

“Maybe.” Nikka smiled, “We'll just have to see how it goes.”

Danica let out a sigh, “I would have liked it if you could move in.”

“Shall we do presents?” Lily asked, distracting her daughter.

Danica nodded and sat up a little straighter. Lily and Kreacher left the room for a moment before returning with armfuls of brightly wrapped parcels.

“This one is from us.” Alice said, as Frank handed over an odd shaped parcel with purple wrapping.

Danica happily tore off the paper and beamed.

“My first cauldron.” Lily smiled, “That's brilliant. Thank you so much.”

“Yes thank you.” Danica smiled, “You can make pink sparkles!” she said, pointing to one of the moving pictures on the box. A young boy was pouring a vile of clear liquid into the cauldron which let out a stream of pink glitter.

Next was the Malfoys with several new colouring books and a princess castle dolls house.

“Me next.” Nikka said, “Here.” She handed over her gift and watched Danica open it excitedly.

“A ROBOT TRICERATOPS!!!” Danica squealed loudly, “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Nikka laughed, helping Danica open it up.

“Walk.” Danica said, the triceratops moved across the table.

“That's really cool.” Sirius said, “Where did you find it?”

“In a muggle shop, with a few small alterations.” Nikka gave him a wink.

Several more presents later and Danica had gotten just about everything a five year old witch could possibly want, including a new toy kitchen from Lily and Severus, a mini broom from Sirius and a sea shell necklace from Kreacher.

“Just a few more now.” Lily said, she moved over another pile that was sitting on the side board, “These are from the people who wished they could be here today but can't.”

Danica took the first parcel and opened it.

“ _Love you lots, you're the best little sister in the whole world! Happy Birthday!! Lots of love Harry.”_

Inside was a hand drawn card and the notebook with a kitten on the cover. The next was from Lupin with a book about werewolves and animagi.

Danica felt so happy she could burst. She made a large wish when she blew out her birthday candles, screwing up her eyes tightly.

“What did you wish for?” Lily asked her, handing her a slice of cake.

“Can't tell.” Danica said, “It wont come true. Mmm strawberry.” She said taking a bite of the icing.

After a lot of cake, talking and another game of farms in the sitting room, they waved goodbye to their guests at the door.

“Did you have fun?” Lily asked.

Danica nodded and rubbed her eyes, she suddenly looked very young, “It was brilliant.”

“Come on. Lets go have a snuggle before bed.” Lily told her. She picked Danica up, who snuggled her head down on Lily's shoulder, and carried her through to the sitting room.

Lily dozed happily for an hour or so before waking when there was a sudden pop in the room. Lily's green eyes fluttered open to see Severus standing in the middle of the sitting room, holding a small cupcake.

“Is she asleep?” he whispered, gesturing to Danica.

Lily nodded, “Yeah. She's going to wake up anyway though when I stand up.”

Lily brushed a finger down Danica's cheek to gently wake her.

“Happy Birthday, my kitten.” Severus said, bending down to give her a kiss.

Danica smiled and snuggled in against her mothers chest, “I'm tired.” she yawned.

Lily gave a small laugh and gave her a kiss, “Well you did have a very busy day. Shall we get you to bed?”

Danica nodded and reached out her arms for Severus. He put the little cupcake on the side table and picked Danica up.

He and Lily walked up the stairs in peaceful silence. They changed Danica out of her party dress and into her pyjamas, laying her down in the bed.

“Where's Sirius?” Severus asked, tucking the blanket around Danica's shoulders.

“He's still out with Nikka.” Lily smiled, “Night night sweetie.” She gave Danica a kiss on the forehead.

Danica's eyes were already closed, her chest falling up and down softly. Severus and Lily left the room, shutting the door quietly.

“They seem to be really getting on.” Lily smiled, “I'm happy for him.”

“Me too,” Severus nodded, “She's a lovely lady.”

Lily agreed and they headed down the stairs, hand in hand, for a drink before bed.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

The first of December was pouring with rain that hammered down on the ceilings of Hogwarts, filling the castle with noise. Harry didn't care though. Flint had said he was the better Seeker currently meaning that Harry sat, dressed in his Quidditch robes, eating his breakfast feeling very good about himself.

“The weather is terrible.” Hermione said, giving the sky a quick glance before diving back into her book, “Are you sure it's the best idea to be playing today?”

Harry shrugged, “Quidditch doesn't just get stopped for something as small as the weather.”

“Harry you wear glasses, how are you even going to be able to see?” Pansy pointed out.

Harry hadn't thought of that. The rain that was lashing down was going to make it nearly impossible for him to see anything.

Hermione took his glasses off his nose and muttered something, pointing her wand at the glass lenses. There was a small flash of orange light before she nodded and gave them back.

“There you go,” She said, turning back to the book she was reading, “They should now repel the water so you'll at least be able to see.”

“Good.” Daphne said, sitting down with them, “We need to beat Gryffindor today.”

She glared over to where Ron was sitting with the other members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Ron's arm was now finally out of the sling and he was loudly telling everyone that it was only better so quickly because of his hard work.

“Agreed.” Hermione huffed.

“You're meant to be on their side.” Draco smirked.

Hermione slammed the book closed, “Well I'm sorry but I have so much homework, every single night the last thing I need to be doing is extra research on Magical Creatures but am I because Ronald felt the need to make a fuss over the scratch he got on his arm so excuse me if I'd rather you lot won.”

“Miss Granger, you are not permitted to be sitting at this table in the first place, but, since you are would you mind terribly keeping your voice down?” Professor Snape asked, gliding over.

Hermione blushed and gave a small nod.

“Good luck today team, I'm sure you'll all do your very best.” Professor Snape told them, he gave them a quick nod, and Harry a quick squeeze on the arm, before heading back to the teachers' table.

Hermione sighed, “I need to go swap my book. I'll see you after the game.” She gave a small smile and stood up.   
  


Harry followed her, “You look really tired at the moment.” He said quietly, “Have you thought about dropping a couple of subjects? I don't even know how you're making it to all your classes let alone doing all the work they take.”

Hermione smiled, “Thanks Harry, but I'm fine.”

Harry nodded and went back to finish his breakfast.

The Slytherin Quidditch team was soaked before they even reached pitch for the game, it wasn't a long walk to the changing rooms but the rain was coming down heavily enough to have them all shivering.

“I can't believe how bad the weather is.” Daphne grumbled, wringing her robes out, creating a puddle on the changing room floor.

“Ok everyone, yes the weather is crap but we still need to do our best and really show the Gryffindors what we're made of. Getting ahead early will make a huge difference. This is Wood's last year as captain so he's going to be desperate. We can do this.” Flint told them.   
  
There were a few cheers from the team before they lined up and made their way out the changing rooms and on to the pitch. Even though the weather was awful and the crowd was getting soaked, there was still a good turn out; most of the school was there.

“Now a nice, clean game!” Madam Hooch instructed as she always did, “Lets not drag on the game any longer than needed in this weather shall we?”

Flint and Wood nodded, looking murderously at each other. Harry looked across the pitch to see Ron joking with his brothers. Harry mounted his broom and kicked off, his eyes fixed on the box that contained the balls.

He saw the snitch be released and fly past his nose before disappearing; at least Hermione's spell was working.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, barely audible in the weather, throwing the quaffle into the air. It was quickly caught by one of the Gryffindor chasers who flew off towards the goal posts.

Harry ignored them, circling the pitch looking for the snitch. It was clear that Wood had been training his team hard and they were neck and neck. The time ticked on, Harry once thought he saw the snitch but as he dived in he could see it was just a reflection. Ron had followed him though, much to Harry's annoyance.

They'd been playing for a couple of hours, Harry was struggling to stay on his broom, the rain had soaked him through to the skin and was making him shiver uncontrollably.

“Time!” Madam Hooch shouted, blowing her whistle.

Harry gratefully flew back to the ground and touched down. He walked over to the rest of the team and listened.

  
“Look we have to find the snitch soon.” Flint told him, “We're all going to freeze to death otherwise. Look Harry keep looking, everyone else look as well, gesture to Harry if you can see it.”

It wasn't really in the rules but Harry couldn't argue that he wanted to be in his pyjamas and by the fire right now.

They all nodded and remounted. Ron was now following Harry closer than ever.

Then Harry saw it.

Just a flash of gold, climbing higher and higher into the sky. Harry didn't think twice but shooted after it. It didn't matter Ron had been so close. Harry was both a much better flyer and had a much better broom so was easily speeding ahead of Ron.

It started to go cold, not the normal cold from the weather, bone chilling and soul crushingly cold. Harry had gone to far, he tried to move his broom to go down but it had started to freeze, moving slowly and not responding.

“Come on.” Harry muttered, he could see ice starting to form around his gloves. Ron flew past him but Harry couldn't focus.

Everything was starting to go black and voices in his head seemed muffled and far away.

“Not Harry, please not Harry!”

It was his mum, she was desperate and crying.

“Move aside.”

“No please, take me!” Lily begged.

“Move aside you silly girl!” There was a spell that followed that Harry didn't hear, it was cut across by his mother screaming.

“Move. Out. The. Way.” the voice ordered her.

“I...I… no.” Lily choked out.

There was another ear shattering scream that filled every fibre of Harry's being and then everything went black.

Sirius lay on the bed, Nikka leaning over him, feeding him chocolate covered strawberries, personally she couldn't stand the things but they seemed to be going down well with Sirius.

“Oh yeah, this is the life. More strawberries.” He clicked his fingers.

Nikka raised an eye brow, “And where exactly did you want me to put them?”

Sirius smirked and pulled her in for a hug, kissing her deeply, “I'm always so happy with you.”

Nikka snuggled into his neck, “I know what you mean. I love being with you.”

“Well I am wonderful.” Sirius grinned.

Nikka shook her head and laughed, “That you are.”

They snuggled up with each other, cosy under the blankets.

“I like you're house.” Sirius said, “It's...”

  
“Small?” Nikka finished his sentence with a grin.

“I was going to say homely.” Sirius said, poking his tongue out at her, “But yeah it is a bit smaller than my place.”

“But you can get into at least fifty percent of my rooms without tripping over junk.” Nikka pointed out.

“You've only got two rooms! Three including the bathroom.” Sirius pointed out with a laugh.

Nikka shrugged, “It's still more rooms than you have that you can get into.”

“That's it.” Sirius flipped her over and pinned her down, tickling under her arms until she was crying with laughter.

There was a small tap on the window, a flustered looking brown owl sat there holding a letter. Sirius stood up and opened the window, taking the letter from the bird and giving it a pat.

“Come back to bed.” Nikka teased lying suggestively over the pillows.

Sirius smirked and considered it for a moment before his curiosity got the better of him and he slit the letter open.

“What's wrong?” Nikka asked, getting up as Sirius's face drained of colour from reading the letter.

She got up and gently put a hand on his arm and took the letter from Sirius's frozen fingers.

“Oh god Harry.” she whispered.

“I have to go.” Sirius mouthed, his brain clicking back to reality and what was going on.

“I'll come with you.” Nikka said, pulling on her jeans and reaching for her bra.

“No. It's fine.” Sirius said, an edge of harshness in his voice.

“I'm happy to come.” Nikka told him.

Sirius shook his head, “You have to get to class.” he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

“I'll see you soon.” Nikka forced a smile, “Let me know how Harry is doing.”

Sirius gave a quick nod and turned on the spot leaving for Hogwarts.

He arrived in Hogsmead, just outside the barriers to Hogwarts. The Dementors glared down at him and Sirius struggled to take a few steps forward. With his mind as hectic and panicked as it currently was he was easy pray for the fowl creatures. The Dementors swooped down at him and he quickly turned into Padfoot and trotted as quickly as possible past them.

Professor McGonagall was waiting for him a the door.

“I thought you'd be here, Mr Black.” She smiled.

Sirius turned back into a human and gave her a worried look, “Is he OK?”

Professor McGonagall nodded, “Harry is fine. He's resting in the hospital wing at the moment under Madam Pomfrey's instruction. I’ll take you up there if you want?”

Sirius nodded and followed Professor McGonagall down the corridors. He felt like she was walking painfully slowly on purpose but the corridors were filled with students and he didn't feel like physically pushing them out the way to get to the hospital wing quicker.

“He really is fine, Sirius.” Professor McGonagall gave him a warm smile and a quick pat on the shoulder.

Sirius felt like he was back at school and gave her a smile, “Thanks, I just need to see him myself.”

Professor McGonagall nodded and knocked on the door.

“Minerva.” Madam Pomfrey smiled, “I was expecting you.”

She opened the door and allowed Sirius into the ward. Harry was sitting up in a bed in the far corner, chatting to Lily and Severus. He spotted Sirius and waved him over. Danica was sitting on Harry's bed playing with a handful of chocolate frog cards.

“Uncle Sirius!” Danica squealed and jumped down.

Sirius swept her up in a hug before putting her back on the bed. Lily patted Harry's hand and stood up, walking over to Sirius.

“He's fine.” Lily assured him, “Severus stopped him falling before he got within fifty feet of the ground, he doesn't have a scratch on him.”

“Why did he fall?” Sirius asked, “Harry hasn't fallen off his broom in years.”

“The Dementors came onto the grounds and he fainted. Madam Pomfrey should be letting him out soon.” Lily sighed, “Dumbledore is investigating why the Dementors attacked but we haven't heard anything. Harry was pretty shaken up last night but back to his old self now.”

“I should have been here.” Sirius hissed at himself.

“We tried contacting you, we sent the owl to Nikka's in case you were there.” Lily shrugged, “It doesn't matter though, you're here now and no harm was done.”

Sirius gave a tight nod and moved over to sit next to Harry.

“Are you going to pull me out of school Mum?” Harry asked.

Lily shook her head, her long ginger hair shining in the sunlight as she moved, “No. Severus talked me out of it last night while you were asleep. It wouldn't be good and this was hardly your fault, but no more Quidditch- at least for a while.”

Harry didn't even argue, just nodded. He didn't really want to be back up in the air alone with Dementors flying around.

“What happened to my broom?” Harry asked, sitting up a little more, “Did Flint manage to catch it?”

Lupin walked over, “Sorry to interrupt, I was just able to get away from classes for a moment. How are you feeling Harry?”

“Fine.” Harry shrugged, “I don't really remember much.”

That was a lie. He remembered everything, every horrible voice had echoed around his head all night but he didn't want his parents to feel guilty for that. They would hate it if they knew he had laid awake, listening to their soft breathing and Danica mumbling in her sleep, terrified because every time he closed his eyes he could his his mother scream.

“Well I'm very glad.” Remus said, giving him a pat on the shoulder, he saw Dumbledore entering the hospital wing “Danica, fancy coming to class with me for a while?”

Danica's eyes lit up, “Yes, Yes! YES!” she shrieked.

“What's the magic word?” Lily asked her sternly.

“Please.” Danica beamed.

Lily laughed and gave her a hug. Remus took her little hand in his and walked down between the rows of beds and out the room.

“Professor Dumbledore.” Lily said, standing up and shaking his hand, “Has there been any news?”

Dumbledore looked gravely at the floor, “Yes, shall we speak privately?”

Lily looked worriedly at Harry. Severus took her arm and led her a short distance down the room. Harry could still hear them but he thought his parents knew that. Dumbledore looked over to him and frowned.

“So you said you had news Professor?” Severus asked.

“Yes.” Dumbledore paused, “The Dementors are claiming that someone ordered them onto the grounds.”

“What?” Lily gasped, “Who on earth would do such a thing?”

“I don't know. Clearly, one would hope, it wasn't a member of staff.” Dumbledore said.

“This wasn't an accident then? Someone was going after Harry?” Lily fumed.

“We don't know that.” Dumbledore said tactfully.

“No but why would they lie? They have no reason, if they weren't after Harry whoever sent them on to the grounds knew they would attack someone.” Lily pointed out, “He's not safe here Severus.”

“My dear Lily, please think about the wider ramifications of you taking Harry out of school at his time; it could well cause a panic.” Dumbledore suggested.

“But Harry would be safer.” Lily insisted.

“Not for sure, _if_ someone is after Harry then taking him away from school may only, in fact, remove him from the protection that is here.” Dumbledore said.

“We can protect him at home, without the flying horror monsters.” Lily snapped, it had been a long night and she was fed up of feeling like she was banging her head against a brick wall.

“Lily he might be safer here, you can't watch him twenty-four/seven.” Severus told her.

Lily sighed, maybe they were right, “If anything like this happens again.” she warned them, “But for now he can stay, but those... things, are to leave him alone.”

“I have had a word with them and they are not to stray onto school ground again. You have my word Lily.” Dumbledore placed his hand over his heart and gave them a small bow before leaving the hospital wing.

“Who would send Dementors into a school?” Sirius whispered to Harry.

Harry shook his head, those things needed to be a million miles away from here, he couldn't understand how anyone could possibly feel safer with them around.

Lily and Severus made their way back over to where Harry and Sirius were waiting and sat down.

Harry was released from the hospital wing later that day, feeling much better and mostly just sad his broom had been smashed to smithereens by the Whomping Willow, at least he had his Nimbus 2000 as a back up. A week later though he wasn't even too bothered by that. It was the teams broom that was gone, not his, and they'd already started looking for ways to raise money to buy the team a new one.

Sirius, however, was pale faced and pacing around Grimmauld place waiting for the bell to ring. Lily was out with Danica, getting her a new set of school books from Diagon Ally.

There is was; the door bell.

Sirius straightened up his robes and opened the door. Nikka stood in the door way and gave him an awkward smile. She had clearly just come from school, her hair in a messy bun at the nape of her neck and she was carrying a large bag of books.

“Come in.” Sirius said, moving out the way.

Nikka came in and took off her coat, hanging it and her bag up, “How's Harry?”

“He's OK. This time.” Sirius said.

“I'm glad. I was worried; I thought maybe something was wrong when I didn't hear from you.” Nikka smiled, relieved.

Sirius gave a small cough and composed himself, “We need to talk.”

Nikka's face fell and she took an unconscious step back, crossing her arms over her chest, “That doesn't sound good.”

Sirius looked down at his feet, “I can't see you any more.”

Nikka stared blankly at him, her brain couldn't process what she'd just heard, “Sorry, what?”

Sirius sighed, she looked so beautiful standing there, her large grey eyes looking at him like he could fix anything in the world.

“I… I can't see you any more. I’m ending this.” Sirius told her.

“What? Why?” Nikka said, her brain trying to catch up, fighting between wanting to cry, wanting to slap him and thinking it was all a horrible joke.

“I have to protect Harry.” Sirius shook his head, as though it was obvious.

“You can't be serious.” Nikka said, “Why does us being together put Harry in danger? Has someone said something?”

“No, no one has said anything. They couldn't get hold of me until the next morning because I was with you.” Sirius exclaimed, “What if it was an attack? He would have been dead before I could get there.”

“But he's fine, you said he was fine.” Nikka said, her voice starting to crack.

“Yeah this time.” Sirius said, “But what about next time?”

“I get that-” Nikka began.

“No.” Sirius snapped, “Look I’ve made up my mind and I will not, I WILL NOT put my family in danger. I have to be there to protect them.”

Nikka's eyes flared with anger. He wasn't even listen to her, giving her a chance to talk this through with him. Was this really all she'd ever meant to him? Someone to get thrown away with a pathetic excuse?

“Well as long as you've made up your mind I wont bother you again.” She snarled.

She stuffed her arms into her coat and grabbed her bag. Several of the books fell out of it in her rage.

“Nikka I'm...” Sirius started, bending down to help her pick up the books.

“Don't!” Nikka snapped, “Just don't. You've said everything you want to me. Goodbye.” she snatched the books back from him.

She stormed from the house, not daring to look back as tears poured down her cheeks. Sirius slumped against the wall and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He shook his head and went into the kitchen, splashing water onto his face; Lily and Danica might be home soon and he didn't want them to know anything had happened.

His heart ached already, he felt like curling up on the floor and sobbing but he couldn't let his selfishness get in the way of protecting his family. Not again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

Professor Lupin walked into the classroom looking rather worn out. Harry was keeping check of the lunar calendar, as always, and it was only a couple of days past the full moon. No wonder Remus was so tired.

“Now class today I thought we'd look at a couple of creatures who not only target witches and wizards but also muggles. Anyone got any suggestions?” Professor Lupin asked, leaning against his desk, “Yes Miss Davis.”

Tracy flicked her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder, “I read once about a case where a boggart attacked a muggle school. It hid in the sewer.”

Lupin smiled, “Yes well done. Boggarts have been known to attack muggles when provoked but they wont go out of their way to attack, well anyone really. Today we're going to be focusing on two creatures who will go out of their way to attack people.”

Lupin took out two large cages and placed them on the two front, empty desks. He took off the first cover to show an angry looking dwarf, about three foot high with a bright red hat on. It blinked in the light for a few seconds before beginning to bang on the bars of the cage with a large bone.

“That's a Red Cap Sir.” Blaise said, “My uncle had a run in with one once, ended up in St Mungo's for a week.”

Lupin nodded, “Well done Mr Zabini, two points. Yes these little guys might not have much magic to hit you with, but they are very strong and take great pleasure in beating anyone who comes near them. Can anyone tell me where they live?”

Harry slowly raised his hand.

“Yes Mr Potter.”

“In blood soaked soil I think.” Harry said, “That's why there is so much trouble with muggles getting hurt. A lot of famous battle fields are common places for people to visit.”

“Excellent Mr Potter.” Lupin beamed, “Another two points for Slytherin, and you are quiet right that is the biggest issue with them. One of the largest populations of Red Caps is at Culloden, which actually isn't far from here, but happens to have a rather popular visitor centre on it.”

Lupin waited a few moment for the class to scribble down some notes before taking off the other cover.

“Any guesses?” Lupin asked.

Harry wasn't sure there was even something in the cage, it was like a puff of smoke that had gotten trapped some how. There was a bright light fading in and out.

“It's a Will-O'-The-Wisp Sir.” Millicent Bulstrode said, leaning back in her seat, as though she wanted to be as far away from the creature as possible.

“Well done Miss Bulstrode; three points there. Not many people know it by that name, it is better known as a Hinkypunk. Anyone know how they work?” Professor Lupin asked, “Yes Miss Parkinson.”

“They have a bright light and make moaning sounds, to lure people off paths and trap them, get them lost in forests.” Pansy said, her brow furrowed in concentration.

“Well done, and another two points.” Lupin smiled, “And as you can see they are very good at being basically invisible. It can be nearly impossible to see them in the dark and it would take a very heartless person to ignore their pleas for help if you didn't know what they were.”

Pansy put her hand up, “Where do they trap people Professor? Do they create a trap for them?”

Professor Lupin shook his head, “No they simply use the bad ground conditions around them. That is why they are most commonly found in swamps, bogs that sort of thing.”

Pansy looked thoughtful and made two copies of the information, one in her work book and the other on a scrap of paper she then tucked away.

Lupin continued to explain how to spot a Red Cap nest and that you should always bring a small jar of animal blood with you as a gift if you are going to be straying into their territory. Pansy jotted down several notes, but most of the information was already in her text book.

What she was really interested in was the Hinkypunks. Having seen the creature in the cage she was sure that was what had lured her into the forest but as the other Professors had pointed out at the time; Hogwarts didn't have quick sand.

“Now what do you do if you hear someone, off the path, calling for help?” Lupin asked, “First and easiest thing to do it ask them to call their name. For all Hinkypunks can mimic sounds of distress they wouldn't be able to say a name so it is a quick way to see if there really is someone in trouble. But can anyone spot an issue with this method?”

Draco raised his hand, “They could be unable to talk.”

“Exactly Mr Malfoy,” Lupin said, “So if you want to be sure,”

He turned his back to the class and pointed his wand at the cage holding the Hinkypunk.

“Lumos.” He said clearly.

The tip of his wand let out a bright glow of light. The Hinkypunk all but disappeared in the light but it's small lantern turned a solid black colour. It looked like it was covered in slime, or melting, dripping down and moving in the light.

“That's disgusting.” Tracy sniffed, wrinkling her nose.

Professor Lupin put his wand out, “Yes not a pretty sight is it? A melting lantern like that is the best way to determine if you are dealing with a Hinkypunk and if you're not sure still? I would always advise that you get help. Remember there is no harm getting into trouble if you have someone to get you out of it.” Lupin smiled mischievously, “Now we've got a short while left, break off into groups and talk about what you've learned.”

Remus sat down gratefully at his desk and started to look over some marking that needed doing. Harry was worried about how tired he looked but shook his head to focus as Daphne and Pansy moved their chairs over to Harry and Draco's desk.

“It was a Hinkypunk that caught me in the forest on Halloween.” Pansy said firmly.

“We knew that.” Harry pointed out.

“Yes.” Pansy said, “But we didn't know what it was doing there. You heard Professor Lupin, they live near marshes and bogs the forbidden forest isn't boggy.”

They nodded thoughtfully.

  
“So it makes no sense that a Hinkypunk would be there.” Daphne said, “So why was it?”

“It's not a case of why was it, but who put it there.” Pansy told them.

“I don't understand.” Draco shook his head, “Why would someone put a Hinkypunk in the forest?”   
  


“And then make magic quick sand?” Harry added.

“I don't know but whoever it was was trying to kill me or at least someone.” Pansy whispered.

Harry shook his head, “You've always come with us for Halloween; how would anyone know they'd be able to get you by yourself? It's not that I don't believe you, we've just got to be sure.”

Pansy nodded, “I know. And I've thought a lot about this, trust me. They must have known that Ron was going to come with us and anyone who knew that and knew me would know I’d end up off by myself.”

“It still begs the question of how did they know Ron was going to be with us?” Harry pointed out.

“They have someone in the school.” Daphne gasped, as quietly as she could.

Pansy looked grave and nodded, “That's the conclusion I came to.”

Harry took a deep breath, there was not only someone on the outside seemingly out to get them but there was now someone in the school, feeding them secrets. This was huge and yet there wasn't really any proof that the teachers didn't already have. There was nothing they could do.

“We just have to keep our eyes open.” Daphne told them, “And anything we think is strange, we keep a note.”

Harry nodded in agreement. They'd get to the bottom of whatever was going on he was sure of that.

Just over a week later Harry was grateful to be leaving Divinations that day. He was fed up with Professor Trelawney sobbing and telling him how sorry she was for foreseeing his death, which would surely come soon. And yet, as Harry kept pointing out, he was young, healthy and had several powerful wizards and witches around him to protect him.

Harry was moaning to Daphne and Pansy about how annoying it was, add in Ron worshipping the ground Harry walked on, Harry was really thinking about changing subjects.

“Harry could I have a word?”

Harry looked over to see Professor Dumbledore, waiting for him.

“Umm, yeah sure.” Harry said, stopping and taking the few steps over to Professor Dumbledore. Pansy and Daphne followed.

“Lets go to my office Harry, we'll have more privacy.” Dumbledore looked pointedly at Pansy and Daphne.

“We'll meet you in Defence Against the Dark Arts then Harry.” Daphne said, taking Pansy's arm and guiding her away.

Harry racked through his brain to wonder what he could have done lately that would have gotten him into so much trouble he had to go to the Head Masters office. He'd been nice to Ron, avoided the Lestrange twins and their little cult of followers. He was even up to date with his homework, even if he had made up all his Divination fortunes.

“Parma Violets” Professor Dumbledore said clearly, to the large gargoyle that moved out the way to reveal the spiralling stairs.

Harry stepped on the moving steps, following Professor Dumbledore. They reached the large, circle office and Dumbledore gestured to the seat at the large desk.

Harry sat down and tried not to feel nervous. He made sure to keep his eyes away from Dumbledore's, Severus had always told him to be careful about who's eyes you look into; eye contact made it easier to read minds.

“How are you doing Harry? Looking forward to the Christmas Holidays I hope?” Dumbledore asked.

Harry nodded, “Yeah, it's always good.”

Dumbledore gave a slow nod, “I'm glad. And I'm glad you've recovered so well from your fall.”

“Yeah, I don't really remember what happened.” Harry lied, “But umm thank you. Dad said you were only a few seconds behind him doing a spell to break my fall.”

Dumbledore gave a tight smile, “Yes, well. No thanks are needed, I would have done the same for any of the students.”

Harry thought this was a strange thing to say, until Dumbledore had said it, it hadn't crossed Harry's mind that Dumbledore wouldn't have saved another student.

“What was it you wanted to talk me about Sir?” Harry asked, after a few moments of awkward silence.

“I received a letter, and inside it was a letter for you. A small note, asking me to give you the letter, explaining why. I have thought it over and feel you have a right to know what the letter says.” Dumbledore said. He pulled out a scruffy envelope from one of his many desk draws and held it delicately.

“Did you read it?” Harry asked.

“No, only my letter which explained what was in the letter to you.” Dumbledore said. He pulled out another envelope from the first, this one still sealed and handed it over to Harry.

Harry took it and looked it over, the paper was old and yellowed, a large stain covered one corner and the writing was messy and scribbled, like someone didn't have a lot of time to write.

“Do I have to read it here?” Harry asked, whatever was in the letter he wanted to read it by himself, not on display so he could have time to process what it said.

Dumbledore shook his head, “Of course not. I suggest you go to your room and read it now. I shall explain to Professor Lupin why you're late.”

Harry gave a small smile and stood.

“Harry,” Dumbledore called, just as Harry reached the office door, “Should you wish to talk about the contents of the letter or anything at all, my door is always open for you.”

Harry nodded and thanked him before leaving the room. Dumbledore's office was a long way from the Slytherin dorms but Harry walked as quickly as he could and had thrown his bag down on his bed before taking out the letter to look it over again.

There was no senders mark, the seal hadn't even been pressed, just a blob of dirty red wax. Narcissa had once explained to him what different ink and wax colours meant but he hadn't been paying attention. With nervous fingers he opened the letter and pull out a single, torn sheet of parchment.

“ _Dear Harry,_

_You don't know me and after all these years I don't really know you. I met you several times when you were a child. Me and your father were the best of friends and I think he would want you to know what really happened that night he died._

_I told You-Know-Who where your parents where hiding. I didn't have a choice, he would have killed me. This you know but what no one has told you is that He was only looking for your parents because they had been betrayed by someone else._

_Severus Snape over heard that you'd be a threat. That's why You-Know-Who wanted to kill your parents. Snape is the reason your father is dead and he should be the one to blame. I had no choice but to tell, Snape wanted to hurt James. He hated him, always had and then he swooped in and stole your mother._

_He is the real cause behind James's death. James was my best friend and I never wanted to see him hurt._

_I have nothing to gain by lying to you Harry, you were such a sweet baby and I am so sorry James didn't get to see you grow to be a man. But I know you'll do the right thing._

_By telling You-Know-Who that James was a threat, Snape may as well have made the killing curse himself._

_Peter Pettigrew._

Harry forced himself to read over the letter again. Severus who'd helped raised him had been the reason his father was dead. He'd known about Peter Pettigrew and he certainly wasn't blameless but Snape had set Voldemort to go after his parents.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Harry jumped up, filled with rage and stormed out of the dorm. He marched down the corridors, not really thinking but acting purely on the anger that filled him. He slammed open the Potion room door making the group of sixth years jump, and several potions fizzle and spit a few green sparks.

“What the hell is this?” Harry shouted, the few remaining students who had managed to keep their potions under control looked round, leading to their potions also giving up a few green sparks.

Severus swept over, glaring at Harry.

“What are you playing at Harry? My sixth years are trying to make an ageing potion, it is extremely advanced and you've just ruined every single one.” Severus hissed quietly.

Harry wouldn't calm down though, he gave his step father a shove and took a step backwards, “I know what you did! You helped Voldemort kill him!”

Harry waved the letter under Severus's nose. Severus snatched it and read quickly over the scribbles.

“This is not-” Severus started,

Harry cut across him, “I don't care what you have to say!” He screamed, his throat was hurting from shouting so much, “I trusted you!! You're nothing. I can't believe you. You never deserved Mum!” Harry knew, as soon as the words left his mouth he'd gone to far.

A dark cloud past over Severus's face, his mouth hardening into a tight line, “If you have something to discuss with me, Mr Potter, you may do so after class. Now get out of my classroom.”

Snape took Harry's arm and guided him forcefully out the classroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

Harry felt empty, all the rage that had built up had left, he felt sick and exhausted and was already regretting exploding the way he had. He wondered aimlessly through the corridors to Lupin's classroom and took the nearest desk to the door. Thankfully it was a book lesson so he could hide behind his text book and focus on not bursting into tears and embarrassing himself.

He left as soon as the bell rang, ignoring Remus and his friends calling after him. Instead he went to the library and flopped down in a chair.

“You OK Harry?” Hermione asked, she had a huge stack of books with her and looked as tired as he felt. Crookshanks was walking calmly by her feet, looking over the library with beady eyes.

“I just got some bad news.” Harry mumbled.

“Want to talk about it?” Hermione suggested, sitting next to him.

Harry lent back in his chair, “What would you do if you found out someone you'd always trusted wasn't who you thought they were?”

“Well if someone was trying to actively trick me I’d be cross but we never really know everything about another person Harry, everyone has a past.” Hermione pointed out.

“But this is huge, more than just a little bad thing someone did it's a huge bad thing someone did.” Harry tried to explain without actually telling her what had happened.

Hermione frowned, “What do you mean? Have you done something?”

Harry shook his head, “No it's not me.”

Hermione looked at him, with her clear brown eyes, “Harry, tell me what's happened.”

“I found out that someone was selfish and it caused the death of my Dad.” Harry sighed, he was close to tears now, “Everything that happened since, Mum having… it was just so tough and I grew up not even knowing my father because this person was pissed at something Dad had done years before.”

Hermione looked confused, “So are you cross at the person who did the thing that got your father killed or are you cross at your father for hurting that person in the first place?”   
  


Harry sat up straight, “I'm not cross at my Dad!” he shouted, “How could you even think such a thing?”

“Harry I wasn't trying to upset you I just didn't-”

“It doesn't matter.” Harry snapped, “I'm going to my room.”

Harry stormed out of the library leaving Hermione, stunned behind him. Harry paced his dorm angrily. Even Crabbe and Goyle left him be when they saw the flash of fury in his eyes.

Draco returned just before dinner and stopped, staring at his friend,

“Harry, what's up? We've been looking for you.”

Harry didn't have the letter, it was still with Snape, which caused another flash of anger.

“Harry whatever has happened you need to calm down.” Draco told him firmly.

Harry nodded, and forced himself to sit down on the bed and take several deep breaths. The knowledge that he's stormed into a classroom to shout at Snape would not only be around the school but soon his mother would know as well.

“I got a letter, from Peter Pettigrew.” Harry began.

“Peter Pettigrew,” Draco thought the name over, “The guy who betrayed you parents? Told You-Know-Who where they where?”

Harry nodded, “That's him.”

“Why on earth would he be writing to you?” Draco asked, he had an uneasy feeling about where this was going.

“He wanted to tell me that it wasn't just his fault my father was killed. You-Know-Who threatened him and forced him to tell but the only reason that You-Know-Who was even interested in my parents was because someone else told him that they were a threat. And that person was Snape.” Harry spat out.

Draco closed his eyes and took a deep breath, no wonder Harry was so upset, “Harry I know that can't have been easy to hear but, well there was a lot going on during the war and do you even know if it's true?”

Harry nodded, “Dumbledore said that he knew what was in the letter and he wouldn't have lied to me. Snape wanted my Dad dead and he caused it! It wasn't just Dad, Mum was nearly killed as well and me and how could he do something like that?”

Harry was getting upset again, anger over taking his brain and stopping him from thinking straight, he wanted to scream and cry but didn't want to do that with Draco in the room.

“Harry I...”

“There's nothing to say. He lied to me, for twelve years, he lied to me and everyone else.” Harry said firmly, “How can I forgive that?”

Draco didn't know what to say so instead he put an arm around his friend and gave him a hug, “Lets go down for dinner.”

Harry nodded and followed him out the dorm, he just wanted to sleep and felt slightly sick but more than that he didn't want to be alone.

One thing he hadn't thought of was the fact Severus would also be a dinner, glaring down at him from the teacher's table. Harry glared back.

“Who's put a bee in your bonnet?” Pansy asked, holding tightly to Draco's hand and helping herself to mash potato.

“Don't ask.” Draco told her, looking over at Harry who still looked fit to explode.

Severus excused himself from the teacher's table and swept over to where Harry and his friends where sitting.

“You left this in my classroom Mr Potter.” Snape told him briskly, thrusting the letter into Harry's hands and marching away before Harry could say anything.

“Is that the letter?” Draco whispered.

“Look at that.” Daphne pointed down the table to where Gemini was smiling down at Harry, a cruel shine in her dark eyes.

She shuffled down the bench and smiled, “Are we having issues with the darling family?” she asked smoothly.

“It's nothing.” Harry told her, a warning edge to his voice.

“Really?” Gemini asked, “You seem to have gotten a letter that's upset you. Now who could have sent something like that?”

Gemini didn't wait for an answer instead standing up and walking out the hall, quickly followed by her brother and several other Slytherins.

“How on earth did she know?” Harry muttered, his confusion taking over his anger for a moment.

“Harry?” Daphne said, getting his attention, “What's in the letter?”

Harry shook his head and handed it over. Daphne read over it and shook her head, before handing it to Harry and Pansy to read.

“I get why you're cross but this guy seems like he just wants to blame someone, anyone, that isn't himself for what happened.” Draco pointed out.

“Your Mother always said Pettigrew was a bad egg, how do you even know it's true?” Pansy said.

Harry rolled his eyes at having to explain this again, “Dumbledore said that he'd gotten a letter explaining what was in this one. Why would he give it to me if it wasn't true?”

“Maybe what was in the letter to Professor Dumbledore wasn't what was in this one. I think Pettigrew is just a liar.” Daphne said, utterly unconvinced by the letter.

Harry glanced up to where Severus was sitting at the teacher's table, still watching down at him.

“He lied to me. He got my father killed and nearly my Mother.” Harry said through gritted teeth, “How can I forgive him for that?”

“Looking forward to the trip to Hogsmead?” Pansy asked, changing the subject.

Harry shrugged, “Not sure I'll be allowed to go yet.”

“Well I am.” Daphne said, “I hear they have a wonderful dress shop there and I'm hoping to get a new dress for your new years party. And they have a book shop.”

“Me too.” Pansy smiled, “Draco is taking me to a little tea shop they have on a date.”

Draco smirked and wrapped his arm around Pansy, “I've already made the booking.”

Harry smiled at his friends attempts to cheer him up, “I hope I can go, they have a brilliant sweet shop, I'm hoping to get a few things for Danica and they have something called Zonk's joke shop which sounds like a lot of fun.”

“We should all go round together, it'll be more fun that way.” Daphne suggested, “Apart from the date bit anyway.”

“I wonder if Hermione is going.” Harry mused, he felt bad for shouting at her earlier.

“Well I suggest you write to your mother this evening and ask her if you can go. There's only a few days until the trip. Remember to add in how much you want to get things for Danica.” Pansy grinned.

Harry nodded and managed to force down a few mouthfuls of dinner. He sat in study period trying to write out a letter to his mother. He didn't want to tell her about the letter, he didn't want to think about how that letter was going to effect his mother.

But what if she already knew? What if she had always known what Snape had done and she married him anyway? Harry didn't want to think about it. Instead he put down a few basic details about how his classes were going before asking if he was allowed to go to Hogsmead and sending them his love.

“Professor Dumbledore.” McGonagall said, looking up from her desk where she was supervising the third years.

“Hello Minerva, I was just wondering if I could borrow Mr Potter?” Professor Dumbledore asked warmly.

Harry looked up at the mention of his name.

“Of course. Mr Potter, you may pack up your things.” McGonagall told him.

Harry nodded and stuffed his school books into his bag.

“Twice in one day?” Daphne whispered to him, “Do you want me to go with you?”

“No talking please Miss Greengrass. Focus on your school work.” Professor McGonagall chided her, “You have plenty of homework to be getting on with.”

A couple of the Gryffindors looked over and smirked at a Slytherin getting told off.

Harry shook his head, “Don't worry about it. I'll see you in the common room.”

Daphne gave a worried nod and went back to her Potions homework under the glaring but watchful eye of Professor McGonagall.

Harry followed Professor Dumbledore out the classroom and waited in the hallway.

“What were you working on Harry? I hope I wasn't interrupting.” Dumbledore asked kindly.

“No. I… I was just writing to my Mother, finished my homework earlier.” Harry said, he didn't see the point in lying.

“Well why don't we take a walk to the owlery and you can send it off while we talk?” Professor Dumbledore suggested.

Harry nodded and they started to walk towards the large tower that held the owls. It was cold, with a fierce wind howling through the glassless windows.

Harry carefully made his way over to Hedwig, avoiding the patches of ice the covered the floor. He could feel Dumbledore calmly watching him; the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. He ignored it and gave Hedwig a stroke and a few owl pellets before carefully tying the letter to her leg and letting her hop onto his arm.

“She's a beautiful owl Harry.” Professor Dumbledore remarked.

“Thanks.” Harry gave him a smile, “She was a birthday present from the Malfoys.”

Dumbledore nodded, “Ah yes. I remember when your mother first befriended Narcissa. I wasn't sure it was a wise idea.”

Harry didn't want to ask why but his curiosity got the better of him, “Why? Narcissa is lovely.”

Dumbledore nodded, “Yes, but her and Lucius were both proud supporters of before he was defeated.”

Harry felt his anger bristle, “They were cleared, it was put down that they were forced.”

“Yes.” Dumbledore gave a small smile, “That is was the official record states.”

“What...” Harry turned his back to Dumbledore for a few moments and moved Hedwig to the window watching her take off into the darkening sky.

“I do not mean to alarm you Harry.” Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder, turning Harry round, “But I, unlike many, think you have a right to know what it was like during the last war. I don't look at you like a child.”

“Professor Dumbledore, I… I would like to know.” Harry said, the moment he'd said it a small flame of regret started in the back of his mind but he pushed it away. He needed to know, he didn't want to find out he was really living with other traitors that had destroyed his family.

Dumbledore smiled, a glint of triumph in his eye, “I knew you would, shall we go to my office? Slightly nicer surroundings. We may even get a cup of tea and a cream cake.”

Harry nodded and followed the headmaster out the owlery.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

He was soon sitting with a cup of tea on the other side of the desk from Professor Dumbledore in the circular office. Fawks flew down from his perch to get a stroke from Harry.

“You must understand that during the war, it was a difficult time. Many people made difficult choices but if we don't hold people accountable for their actions...” Dumbledore trailed off, leaving Harry unsure of what he was going to say exactly.

Harry pulled out the letter from Pettigrew and placed it on the desk, “You said you know what's in this?”

Dumbledore nodded, “It explains to you that Professor Snape assisted in killing your father.”

Harry gulped, so it was true then.

“Professor Snape overheard some information that concerned both you and and he chose to pass that information on.” Dumbledore said calmly, “And yes, I can answer the question you are thinking. If Severus hadn't passed that information on, I am quiet sure your father wouldn't have died that night.”

Harry scrunched up his first until his nails dug into his palms painfully and his knuckles turned white, “Mum?”

“She knows. I was very against you staying with Severus when you were a child, I thought it was best you were raised away from all that but Severus disagreed and your mother was already falling back on old habits.” Dumbledore paused, “Her and Severus were great friends during their time at school, it was only natural for her to trust him.”

“You're not pleased they got together?”

Dumbledore shook his head, “I'm pleased they're happy and Danica is such a lovely girl, it's impossible to not like her.”

Harry was painfully aware that that didn't answer the question. He shuffled in his chair; Fawks had flown back to his perch and Harry wished he had some excuse to get up and give him a stroke, it would give him sometime to think.

“Where would I have gone? If you didn't want me staying in the Wizarding world?” Harry asked, barely a whisper.

“I don't know.” Dumbledore gave a small shrug, “I hadn't had time to make any arrangements; everything happened very quickly.”

Harry looked up, he was sure that wasn't the whole truth. Dumbledore always had a plan, like he was playing a very complicated game of chess, always thinking five moves ahead. Harry's head was hurting and there was a burning pit of rage in his stomach.

Dumbledore looked kindly at him, “I'm only telling you all this because I think you're old enough, and mature enough to know the truth.”

“Why wouldn't they have told me?” Harry snapped, “They think I’m a baby?”

Dumbledore remained silent but a small smile passed across his lips.

“I should go.” Harry mumbled.

Dumbledore nodded, “Yes, it is getting late, why don't you head to bed?”

Harry forced a smile and nodded. He left the office quickly and moved through the corridors to the Slytherin common room. He was just moving past the staircase down to the dungeons when Professor Snape stepped in his way.

“I wanted a word.” Severus said, as kindly as he could.

“I have NOTHING to say to you.” Harry snapped.

“You haven't been told everything.” Severus said through gritted teeth. He was trying to to let his anger get the better of him. He knew that Harry was better than this.

“You murdered my father. You're nothing! What was is it some stupid jealousy? He saved you're life and got the girl and was the hero. You're just pathetic!” Harry hissed at him. He wanted to cry he was so angry.

“I see.” Snape said, his face was cold as stone, “Well then, I shan't delay you any further.”

Harry barged past him and went straight to his room, not before he saw a cruel smile from Gemini who was revelling in how upset he was.

Harry was still angry a week later, he'd been missing his Potions lessons and Defence Against the Dark Arts as much as he could. He hated being in the same room as Severus at the moment and Remus knew something was wrong and Harry didn't want to talk about it.

“It wont be so bad.” Daphne said, “I'm sure you can come with us to Hogsmead next time.”

Pansy and Draco sat across the table looking worried but trying not to show it. Harry hadn't been the same since he got the letter from Pettigrew, he couldn't get it out of his head.

Draco would never tell them but Harry had had constant nightmares since that letter had arrived. He was sure it was because of the Dementors hovering around the place all the time and now Harry knew more of the story it wouldn't stop haunting him.

“Harry?” Pansy, touched his arm, making him jump, “We just asked if there was anything you wanted us to pick up? From Hogsmead?”

Harry shook his head, “No; I wanted to have a look around, I don't really know what's down there.” He smiled, “But if you find anything interesting...”

Draco smirked, “We'll find something.”

Harry grinned, “Next time I am determined to come with you.”

“Well once they get rid of the Dementors you can sneak out under your cloak.” Daphne whispered.

Harry nodded, he just wished that time was now. His heart had fallen when he'd gotten the letter from his mother. She told him frankly that he was missing classes, had interrupted a sixth year class and she had had several letters from teachers worried about his work over the last week. She had been on the fence about letting him go anyway after the attack at the Quidditch match and now Lily was sure he wouldn't be going to Hogsmead.

But Harry needed to get out of the castle, away from the Dementors and the same walls all the time, away from worrying about who he was going to run into in the corridors and not exploding at everyone around him. His mother's lack of understanding, in his mind, confirmed that Dumbledore was the only one who didn't treat him like a baby.

He glanced up at the teacher's table, Professor Snape was looking at him again. Harry felt his blood boil and glared back until Severus looked away.

Professor McGonagall walked down the table, carrying a clip board and quill.

“Anyone staying for the holidays?” she asked them.

Draco, Pansy and Daphne shook their heads. Harry was also about to say no when he found himself nodding.

“Yeah I'm staying.” He said, hardly knowing how the words were leaving his mouth.

Professor McGonagall looked a little shocked but passed him the clip board, where he signed his name on the short list of Slytherins that would be staying. Thankfully, Gemini and Rodolphus's names weren't on the list just a couple of older students that Harry didn't really know.

Professor McGonagall nodded and took the clip board back, “Thank you.”

“Why are you staying over Christmas?” Draco asked, leaning across the table towards Harry.

Harry shrugged, “I just don't think I can be in the same house as _Him_ for so long.”

Pansy sighed, “You can't let this rule your life Harry. I still don't think that Pettigrew told you everything anyway.”

“Dumbledore agreed that it was the truth.” Harry pointed out, “You should get going or you're going to be late.”

Daphne, Draco and Pansy nodded, they knew Harry better that to push him at this point.

“We'll see you when we get back?” Daphne asked.

Harry nodded, “Yeah I'm just going to go to the library and catch up on some homework.”

Harry watched them leave and picked a bit more at his breakfast before grabbing his book bag and walking towards the library.

“Harry.” Remus followed him out the hall, “Can I have a word?”

Harry racked his brain for an excuse, “I'm actually just heading to the library. Have some homework to catch up on.”

Remus smiled at him, “Come on Harry.”

Harry sighed and nodded, before following him to his office.

It was a large room that, to Harry, looked like something out of a story book. Every wall was covered large book shelves covered in books, or cages filled with interesting creatures. Remus popped an old kettle on the fire and gestured to Harry to sit down next to him.

Harry sat and put his bag down, looking around at the books. Remus pulled up a small side table with a tea pot and two tea cups, with a lily pattern on, so that they could reach it.

“Don't the house elves make drinks for people?” Harry asked.

Remus nodded, “Yes. But there is something rather nice about making it yourself. When I was ill, my mother would always sit me down by the fire and make me tea.” he smiled at the memory.

“Where you ill often?” Harry asked.

“Yes I was. It's an unfortunate side affect of my condition you see, changing every month; it takes a toll on the immune system.” Remus sighed, “I was thankfully home schooled until I came here.”

Harry nodded and watched Remus measure out the tea leaves and pour in the boiling water. He gave it a few stirs before leaving it to brew.

“Lets get straight to the point shall we?” Remus asked, sitting back, “You've not been yourself this last week Harry, you've missed several of my classes and all of your Potions.”

Harry's face clouded, “Yes.” he hissed, “What's your point?”

“Harry, what's wrong?” Remus asked.

Harry sighed, he pulled out the letter from Peter Pettigrew and handed it over. Remus quickly read over it and sighed.

“The best thing you can do with that letter Harry is throw it in the fire.” Remus said frankly.

“So it's not true?” Harry asked.

Remus shook his head, “I didn't say that Harry, but the best way to lie is to lie with the truth.”

“I don't know what you mean.” Harry said.

Remus thought for a few moment, “Well you could say that I was a danger to people.”

“What? You'd never hurt anyone.” Harry said, shaking his head.

“I know but once a month I’m not always in control therefore I am a danger to people. It's not a lie but it's not the truth either.” Remus pointed out.

Harry sat back in the chair and thought it over, “I see your point.”

“In this letter there is truth but it's not the whole truth. When we were at school, James was very cruel to Severus. We all were.” Remus said regretfully, “And when we grew up we made it almost impossible for Severus to fight against You-Know-Who.”

“He could have not picked a side.” Harry said.

“No. Harry, no one couldn't pick a side. People may pretend that now but anyone who had any level of power or influence _had_ to pick a side.” Remus told him, “Both sides made sure of that.”

“If he hadn't told-” Harry began.

“I'm sure James would be dead anyway.” Remus said firmly, “Your parents had already faced You-Know-Who three times and his followers countless times before that final battle. Never mind the fact that there is every chance someone else would have told You-Know-Who that your parents were a threat which would have led to the same result.”

Harry tried not to cry, “But it was him that told and being picked on as a child isn't an excuse.”

Remus sighed, “It wasn't picking Harry. It was… it was torture. We made every day of his life unbearable and revelled in it.”

“I can't imagine you picking on anyone.” Harry mumbled.

“Yes. Well I can make a hundred excuses. I'd never had a friend before and I didn't want to do anything that would loose me my three friends.” Remus explained, “I think Peter was the same really, he was a shy boy who just wanted to fit in. I think he was only friends with James really because it was easier than being one of his potential victims. But at the end of the day we all have to take responsibility for our actions.”

“What...what...” Harry couldn't get the question out.

“What did we do?” Remus looked down at his hands, “I can't even remember most of it, which just makes it worse because I know that Severus will remember everything. The things I do remember though are horrific, times when I knew James had gone to far. He…”

Harry looked at Remus.

Remus took several deep breaths and rubbed his forehead, “Lets just say that turning someone upside down and stripping them naked is never excusable.”

Harry blinked, “Are you kidding me?”

Remus shook his head, “I wish I could say that I was. I… I hate what we did and if I could go back and change it, I would in a second. It made a lot of hard feelings and honestly? I can't blame Severus for siding with You-Know-Who.”

Harry shuffled in his chair and stared into the fire.

“And it's not like he was the only one. Draco's parents were both death eaters, many people were.” Remus pointed out, “Most pure-blooded families where involved. And at the end of the day, Peter wanted power, that's why he betrayed your parents. Yes he might have been scared, we all were, but they trusted him and he betrayed them. That's why You-Know-Who was able to find them.”

“He could have given them more time though.” Harry said, “They could have had back up!”

Remus looked at him intensely, “You know there was meant to be someone else in the house the night your parents where attacked?”

Harry looked up and shook his head, “What do you mean?”

“Sirius was living with them at the time.” Remus told him, “He was out on a date with his girlfriend at the time when You-Know-Who arrived. He could have made a huge difference if he'd been there. He _could_ have saved your father. He's never really forgiven himself for that.”

“I never knew that.” Harry mumbled.

“He's never really talked about it. Until Nikka came along, can you remember him ever really getting involved with anyone?” Remus pointed out, “He didn't know that would be the night everything would go wrong but he wasn't there. Do you blame him as well?”

“No, of course not. You still should have told me, I’m not a baby any more.” Harry said firmly, his anger was quickly falling apart, replaced by huge amounts of guilt from everything he said to Severus and the way he'd acted lately.

“We didn't not tell you because you're a child Harry, we didn't tell you because you already knew the truth. I, we all thought, that adding in all the politics wouldn't help. Your mother lost it when Severus first told her. You were only about three but she kicked him out the house and sobbed for days.” Remus said.

“But she let him back.” Harry said, an edge of harshness in his voice.

“Yes, because she loved him and worked out very quickly that he wasn't to blame for what happened. I think you know that as well now.”

Harry sighed and nodded, “Yeah. I was just so cross. For some reason this year, it's just really hit me that I don't even know what James was like. From what you've said I wouldn't have liked him much.”

Remus shook his head, “Your father grew up a lot once he left school. He was an only child and his parents, well he was rather spoiled. Lily was a very good influence on him and once you were born, he loved you so much.”

“People always say I look like him.” Harry said, “What if I’m like him?”

“You're not Harry. Who our parents are doesn't make us. We make our own choices.” said Remus firmly, “You do look a lot like him but you've got your mother's eyes, they're kind, kind to a fault.”

Harry smirked, “Well I try.”

“And you succeed Harry.” Remus told him, “Even I would have lost my temper with Ron before you did.”

Harry flopped back against the chair, “I signed up to stay here over the holidays this year.” he mumbled, “I'm not even sure why. I didn't think.”

“You were angry and there's nothing wrong with that. I believe that Severus is having to work over Christmas day this year anyway, and I've been asked to as well. I’m sure it wouldn't be to difficult to smuggle Lily, Danica and Sirius in.” Remus paused, “And it might do you some good to stay here, it'll give you some space and show you what it would have been like if Severus and Sirius hadn't stopped Dumbledore from taking you after the attack.”

Harry sat up, “He actually tried? I knew he wanted to but why would he take me if he didn't have anywhere for me to go? Was he hoping to raise me himself or something?” Harry asked confused.

Remus blinked at him, “Harry, Dumbledore did have a place for you. He was going to leave you with your aunt and uncle.”

“He… it doesn't matter. I can't imagine having to put up with Dudley everyday, at least I would have been able to beat some sense into him.” Harry shrugged.

Remus smiled, “Well we could have hoped but I think things ended up better this way. Can I expect to see you back in classes from now on?”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. I’m going to go and find Dad, say I’m sorry.”

Remus nodded, “Good idea.” he gave Harry a hug and walked him to the door.

“Can you keep this?” Harry asked, handing him the letter from Pettigrew, “I've been carrying it around with me since Dumbledore gave it to me and I think it's just made things that much worse.”

Remus took the letter and gave Harry a sad smile, “Yes, I imagine it has. It's strange how something so small can have such a big impact on your life. Take care Harry.”

Harry smiled, “I will.” he left the room and started down the corridor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

Harry made his way down towards the dungeons thinking. He hadn't told Remus that Dumbledore had lied to him, it was a lie. There had been a lot of semi lies but Dumbledore had told him, flat out, that he hadn't thought about where Harry was going to go. That wasn't true.

It ironically brought home what Remus meant about lying with the truth. Harry had missed all the half lies and not quite truths but it was the complete lie he'd sort of seen through.

Harry couldn't imagine growing up at the Dursley's. They hated him; they always had and they hated anything to do with magic. Would they have even let him go to Hogwarts? Harry doubted it; he was pretty sure they would have shipped him off to some school that was more like a prison.

He paused outside Severus's office and took a deep breath, for the first time a horrible thought entered his mind. What if Severus wouldn't forgive him? Harry saw his hand was trembling as he lifted it to knock and put it down.

Instead he turned and scurried back up to the library to study.

Harry felt weird about staying over the holidays at Hogwarts. The Slytherin common room was going to be nearly empty. He'd been trying his best to be happy and cheerful in Potions class but still hadn't been able to bring himself to say how sorry he was, every time he tried the thought that Severus might not forgive him stopped him.

Lily had agreed to come to Hogwarts for Christmas day with the family but wasn't happy with Harry for staying over the holidays. Harry knew why and he couldn't blame her. She'd been worried about him going back to school in the first place and him staying was just yet more time she wasn't there to look after him. He also knew how cross she was over the way he'd treated Severus; he could see a serious conversation when she got to the school.

Danica had sent him a drawing of her and Lily playing in a forest. He missed her, she was still young but she knew he should have been home for Christmas and wasn't; she missed him.

Harry had put his holidays to good use though. He had not only caught up on all his classes and was very prepared for his exams; Harry had made up his mind that he had to have a way of defending himself from the Dementors.

Professor Dumbledore had assured him that they would be kept off the school grounds but Harry felt it was better to have his own protection. Remus had offered to help with a few private lessons over the holidays.

First day of the holidays, Harry had walked calmly down the nearly empty corridors and knocked on the Defence Against the Dark Arts door.

Remus opened it after just a few moments, smiling.

“Come on in Harry.”   
  


Harry walked into the classroom and closed the door behind him. Inside the room the desks had been moved to the sides and a large trunk stood in the middle of the room.

“How are you feeling today Harry?” Remus asked, leaning against a desk.

“I'm OK.” Harry told him, “It's weird being in the school when it's so empty.”

Remus nodded, “Yes I know the feeling. James, Sirius and I stayed on holiday in our, fifth year, and Peter as well. It was strange and there's always more Gryfindors that stay than Slytherins so at least we had a few more people around.”

Harry nodded, “I've only seen a couple of others in the dorm today.”

“Have you had any more letters?” Remus asked quietly.

Harry shook his head, “No. At least none that Professor Dumbledore has given me.”

Remus nodded, “Good. Well shall we get started?”

Harry nodded and pulled his wand out.

“Today I’m going to teach you a simple but effective spell that will help repel a Dementor. This is advanced stuff Harry, if you can't get it right away, don't worry. There are teachers who can't do this.”

“And you think I can?” Harry asked.

Remus paused for a moment, “Honestly I don't know but this is the best way to fight them. And you're pretty clever when you want to be.” he smiled.

Harry grinned, “Well, we can hope.”

Remus smiled, “The wording is fairly simple: Expecto Patronum.” he said clearly.

“Expecto Patronum.” Harry repeated back, before copying the spiral hand movements Remus had shown him.

“Very good.” Remus told him, “That's not the difficult bit though; the spell creates a sort of happy shield for the Dementors to feed on rather than you and in order for that to work you have to think of a memory. The happiest memory you have. Let it fill you mind, you heart and soul.”

Harry paused, “What if it doesn't work?”

Remus sighed and shrugged, “Dementors are nasty. They have one goal in life; to steal the happiness from everyone and everything they come across. This is the best way to protect yourself if you ever end up in that situation.”

Harry nodded, “I better get good at it then.” he held his wand up and let a memory flow through him.

“Expecto Patromun!” He shouted. Nothing happened.

“Well done.” Remus told him, “I did say that this was difficult magic, try again.”

After several more tries a thin wisp of pale light came from the tip of his wand.

“Well done Harry.” Remus said, sitting forward impressed, “I didn't think you'd be able to get it so soon.”

Harry smiled and lent against a nearby desk, it was more draining than it looked, “Well maybe I could fight of a baby Dementor.”

Remus let out a snort of laughter, “You did well. I'll see you tomorrow?”

Harry nodded and gathered his stuff together. He practised as much as he could and two days later he was able to form a shield like glow in front of him.

“Ready to try it for real?” Remus asked.

Harry nodded, he wasn't feeling so drained any more; he found that alternating his happy memories seemed to be helping.

He took a deep breath and braced himself as Remus opened the chest in front of him. The air went cold and Harry felt him mind go blank for a moment as the dark, cloaked figure moved towards him.

  
“EXPECTO PATROMUN!” He shouted and the silver shield flew from the end of his wand. The Dementor stopped moving forward, banging against the shield; unable to get to Harry.

Harry smiled, proud of himself but this was so much more draining than just practising. He moved forward a few steps to try and force the Dementor back into the trunk but the shield faltered and faded away quickly.

Remus stepped in front of him and the Dementor quickly turned into a glowing white orb.

“Riddikulus!” Remus said with a flick of his wand, the orb turned into a balloon and flew into it's trunk, “Well, they'll be quite happy in here for a while.”

“A boggart.” Harry said, scratching the back of his head, “That was a good idea.”

Remus smiled, “Even the best wizards don't want to have to practice this spell on an actual Dementor and I can't imagine we'd have many volunteers from them anyway.”

Harry laughed. Remus handed him a large square of chocolate and gestured for him to take a seat.

“You're doing brilliantly. Looking forward to seeing your Mum tomorrow?” Remus asked.

Harry nodded, “I've missed them loads.”

“I've heard you've still not been able to say sorry to Severus. I thought you were going to.” Remus said carefully.

Harry sighed and rubbed his head, “I was. I don't know what I would do if he wouldn't forgive me.”

Remus gave Harry a gentle smile, “He forgave me. And Sirius.”

“But that took ages. I remember to arguments you all used to have.” Harry pointed out.

Remus nodded, “I suppose three years must seem like a very long time to you still.”

Harry wasn't sure how to take that. He felt that Remus was making a point of how young he was still but three years was a long time. Harry had felt even more guilty that his two happiest memories involved Severus; at least he thought they both do.

“What are you happy memories Harry?” Remus asked, as if he was reading his mind, “If you don't mind me asking. I’ll tell you mine.”

Harry smirked and nodded, “One is when Danica was born, well when I first met her. I’d never felt love like that before. She suddenly was everything in the world to me. Like a part of me, of my heart and soul was hers. I thought I was going to explode with happiness.”

Remus smiled, “I remember. Sirius and I took you to the hospital to see them, just a few hours after she was born. Severus sat you down on one of those horrible plastic chairs in the room and helped you hold her. You started crying and Lily was all worried you were upset.”

Harry nodded, “She was so tiny.”

“What's the other one? You said that _one_ is Danica, that suggests there's more.” Remus asked.

“It's blurry. I was in my cot I think, but in my head it was a jail almost and I was crying. Screaming as loudly as I could but no one came. Then strong arms picked me up and held me close. It wasn't a smell I knew but I could hear his heart beat and I was safe.” Harry said quietly.

“Harry… that was...” Remus couldn't find the words.

“That was the night Dad died. I know. And I know it was Severus who picked me up; who made me safe.” Harry said.

“Nothing is broken so much so that it can't be fixed Harry.” Remus told him, “You will get there.”

Harry nodded, he hoped so.

“Fancy having another go?” Remus asked.

“Yeah why not?” Harry shook his head to clear the thoughts and stood up to face the Dementor /Boggart again.

“Knock knock?” Harry heard a voice outside the empty dorm room, breaking his sleep and dragging him back to the real world.

He sat up up and rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses on.

“Come in.” He called.

The door cracked open and Danica ran in.

“Harry!!” She called, jumping on his bed and giving him a large hug, “I've missed you.” She told him, her head buried in his neck.

“I've missed you too.” He told her.

Danica laughed and jumped off the bed, pulling the covers off him.

“You'd think it was a special day or something.” Harry laughed.

Danica gave an exaggerated sigh in his direction and smoothed down her white dress, before tucking her hair behind her ears. It had grown even longer over since Harry had last saw her and now fell in a black waterfall down her back.

Harry grinned and climbed out of bed, carefully digging his white robes out of his trunk.

  
“Danica, Daddy's down stairs. Go play with him and Uncle Sirius for a little while OK? We'll be down in a minute.” Lily smiled.

Danica nodded and skipped out the room leaving Lily and Harry alone. Lily walked over to Harry's bed and sat down. Harry sat down next to her.

“Well?” was all Lily needed to say.

Harry felt himself welling up, “I just… I got a letter and it said it was Dad's fault that James died.”

Lily closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “It's not true Harry. I can promise you that.”

Harry nodded, “Remus explained a bit.”

“It was an awful time and I miss your father everyday.” She paused for a moment, “And when I first found out what Severus had done, telling that we were a threat, I blamed him as well; I felt betrayed and broken. I missed James so much I felt like my heart was breaking inside of me, but it wasn't Severus's fault.”

Harry nodded, “I know that now.”

“You need to tell him that Harry.” Lily said kindly.

“What if it's not enough?” Harry shrugged, “I don't think I could deal with it if he said it wasn't good enough. At least this way… I...”

“At least this way you have the power. Sometimes you just have to trust and Severus... he's mellowed a lot over the years.” Lily smiled, “He loves you.”

Lily stood up to let Harry get dressed.

  
“Mum can I ask you a question?” Harry asked slowly.

Lily nodded, “Of course. Anything.”

Harry chewed his lip for a moment, “If James suddenly was alive again, would you take him back?”

Lily let out a deep breath.

“I'd always thought of Severus as my Dad but this year, I don't know why, but it's been playing on my mind more and more and if James suddenly walked through the door… I don't know if I’d want him as my Dad.” Harry let out. It was a scary thought, one he'd had buried for a while.

Lily gave him a sad smile, “For years after he died the answer would have been yes. In a second, but now… I don't think so.” She told him, “I wouldn't cut him out of my life but honestly, he's not my husband any more. You and Severus and Danica are my family now.”

Harry nodded, “Is it wrong I feel the same? You tried so hard but really I don't know who James is and sometimes, sometimes I just don't care.”

Lily gave him a hug, “That's not wrong Harry. You were so young when he died, it's not a surprise that you don't feel a connection to him. You're thirteen. Honestly, I remember when I was that young and everything was spinning around my head. We want to cling to who we are; and if we don't know who that is it makes things difficult.”

Harry smiled, “I love you Mum.”

“I love you too.” Lily said, holding him close.

Harry changed quickly and joined his family down stairs. Danica was sitting in a large pile of presents jumping up and down with excitement.

Harry sat next to her and smiled, “Do you want to open your presents first?”

Danica nodded and grinned, “Yes please.” She grabbed the largest parcel she could find with her name on and tore off the wrapping paper.

Once all the presents where opened, Lily left Harry playing with Danica under Sirius and Severus's careful observation on the excuse of going to find Remus.

She walked quickly down the corridor, the letter from Pettigrew to Harry tightly gripped in her hand. She stood face to face with the ugly stone gargoyle, blocking the entrance to Dumbledore's office. Flicking her wand, her small kitten Patronus appeared before her.

“Tell the Professor I would like a word.” Lily told it.

The kitten gave a small nod and hopped through the solid stone wall. A few moments later the stone gargoyle moved aside and Lily stepped on the moving stairs.

  
She knocked on the door which opened immediately. Professor Dumbledore was sitting in a large armchair with a book. He gave Lily a polite smile.

“What can I do for you Mrs Snape?” he asked, sitting up and putting the book to one side.

Lily took several deep breaths, “I want to know why you felt it was, in anyway, appropriate to give this letter to my son.” she said holding it up.

Lily watched as a small flicker of annoyance passed through Dumbledore's eyes. He paused and moved over to his desk, gesturing for her to sit down. She didn't.

“It was addressed to him. I felt he had the right to know what happened.” Professor Dumbledore said calmly.

“This isn't what happened.” Lily pointed out, as calmly as she could which wasn't much, “You know that. You were one of the ones who fought for Severus to be pardoned. He was a double agent, any information he passed over he didn't think would cause any major damage. He didn't even know Harry was born!”

Dumbledore gave her a smile, “That doesn't mean Harry doesn't have the right to know what happened. _If_ he chooses to forgive Severus he should have all the information to do so.”

Lily rolled her eyes at the headmasters persistence, “Yes; _ALL_ the information.” she sighed and leant against the desk, “Peter wants to be released. That is the only reason he's playing these games. He made me come and see him over the summer as well.”

“I didn't know that.” Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

Lily was sure he was lying, there seemed to be almost nothing Dumbledore didn't know, “At the end of the day headmaster, with all due respect, Harry is my son. Any more letters for him, from Peter or anyone else sending them through you are to come to me first. I’ll tell Harry and I take full responsibility if any of those letters do have to go back to Harry.”

Dumbledore took a deep breath, Lily could tell he was angry, “Lily I really think-”

“I've made up my mind Albus. He is my son; I raise him.” Lily said firmly, standing up, “Now I’ll see you later at the meal?”

Dumbledore gave her a tight smile, “Of course. We've not got many staying this year, what with the Dementors around so I’m planning on all sitting at one table.”

“A wonderful idea.” Lily smiled at him and quickly left the office.

She made it to the bottom of the staircase before stopping to catch her breath. Her heart was pounding on the inside of her chest. That had taken far more effort than it should have done. She still didn't know why Dumbledore had ever given Harry that letter and she doubted she ever would. She shook her head to try and clear it, she wasn't going to let Pettigrew ruin this Christmas as well.

She felt herself about to cry and dived into a nearby classroom. The tears flowed quickly and silently. Suddenly her head was filled with the Christmas after James had died.

Severus and Sirius could barely be in the same room as one another with out a fight breaking out and Kreacher was still sulking about having such filth in his mistress's house. Lily had sat on the bed, in her dirty and still messy room, listening to the fights downstairs while Harry slept, feeling utterly alone.

She'd been working as hard as she could, although she was still weak, to make a new set of white robes for herself as her last ones had been burnt to ashes in the attack. But the next embroidery that was needed was her and James getting married.

She spent the day putting as much love into the stitches as she could manage as the tears pooled on the fabric. She'd cried so much the thread had run and now that small patch looked like a water colour.   
  


She hadn't fixed it, even all these years later. That day she'd made up her mind that things had to change in that house. No more fights. Kreacher was part of the family and if anyone didn't like it they would answer to her.

She had also let go of part of her anger that day. By evening she'd laid on the bed, feeding Harry, exhausted. She was to tired to be sad all the time any more, to tired to be angry at the world she had to rebuild.

“Lily?”

Lily looked up to see Professor Trelawney standing in the doorway. Her large round glasses, staring at Lily.

Lily wiped her eyes and forced a smile, “Professor Trelawney, I haven't seen you in years.”

Professor Trelawney nodded, “Yes, I prefer to stay in my tower, the fewer vibrations give me less headaches.”

“I see.” Lily smiled, “Why are you down?”

“I was looking into the tea leaves and saw that a mouse would soon escape it's trap if someone didn't act against it. I told the kitchen house elves but they were very sure that the kitchen was rodent free. I was on my way to inform Albus. We don't want mouse droppings in our food do we?” Trelawney said in her sing-song voice.

Lily tried not to laugh and looked very concerned, “No we don't. Someone could get really ill.”

Professor Trelawney nodded gravely, “Stay safe my child.” she said before walking away.

Lily smiled and shook her head, she made sure her face was clear of tears before heading off back down the corridor to find Remus.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**

That evening, they sat around a large table that ran down the middle of the great hall. Danica was playing under the table with a new set of ponies she got for Christmas, a pegasus, a unicorn and a thestral.

Harry sat next to his mother and a nervous looking Gryffindor first year called Freddy, who's parents were working over the holidays. He seemed a bit overwhelmed sitting with not only the other houses but also all the teachers who were staying over the holidays.

Professor Dumbledore had just welcomed them when there were a few nervous foot steps entering the hall. Harry looked behind him to see Professor Trelawney pulling at the edge of her shawl looking rather awkwardly at them all.

“Sybil, how nice of you to join us.” Professor Dumbledore beamed.

“We weren't expecting you Sybil.” Professor McGonagall said, an edge of annoyance in her voice.

“I wasn't going to come but I felt the need for company today.” Professor Trelawney told them, “But now I am here I feel a rather ominous feeling across the gathered here.” she said dramatically.

Several of the teachers rolled their eyes at the comment, which Harry felt was a little inappropriate of them with students around.

“I'm sure it will be fine.” Professor Sprout said firmly, “We all feel all right don't we?”

There was a murmur of agreement around the table.

“I wouldn't want to tempt the fates.” Professor Trelawney told them.

Professor Dumbledore stood up, “Don't worry, we all feel quite well.” he took out his wand and drew another chair in the air before tucking it into the table on his left for her to sit.

“I feel that adding another to the number will make it quiet dreadful for the one who stands first.” Professor Trelawney warned them.

“Just sit down Sybil.” Professor McGonagall told her, “We're all hungry and I’m sure you are as well.”

Professor Trelawney huffed loudly and sat down, “You know 42 is a very unlucky number?” she pointed out, crossing her arms over her chest in annoyance.

“There isn't 42 of us Sybil, it's 43. Danica is under the table.” Lily smiled, pulling Danica into her seat.

She smiled and waved shyly at Professor Trelawney, who's stony face melted and she smiled back.

“I don't think I’ve ever met your daughter before.” Professor Trelawney said.

“No.” Severus said pleasantly, “Danica has been to the school quiet often but rarely leaves my office area.” he smiled down lovingly Danica.

“It's nice to meet you.” Danica said.

“I like your dress Danica.” Professor Trelawney said, “I had one just like it when I was your age.”

Danica blushed and pressed down the smooth white fabric.

“I think I still have it somewhere.” Trelawney said dreamily, as everyone began to serve themselves with the food that had just arrived, “But when my husband died I couldn't bring myself to wear it again. Something that isn't used like that turns to dust after a while.”

“I'm sure it'll be fine with a good clean.” Professor McGonagall said. (43)

Professor Trelawney shook her head, “It's of no matter. I’ll never wear it again. It's nice to see the old ways carried on though. Not many young ones even know about it any more.”

Sirius helped Danica fill her plate with food before they all tucked in. Harry thought about how few did actually have a set of white robes that they used. Even over the few years he'd been at Hogwarts there were less and less in his year. Many people scoffed at it and peer pressure was a powerful thing.

Harry ate, rarely talking, instead he was enjoying listening to the conversation around him. Danica entertained them all with a rather long story about a lady bird she'd found in the garden the other day. No one seemed to mind though, in fact several of the teachers clapped when she finally finished.

They finished the meal and were making their way back to the Slytherin common room when Harry felt a hand on his shoulder.

Professor Trelawney stood behind him looking troubled.

  
“What is it Professor?” Harry asked.

Trelawney opened her mouth to speak, looking worriedly at Danica before shaking her head, “Nothing dear. I just wanted to say how well you're doing at Divination.” she gave a weak smile and wondered off back to her tower.

“Well that was nice of her.” Lily said, putting an arm around Harry's shoulder, “Come on, lets go have a few games of chess before we have to head home.”

Harry grinned and nodded.

That night he lay in the empty dorm room, in a fitful sleep.

He dreamt he was running, not from something but to it. There were screams, he recognised them, maybe his mothers. Then there was a growing trail of blood and Harry felt terrified to turn the next corner. He looked round and saw a long streak of black hair coated in bright red blood.

Hermione stood rather nervously in Malfoy Manor, looking around at the large ball room.

“Are you OK Hermione?” Draco asked, handing her a glass of wine.

Hermione nodded, “It's just… wow. Your house is huge!”

Draco smirked, “Yeah it is a bit.”

“I thought our house was big but this is amazing.” Hermione looked around in awe.

“It's been in the family for generations. Mum and Dad redecorated when they moved in and made the odd improvement here and there but it's been here for the best part of a thousand years.” Draco explained.

He gestured over to a couple of seats. The hall was still mostly empty, half a dozen house elves were hurrying around putting the food out and making last minute changes to the decoration. Hermione was fascinated by the fake snow that was falling slowly, melting into nothing seven foot about the floor.

“It's going to be weird not having Harry here.” Draco sighed, “First year I'll remember there being when he's not come.”

“I have to say you two make unlikely friends.” Hermione told him, sipping the fruity wine in her glass. She was trying not to guzzle it; it tasted like winter, warm and spicy.

“Really?” Draco said shocked, “We always seemed very alike to me.”

Hermione laughed, “That's my point, you're too alike.”

Draco smirked, “Well, not saying we haven't had the odd spat. We were both fiercely competitive when we were younger. Mrs Ijewsky, she was our tutor, had to tell us off more than once for fighting but we've just always been there for one another.”

“I can't imagine your parents just ran into each other down at Tesco.” Hermione said, she'd know the boys for nearly two and half years but still knew relatively little about them and felt it was time to change that.

“What's Tesco?” Draco asked.

Hermione shook her head, “It's a shop. I just meant that I can't see your parents moving in the same circles.”

Draco let out a snort of laughter, “No. They were actually on different sides in the war.”

Hermione looked shocked, “You mean…?”

“Yes.” Draco said, “We don't talk about it much. Both Mother and Father come from pure-blooded families; they didn't have a lot of choice if they wanted to keep me safe. After You-Know-Who was defeated, Father wanted to make amends with Lily. She was suddenly a very useful friend to have. But in the end Mother and her actually have a lot in common and they're as close as friends can be. It's weird because they never would have met under normal circumstances but they would have missed out on an amazing friendship.”

“It can't have been easy for them.” Hermione said with a frown, “What did their families think?”

“Well Father is the last of his, Mother's mother died before the war finished. She has two sisters, one was very supportive, she'd married a muggleborn herself the other… not so much. There's more family drama around them anyway.” Draco sighed, “She's Gemini and Rodolphus's mother, I’m not sure if you've met them or not.”

Hermione nodded, “Two of the Slytherin first years? Twins?”

Draco nodded, “That's them.”

“The girl gives me the creeps.” Hermione whispered, “I don't know what it is about her but it feels like it wouldn't take much to push her over the edge you know.”

Draco nodded.

It wasn't long before Pansy and Daphne arrived. They sat and talked but Danica dragged them off to dance once she'd arrived. Draco was mingling with different guests. Hermione didn't know where to start, she hadn't know there were so many Lords and Ladies that were magical.

She was very grateful when Neville came over and sat with her. She gave him a warm smile and patted the seat next to her.

“Good to see you here Hermione.” He grinned, and flicked the tail of his suit effortlessly underneath him as he sat down.

“I was worried I was going to be over dressed.” Hermione said, smoothing the red stain of her knee length dress, “I think I’m under.”

Neville shrugged, “Don't worry about it. The Malfoy's manners are too good to say anything.” he grinned, “They'll just be happy to have you here.”

“It's amazing.” Hermione said, “I know the Hogwarts decorations can be brilliant but this is a whole other level.”

“Yep they know how to throw a party.” Neville agreed.

“The Duke of Waterford, Lord Lestrange, Earl of Tramore, Lord Lestrange, Lord Rabastan, Lord Corvus, Lady Gemini.” was announced and the room doors opened.

Draco, Pansy and Daphne quickly made their way over to where Hermione and Neville where sitting.

“What's up?” Hermione asked, “Were they not invited?”

Draco shook his head, “No Mother always invites them but the children never come and Aunt Bella always does.”

“Always?” Hermione asked, “Maybe she just wanted to stay home tonight.”

“And give up a chance to upstage mother? Never. She's never missed a party yet.” Draco said, “There must be a reason why she's not here.”

Neville, Pansy and Daphne nodded in agreement.

Hermione frowned, “I've got to say there are is a lot more nobility in the wizarding world than I ever knew. And I’ve never seen someone who looks less like a lord that him.” she said pointing subtly at Rodolphus.

“Well technically he's a Duke.” Neville said, “But only an Irish one.”

“Is that bad?” Hermione asked.

“Not really. They're no less important, it's just an old British thing.” Daphne shrugged, “One of those old quirks.”

Hermione sat back, she had very little knowledge about how nobility worked and was feeling rather out of her depth, there was going to be some serious research when she got home. It was the first time she'd begrudged her parents for being firmly middle class.

  
“Is there anyone who isn't royalty here?” Hermione laughed.

  
“Well technically we're nobility.” Pansy corrected kindly, “And I’m not even a lady, just the Honourable Miss Parkinson.”

Daphne laughed, “That really didn't help did it?”

Hermione smiled and shook her head, “Not really. Feeling a little out numbered. I never even knew.”

Neville shrugged, “We don't really rub it in. Some people do.” he said pointedly at the Lestranges, “But most of us are a bit more down to earth.”

“Magical families that are old enough are nearly always nobility because, in time of crises, they're the ones with a lot of power to help.” Pansy explained.

Hermione nodded, that made a lot of sense. She wished she hadn't been out of the room when her friends arrived so she could have heard them being announce, it seemed rude somehow to ask now.

“Fancy having a dance Pansy?” Draco asked, holding out his hand.

Pansy nodded and twirled out on to the dance floor, her pale lilac dress fluttering with the movement.

Daphne smiled, “They seem happy.”

Neville and Hermione nodded.

“Lady Nikka of Lockerbie and Miss Tonks.”

Nikka and Tonks walked into the room and greeted a few people.

“Care for a dance Lady Lockerbie?” Tonks said, with an exaggerated bow.

Nikka rolled her eyes and smirked, “Don't be jealous, just because your mum ran off and got herself disowned.” She pulled her tongue out at her friend.

Tonks laughed and they moved to the dance floor.

“Nikka, I haven't seen you in ages.” Lily said walking over and giving Nikka a hug.

Nikka hugged her back before being jumped on by Danica.

“Hi Kitten.” Nikka smiled, giving her a kiss on the cheek, “I love your dress.”

“Thank you.” Danica said, wriggling down and giving Nikka a twirl of her dark blue dress.

Sirius wondered over and looked awkward, “Hi.” he said.

Nikka stiffened, “Hello Sirius, how are you?”

“I'm OK. Harry has made a full recovery after the accident.” Sirius told her, wishing he'd never walked over.

“I'm glad.” Nikka said, she patted Tonks's hand.

  
Tonks smiled, “It's great to see you Lily. I think Mum is here somewhere; she'd love to say hi.”

“I'll go find her.” Lily smiled, aware of how awkward things had become.

“Come on Nikka lets go get something to eat, I'm starving.” Tonks said, waving goodbye to Lily and pulling Nikka away.

“What was all that about?” Lily asked Sirius, “Did you two have a fight?”

Sirius shook his head, “It doesn't matter. Lets go find Andromeda.”

Lily nodded, looking back quickly at Nikka and filing it away in her head to find out what was going on.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

Hermione had taken a step outside, even though the ballroom had been charmed not to over heat, she needed some air. There was a lot of people and the dirty looks from the Lestrange twins was getting too much for her.

She could hear Draco's voice not far away so wondered though the dark ground to find him. She hadn't realised how far voices must travel in these grounds and was thinking about turning back when she saw him through a small patch of trees.

She took a couple of steps closer, “Knock knock?” she said.

Draco turned around and gave her a small smile.

“Am I interrupting?” Hermione asked.

“Not at all.” Draco told her, “I'm just coming.”

“It's OK, I’ll come to you. I needed the air you see, feeling a bit overwhelmed in the house.” She said, already walking forward.

“No it's...”

Hermione was already standing next to him. She could see the small clearing in the trees was well cared for. Bunches of wild flowers grew around the edges and there was a sparklingly clean white marble bench, that Draco had been sitting on, was on one side.

That wasn't what caught Hermione's attention though. That was the eight, small stone grave markers.

“What is this?” Hermione whispered.

Draco took a deep breath, “Please don't say anything to Mother or Father?”

Hermione nodded, “Of course not. But Draco...”

“These are my siblings.” Draco said, “Put simply.”

He guided Hermione to the bench and sat next to her, she looked like she was about to cry or faint and he wasn't sure which.

“I… I don't understand.” She said, “I didn't...”

“It's not well known.” Draco told her, “But Mother really struggles to have children.”

“Where do you fit?” she asked, she couldn't take her eyes off the graves.

“I'm her sixth pregnancy.” Draco explained, “They were still trying for more children but every time… every time she looses one, we nearly loose her.”

Hermione managed to tear her eyes from the graves to look at him. There were tears in his eyes, and she felt a pang of guilt for coming in here.

“I'm so sorry.” She whispered.

“I end up coming here a lot when I’m announced anywhere. It sound stupid bit I sometimes feel like I stole the title.” Draco told her, it felt good to get it out. He'd told Harry but only because Harry had also once stumbled across the sight and that was a long time ago, he wasn't even sure if Harry would remember or not.

“Who? Umm?” Hermione wasn't sure how to say it.

Draco stood and knelt by the side of the first grave stone.

“This is my eldest brother, he should have been born in the late spring, early summer of 1974 but Mother miscarried at sixteen weeks. His name was Abraxas.” Draco told her.

“She must have been very young.” Hermione said, moving to kneel by Draco.

He nodded, “She was. Barely finished school when she married Father.” he smiled.

“How did they meet?” Hermione asked, happy to get him on a less upsetting topic.

Draco let out a laugh, “That's a whole other drama.”

“You don't have to tell me.” Hermione said, “But I wont tell anyone if you do.”

Draco shook his head, “Most pure bloods already know. It's not a well kept secret they just don't say anything about it. Mother wasn't meant to marry Father. They met when Father was courting Bellatrix and Mother was their chaperon.”

Draco was clearly in his own little world so Hermione didn't interrupt even though she had questions she wanted to ask.

“They didn't love each other or anything, it was just their parents had decided that the Black and Malfoy houses would join and Bellatrix is the eldest. It all went wrong though, Mother had just gotten back from school for the summer before her seventh year and her and Father fell in love. It was slow to start, but when she went back to school they wrote to one another and when she was home for the holidays they snuck out.” Draco told her. “However they weren't as careful as they should have been, and at the beginning of August she fell pregnant. They didn't know until the beginning of October, but by then even without a test, Mother was pretty sure. They told Druella, her mother, and she lost it. They were going to announce Bellatrix and Father's engagement in just a few days and Mother was terrified that they still would and they would just take the baby from her. Instead, they let Mother and Father marry six weeks later, the same day that Bellatrix and Father were meant to marry. It's why they could have such a big wedding so quickly.”

“So Bellatrix can't have been happy.” Hermione said, “I mean Lucius or Rodolphus is a pretty clear choice.”

Draco nodded, “Yep. There had been talks about a Black/Lestrange marriage but Druella thought they could do better for their daughters but Bellatrix and Andromeda had already had to be barefoot at one wedding so they had to marry Bellatrix quickly. Andromeda wasn't having any of it though. She saw how terribly her sisters were being treated, from Bellatrix being tossed around like a hot potato to Mother being locked in her room for a week while her fate was decided by others. She had been talking with a muggleborn boy, they'd met at school and he lived nearby and she ran off with him, only told her parents she was married after it was to late for them to do anything about it.”

“Wow.” was all Hermione could think to say, “So I’m guessing they weren't best pleased?”

Draco shook his head, “No. Not at all. They disinherited Andromeda there and then and kicked her out the house. Mother didn't have any contact until after the war. I like to think that one of the reasons they sided with You-know-who during the war was not to further piss off there parents.”

“Was Lucius's parents angry as well?” Hermione asked.

Draco nodded, “Yeah, a youngest daughter isn't as socially high as an eldest, not to mention the fact that Father had been misbehaving himself. Grandfather and Father weren't close at the best of times. Grandfather blamed Father for Grandmother's death, said it was the shock that killed her.”

“That's horrible.” Hermione said, “It wasn't his fault surely?”

“No but it shook Father up a lot.” Draco told her, “They hadn't been married long when they lost Abraxas. Mother barely got out of bed when she was pregnant with me, she was so scared of loosing another one.”

“And no luck afterwards either?” Hermione asked.

“No. She always looses them, the youngest was nine weeks the oldest was thirty-four. Her name was Sophia and she looked just like a sleeping baby, tiny but perfect.”

“You saw her?”

“Yeah, I was nine when Mother lost her. I crept into the nursery to see her. She was all wrapped up in a little white nightdress and blanket. I reached out to touch her because she looked so alive. I couldn't believe that something so peaceful looking could be dead but she was stone cold.” Draco said, trying not to cry, “It was the first time it was all real to me. I'd always been a bit lonely as a child, I had Harry and Neville come round for lessons but they went home to children in their own houses and I was alone again. It was the first time that I worked out it was these deaths that make me alone.”

Hermione didn't know what to say so instead wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

“Well at least now I know why Bellatrix is always so nasty.” Hermione said after a few minutes.

Draco nodded and smirked, “Yeah. Total jealousy there.”

“It's not like she's a patch on your mum anyway.” Hermione smiled.

Draco shrugged, “Depends who you ask. Aunt Bella already thinks she's won.”

“How?” Hermione asked, shaking her head.

“She has three children. She only had them to show Mother that she could. She barely lets Rodolphus touch her.” Draco said.

“I'm not sure that's how children are made.” Hermione laughed.

Draco snorted, “She got drunk, after You-know-who was defeated and Lily made it well known he was gone. The story goes that Rodolphus brought home some seventeen year old blonde thing, drunk Bellatrix kicked her out and let him have a go instead.”

“That explains one and two but what about the youngest?” Hermione asked. They were slowly wondering back to the house now, enjoying the cold night air.

“Ah, an heir and a spare.” Draco said.

“What?” Hermione asked, very confused.

“It's an old saying. Basically Rodolphus needed two male children just in case something happened to his first son. He was over the moon when his first son was brought to him and then he was told it was twins. He was sure that he was going to get another boy and never have to worry about his cold and bitter wife again.”

“But he got Gemini.” Hermione nodded in understanding.

“Exactly.” Draco said, “She was the ultimate disappointment for him. He wouldn't stop nagging until Bellatrix tried for another baby; she had barely recovered from having the twins when she was pregnant again but at least it was another boy.”

They reached the door of the house and paused,

“Thank you so much for inviting me tonight.” Hermione smiled, “I really enjoyed myself.”

Draco smiled back, “I'm very glad.”

She checked her watch, it was nearly eleven, her parents would be here to collect her soon.

“I'll see you at school?”

Draco nodded, “Yep. Have a good last few days of freedom.”

Hermione laughed and went inside to say goodbye to everyone and grab her jacket.

Her parents were waiting just outside the Malfoy manor grounds. Lucius insisted on waiting with her until her parents arrived.

“Thank you for walking me to the bus stop.” Hermione said.

Lucius nodded, “It's only proper.” he said with a small smile.

It wasn't long before the Grangers pulled up in their car. Lucius looked over it rather confused.

  
“Hi Mum, Dad.” Hermione smiled, giving them both a hug as they got out of the car.

“Did you have a good time?” Her mother asked, tucking a bit of Hermione's bushy hair behind her ear.

Hermione nodded and beamed, “It was brilliant!”

“I'm glad.” her father said, “Hi, I don't think we've met. Richard Granger, this is my wife Jean.”

Lucius shook his hand, “Lucius Malfoy.”

“Thank you for walking Hermione to the bus stop.” Jean smiled.

“I could have walked that far by myself mum.” Hermione mumbled.

“No problem at all. Draco, my son, would never forgive me if something happened to Miss Granger here.” Lucius smiled, “It was a pleasure having her at the party. We're so glad she enjoyed it.”

Hermione's parents smiled,

“Well we're just sorry we couldn't make it.” Richard said, “We had a lot of paperwork to catch up on.”

“I completely understand, there's always the next party.” Lucius smiled.

Hermione grinned and waved goodbye getting into the car. Lucius watched until they'd driven away before slowly walking back to the house.

He paused for a moment, a cold wind whipped around his shoulders, ruffling his cloak. He was sure he heard the faint pop of someone apparating nearby.

“Hello.” He called out, his right hand reached into his robes and formed a tight grip on his wand. There was no response.

He began to move forward slowly when he saw a crushed flower on the ground in front of him. Lucius scanned around him before bending down to pick it up. There was a sticky red substance on it that he was sure was blood.

Lucius felt his heart begin to race, “Who's there? I demand you show yourself!” he ordered, but there was no answer. Lucius forced himself to take several deep breaths to calm himself and made his fingers let the crushed and bloody narcissus flower fall to the ground.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table at dinner time waiting for his friends to get back. As the returning students from the Christmas holidays slowly filtered into the great hall and took their seats he waved over Daphne, Pansy and Draco.

“Where's Astoria?” Harry asked.

“She's wondering up with a few of her first year friends.” Daphne told him, “She's quite the little social butterfly.”

Harry smirked, “Have a good holiday?”

They nodded in agreement,

“Yeah it was brilliant.” Draco said, he looked around, Gemini and Rodolphus were sitting at the other end of the table, “They turned up to the party.” he whispered.

“And Bellatrix didn't.” Pansy added in.

Harry blinked a few times, “Are you being serious?”

The three of them nodded at him.

“There's more.” Draco whispered, “After Father had dropped Hermione off he thought he heard someone apparate in and then he found a crushed, bloody narcissus flower.”

“How do you know?” Daphne asked, there hadn't been any sign of it at the party.

“Petal found it the next day cleaning up and Father told me when I confronted him. He barely let Mother out of his sight for the rest of the holiday.” Draco explained, “I think it was _her_.”

“Are you sure?” Pansy asked.

“No.” Draco shook his head, “But even when they're lowered for the party, the wards around our land are very strong, I can't see anyone breaking them. Bellatrix was on the guest list so she wouldn't have to.”

“And on that rather creepy note,” Pansy said, changing the subject, “How was your holiday Harry?”

Harry shrugged, “Christmas day was pretty good and I’ve been having extra lessons from Remus but apart from that, it's all been pretty boring.”

“Going home next year then?” Draco smirked.

Harry nodded, “Without a doubt, it would take something huge to make me miss Kreacher's cooking again.”

Professor Dumbledore stood up to welcome everyone back, “Hello all, and welcome back to a new year. I hope you all enjoyed your break and are now back, well rested and eager to learn.”

There was a mumble of 'yeah right' around the hall which made Dumbledore chuckle.

“Before we begin the feast I would like to remind you all that the forbidden forest is still off limits to all students and the Dementors are still present so please exercise all caution. I would also like to remind you that exams are coming up so as well as reminding you all to study as much as you can, please will you show respect and kindness to those in Fifth and Seventh year who are studying extra hard for their NEWTs and OWLs exams. We wish you all the best of luck.”

He clapped his hands once and the plates filled with food. It was the same dishes that Harry had been eating for the last few weeks but they seemed far better now his friends were back at school as well.

With the start of term however, brought the return of classes and Harry was still not enjoying Divination. If anything since Professor Trelawney had met Danica she's been suggesting even more ways in which Harry was going to die or suffer horribly. Harry was slightly grateful at least that he was not the only one getting annoyed with the lessons. Hermione, who was looking more and more stressed as exams loomed over them, was getting more and more frustrated with Divination.

Harry had always had the sense that Hermione enjoyed being the best at everything and he wasn't wrong there. However Professor Trelawney seemed to delight in telling the whole class how useless Hermione was.

“Some are born with the inner eye,” She looked lovingly at Lavender and the other Gryffindor girl, “And some are not.” looking back at Hermione.

“I don't understand how Hermione is even getting to all her classes.” Pansy said one day, “She must be in two places at once because she's always in Arithmancy with me but Care of Magical Creatures with you. They happen at the same time. I should know; I wanted to take both of them.”

“The only way I know of that can make that happen would be a time turner but they wouldn't give one to a student surely?” Daphne said, buttering some fresh toast.

Harry shrugged and picked at his scrambled eggs. There was another Hogsmead visit today but he wasn't allowed to go. It might have had something to do with him not paying attention in Charms the other day and completely failing the test he'd been not paying attention to. Annoyingly he'd been trying to think of a way to apologise to Severus at the time but his mind was still coming up blank.

“I'm sure you can come to the next one.” Pansy said, “It's only a couple of week away.”

Harry nodded, if the Dementors weren't there he'd just sneak out under his invisibility cloak, but they were there and although Harry could produce a shield Patronus every time now; he didn't trust it against an actual Dementor.

Harry waved goodbye to his friends and watched them head down the track to Hogsmead. He sighed and walked slowly towards the library to go over a few practice exams.

“Hello Harry.” the Weasley twins were sitting on the stairs, apparently waiting for him.

“Hello Fred, George.” Harry said, stopping for them, “Aren't you going to Hogsmead?”

They shook their heads.

“Nope.” Fred smiled.

“Not today, we have another little project we're working on.” George grinned.

  
“Sounds interesting.” Harry smiled, “What is it?”

“Top secret.” Fred tapped the side of his nose with one finger, “But anyway that isn't why we stopped you.”

“We had a think and we never really thanked you for saving Ginny last year.” Fred said solemnly.

Harry couldn't disagree there, “It's fine. No harm done.”

“No. It's only proper we thank you and we, after a lot of thought and weighing up the consequences, have decided to give you this.”

They handed over a blank bit of parchment.

  
“Thank you.” Harry said sarcastically, “However will I repay you?”

George and Fred rolled their eyes,

“It's more than it looks.” Fred said.

“Come with us.”

Harry followed them both down a corridor and into an empty classroom. They double checked that Peeves was nowhere to be seen and Fred took out his wand.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” he whispered.

The parchment shifted and changed before Harry's eyes.

  
“It's a map.” Harry said.

The twins grinned and quickly opened it up so Harry could see the last of the paths and markings form.

“Yep. This is the secret to our success.” George told him.

“But now we've learnt everything we can and want to pass it on to someone else who will use it to cause just as much trouble.” Fred grinned.

“Some of these lead out of Hogwarts.” Harry pointed out.

  
“Yep.” George nodded, “There are several tunnels that lead out of the school, this one is your best bet. Behind the witch with the hump it leads right to Honeydukes' cellar.”

“Where did you get this?” Harry said, looking over the moving foot prints with tiny writing that said who they belonged to.

“We stole it from Filch's office. It was in a box ladled 'Confiscated and Highly Dangerous', so of course we took it.” Fred explained.

Harry turned the map over to see if it had a makers mark on it, “Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs” he whispered.

“Yep.” George beamed, “No idea who they are but we owe them a lot!”

Harry leaned against a nearby desk and took several deep breaths, “Well Wormtail was Peter Pettigrew.”

“They guy who's in Azkaban?” Fred asked, their faces dropped.

Harry nodded, “And Padfoot is my Uncle Sirius, Moony is Uncle Remus and...and Prongs was my Dad.”

“So really it's yours anyway.” Fred said quietly.

Harry laughed, “That's so not the way they would have seen it.”

George smiled, “They must have had a lot of power to make this when they were still at school.”

Harry nodded, “Remus always said they were brilliant, and in many ways brought out the worst in each other. Are you sure you want me to have this?”

Fred and George nodded firmly.

“Without a doubt.” George said.

“Enjoy all the mischief you can make with it and then when the time comes, pass it on to the next one.” Fred told him.

“How do I wipe it?” Harry asked, “So other people can't read it?”

“Easy.” The twins said together.

“Just tap it with your wand and say, 'Mischief Managed'” Fred said, showing him.

Harry watched as the lines slowly faded from view and folded it carefully and put it in his pocket.

  
“Thank you.” He smiled.

The twins grinned back,

“Don't mention it.” Fred said.

They looked round the classroom door and quickly left. Harry sat on the desk for a few more moments. Part of him wanted to sneak out to Hogsmead but if his mother ever found out she'd kill him. And really, he couldn't blame her there. Instead he wondered through the castle to Remus's office.

He knocked on the door, there were voices inside, so he waited quietly. The door opened and Professor Dumbledore walked out.

“Harry, nice to see you.” he said, with a small nod of his head before walking quickly past him.

“Everything OK?” Harry asked Remus.

Remus nodded, “Yep. Not a problem. Come on it Harry.”

Harry saw how thin Remus was looking, it was near the full moon but Harry was very worried that the stress of teaching as well as dealing with the full moons was to much for Remus. Lily had always been very protective of him, sending Kreacher round with hot meals if she didn't go herself and making sure that he was as well as can be. She wasn't here now though.

“You all right Harry?” Remus asked, putting some tea on for them both.

Harry nodded, “Yeah I'm fine. Are you OK? You don't look well.”

Remus sighed and sat down heavily, “Well, I am very tired, I might ask Severus to take my classes for a few days soon, just give me a small break.”

Harry nodded, “Well let me know if there's anything I can do to help.”

Remus smiled and nodded, “Not that I don't enjoy your company but it there anything in particular you wanted to talk about today?”

Harry nodded and slowly took the map out of his pocket, “I think you know what this is.”

Remus sat forward and looked over it, “Well I haven't seen this for a while. Wherever did you get it?”

“It was given to me. Just now.” Harry said, pouring himself and Remus a cup of tea and taking a sip, “You understand why I wont tell you who it was, that wouldn't be fair.”

Remus nodded, “I never thought I’d see this again.”

“Is it safe?” Harry asked, “Mum told be some of the stuff you and Dad and Sirius used to make could be a bit dangerous in the wrong hands.”

Remus laughed, “Yes that's one way of putting it. This is fine, as long as you wipe it after every use and don't leave it just lying around of course. The map is only dangerous if someone uses it to dangerous things. Which I trust you won't?”

Harry nodded, “Nope. Promise.”

Remus looked over it, “I know this map shows ways out of the school but promise me you wont use them when your mother has said you're not allowed out.”

Harry nodded and Remus gave him the map back.

  
“I can't say it didn't cross my mind but I think overall it would be more than my life is worth.” Harry grinned.

Remus let out a snort of laughter, “You're not wrong there.”

As the term ticked along Harry felt himself being buried in more and more homework. The pressure of exams loomed over them all until several students felt they'd reached breaking point.

For Hermione, that went even further one day in Divination.

  
She was staring into a crystal ball looking like she was about to fall asleep when Professor Trelawney came over.

“My child, I feel the spirits are close. Tell me what you see...” She said in her sing song voice.

Hermione sat up and blinked a few times, before staring into the glass ball.

“Well...umm.”

In truth Hermione saw nothing but her distorted reflection and her mind was firmly fixed on a difficult bit of Ancient Rune homework she'd been struggling with.

Professor Trelawney sighed loudly.

“I see the Grim.” Hermione said quickly, “Yep definitely someone is in danger.”

Professor Trelawney let out a large sigh and sat down next to Hermione. She took Hermione's hand and gave it a pat.

“My dear, you seem to struggle, you don't appear to have even the most basic of gifts...” Professor Trelawney said gently, “You just seem to… serious for the gentle art of Divination.”

Hermione took a sharp breath of air in, “Well if that's the way you feel, why do I even bother.” She stood up angrily and shoved her books into her bag, “It's all just a bunch of made up nonsense anyway.”

And with that she stormed from the classroom, slamming the trap door shut with such force that several of the crystal balls fell off the tables and rolled across the carpeted floor.

“Oh Professor.” Lavender squeaked, “Didn't you say that one of our number would leave us around Easter?”

Professor Trelawney straightened her shawl and looked very proud of herself, “There will be doubters but the truth will always show it's self.”

Harry rolled his eyes, he strongly felt that Hermione leaving the lesson was more of a coincidence than proof in Professor Trelawney's abilities; which, apart from this time, had been rather lacking.

Harry however was pleased he had taken Divination, even though the lessons were boring and the classroom stifling, the homework was easy to make up which left him more time for his other subjects and the impending trial of Buckbeak.

Hagrid had been getting more and more upset as the days ticked by. The trial was only tomorrow and Hagrid was in a complete state. Harry had found it harder and harder to stay civil with Ron considering it was Ron's flare for the dramatic that had caused Buckbeak to be put on trial.

“How can Ron's brother work with dragons and Ron be such a wuss?” Hermione sighed, closing yet another not so helpful book.

Harry shook his head, “I have no idea.”

Hermione made a few notes on a scrap of parchment, “I think we have a pretty good argument but I think the main issue will be Hagrid not being able to speak in front of all those officials.”

“Maybe we could get a statement from Ron?” Harry said. He knew he was grasping at straws but if they could get it in writing that it was Ron not paying attention in class it might help, at least a little bit.

“I think it's his mother that's really pushing the issue to be honest.” Hermione sighed, “There have been a couple of interviews in some trashy magazines and Ron seems a bit embarrassed every time it comes up now.”

Harry nodded. They packed up their books and wandered down to Hagrid's hut. They could hear Fang barking excitedly at the knock.

  
“ 'Ello you two. Come on in.” Hargid said.

They walked in and took a seat on the large sofa. Harry looked over to where Buckbeak was laying in Fang's bed looking dejected.

“Do you really have to have him inside Hagrid?” Harry asked.

Hagrid nodded, “Aye. They wan' 'im tied up. It ain't fair to leave 'im ou' there with all the others.”

Harry sighed.

“We've got a few more notes for you here.” Hermione said, pulling out what little else they'd been able to find, “There are a few cases which could set a president but it would depend on how you read them and there haven't been any concerning a creature with such a huge danger rating.”

“Have you had any luck with Dumbledore?” Harry asked, “It would help if we had him on Buckbeak's side.”

Hagrid shook his head, “Na. He says he has every confidence in me but Buckbeak did lash ou'. I should 'ave started you all on somethin' more simple.”

“Well you know that for next years class.” Hermione said, refusing to let Hagrid wallow in worry and self pity.

She reached into her bag and pulled out the speech they'd written for him, “Have a go reading through this and we'll go from there.”

Hagrid took the paper and cleared his throat. After half an hour, Harry had come to two conclusions.

One: Hagrid was terrible at public speaking. Every time he even pretended that they were ministry officials he tripped over his words and when they'd finally managed to get though one reading without any major mistakes Hagrid tripped up over the first question. Suggesting that Ron had deserved to be killed rather than just hurt.

Which lead to Harry's second conclusion; Buckbeak didn't have a snowball's chance in hell.

He and Hermione wandered up to the castle in time for dinner.

“If only we could go with him, to help him speak. It's not his fault his education level isn't as high as other peoples.” Hermione huffed.

Harry nodded, they'd both already asked if they could go with Hagrid and told quite firmly that the answer was no. Not only from Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Harry hadn't been able to ask Professor Snape with everything going on but the Ministry hearing committee had also said no, so even if they had somehow managed to sneak out of Hogwarts and get to London alone they would still just be turned away.

Once they reached the Great Hall, Hermione went and sat next to Neville to get herself some dinner. Harry on the other hand spotted Ron and went over to him.

“Hi, can I have a word?” Harry asked.

Ron looked up from his large plate of food, “Umm yeah sure.” He stood up and followed Harry out the hall to a quiet spot in the corridor.

“You haven't talked to me in a while.” Ron said, “I was worried you were pissed at me.”

Harry shook his head, “I'm worried about Buckbeak.”

Ron's face fell, “Harry I-”

“I need you to say it was your fault. They _will_ kill him otherwise.” Harry said firmly. He figured there was no point sugar coating it any more.

Ron sighed and looked down at his feet, “I know. Look, I'll do everything I can but Mum's gone nuts over it all.”

“You made it worse Ron.” Harry snapped, “You can't just blame your mother all the time you have to take responsibility for your own actions.”

Ron rubbed the back of his head and nodded, “You're right, I know that. I was just… I...”

Harry didn't need Ron to finish the sentence to know what Ron was thinking. He had revelled in the attention from everyone and had played on his injury; however Harry didn't believe that Ron had set out to hurt anyone, he just hadn't thought.

Harry took a deep breath, “Look, please, if there is anything you can do. Explain that you made a mistake and that you screwed up in class.”

Ron shrugged, “It's not me, it's mum. I mean I will but I think mum will keep pushing anyway.”

“It's worth a shot. Try talking to your mum.” Harry told him.

Ron nodded, “I will, nice to talk to you again.”

Harry gave him a quick nod and went to sit with his friends, feeling less than hopeful.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

The next morning Hagrid walked slowly through the ministry halls. Buckbeak was on a long length of scruffy rope, serving as a lead and followed Hagrid happily; confused at the new sights and sounds.

“Mr Hagrid?”

An official looking wizard in a smart set of black robes came over to Hagrid.

“Aye that's me.” Hagrid said, trying his best to stay calm.

“You didn't need to bring the accused.” The official said, with a roll of his eyes, “My name is Titus Carr and I'm here to walk you through the trial.”

Hagrid nodded, unsure what to say.

Titus looked him over and sighed, “Do you need a few minutes to smarten yourself up?”

Hagrid picked at his finger nails. He was wearing his best suit but he knew he looked scruffy compared to the other people around him.

“It's quiet all right Mr Hagrid, come this way with me.” Titus said kindly.

He led the way through several confusingly long passages. They had a long wait until the lift was completely empty so they could get Buckbeak in. Buckbeak did not enjoy the experience, for a moment getting confused by his reflection but they managed to get him in in the end; leaving a lot of disgruntled workers who had to wait.

“Startin' ta think I shouldn' 'ave brough' 'im wi' me.” Hagrid said as he lead the Hippogriff through the gilded corridors.

Titus sighed and didn't say anything. He opened the door to the large room where the trial was to be held. There was a small group of people sitting in two neat rows. Hagrid gave a small wave to Lily who waved back and gave him a reassuring smile.

Hagrid wished she'd been able to bring Danica with her but Lily had already told him she was going to leave Danica at home with Sirius, she didn't want her to get upset. Mr and Mrs Weasley were also sitting, as far away from Lily as the small amounts of seats would allow.

Mrs Weasley glared at Hagrid, before wiping away a few tears with a brightly embroidered handkerchief. Hagrid saw another red headed man sitting next to Mr Weasley; he recognised him as Charlie, their second oldest.

“Mr Hagrid please take a seat on the left side of the room. Tie the accused to the table since you felt it was appropriate to have such a creature in this hearing.” An old wizard sneered at Hagrid.

He did as he was instructed, his fingers struggling to tie the notes that would secure Buckbeak due to his nervousness. After a few minutes of him struggling gentle hands took over. Hagrid looked up and gave a grateful smile to Lily.

“Thanks.” he mumbled.

“It's OK. You can do this.” Lily told him.

“Mrs Snape please return to your seat.” The wizard in charge told them.

Lily squeezed Hagrid's arm comfortingly before going and sitting back down.

“We are here today to consider the case of one Hippogriff, goes by the name of Buckbeak. Said creature is accused of attacking a school student, Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley, thirteen, and causing sever bodily harm. How do you plead?”

“Well umm. 'e did...umm” Hagrid took a deep breath and looked at the notes Harry and Hermione had given him, “We plead not guilty.”

The wizard sighed, “All right then lets get going. Do you have a statement to make?”

Hagrid nodded, “Aye Sir.” he cleared his throat, “Buckbeak is a good pet. 'E 'as been 'round children before and never 'ad an issue. Buckbeak is a wonderful example of a good 'Ippogriff and as a Professor o' 'Ogwarts I feel that it were Ron's actions tha' caused the accident not Buckbeak.”

Mrs Weasley let out a large huff of indignation and glared at Hagrid. Hagrid ignored her as Hermione had told him to.

“That's all, thank you for all listenin'.” Hagrid finished, sitting back down.

“Thank you for your statement Mr Hagrid. Can you go over what happened?”

“Well I told the class 'ow to go up to a 'Ippogriff, I even used Buckbeak as the example with Mr 'Arry Potter; he had no trouble. The other students then went up to the rest o' the herd. Ron went up to Buckbeak and everythin' went OK to start with but then Ron looked away, to talk to 'Arry which I'd told 'em not to do. That's when Ron got hurt.”

The board of the three wizards jotted down a few notes.

“Mrs Weasley please take the stand if you wish to say something.”

Mrs Weasley stood up and went over and stood before the group of wizards.

“Thank you for allowing me to speak to you all. I would like to say that my son Ronald is a responsible and caring young man. He has received excellent grades in school and his horrific injury put his school work back greatly. Clearly this wild animal is a danger to students. Ronald could have easily been killed.” she said, she looked begrudgingly between Charlie and Buckbeak, “However it has been pointed out to me that dealing with dangerous animals is something that we all need to learn, although why anyone would want to go into such ridiculous work is beyond me.” she huffed.

Charlie sighed and leaned back, thankfully his mother had listened, he just hoped it would be enough.

“Thank you Mrs Weasley.” the head wizard gave her a note and made several notes, “Are there any more statements to be made?”   
  


Lily raised her hand, “I would just like to say that I have always trusted Hagrid. He currently teaches my son and I often visit with my daughter and they have never come to any harm because they have followed instructions.”

The head wizard rolled his eyes subtly but made a few notes, “Thank you Mrs Snape, now we will debate the issue. All please leave the room and we will call you back in shortly.”

Lily helped Hagrid untie Buckbeak and Titus escorted them into a small side room. It was fairly dimly lit with a few torches on the walls. Wooden benches lined the walls and it felt uncomfortably like a prison cell.

Hagrid sat on the bench, squished in the corner looking far to big for the room. Lily went and sat next to him, taking her hand gently in her own.

“Are you all right?” She asked him softly.

Hagrid nodded, “Yeah, just worried what they're goin' to say.”

Lily gave him a small smile, “I know. We've done all we can though, we will just have to trust they make the right decision.” She said it as hopefully as she could but she didn't have much trust in the ministry.

Hagrid nodded, “Thanks Lily.”

Lily patted his hand and moved over to the Weasleys.

“I don't think we've had the chance to meet.” She said, holding her hand out to Charlie, “Lily Snape, I'm Harry's mother.”

“Nice to meet you, I'm Charlie, Charlie Weasley.” Charlie smiled, shaking her hand, “I work out in Romania with the dragon populations.”

“Wow that's very impressive. I looked at going into dragon care when I left school.” Lily told him, “But it was a difficult time back then.”

Charlie nodded, “I know what you mean.”

“I wanted to thank you for speaking up for Buckbeak Mrs Weasley.” Lily said kindly, “He really is a kind creature.” 

Mrs Weasley straightened her robes, “Well I'm not sure that is the case but Charlie pointed out that Ronald may not have followed all the instructions he was given and it is a dangerous class.”

“Yes. It's not the easiest class to take. I’m glad that Ron seems to have made a full recovery though.” Lily said. 

Mrs Weasley nodded, “Yes. So am I.”

Lily smiled to them and went to sit next to Hagrid again, Buckbeak was laying, sprawled out in front of them cleaning his wing feathers.

It felt like a long and uncomfortable wait until Titus reappeared and ushered them into the hall again. Hagrid stood, the wizards glaring down.

“We have discussed this matter at length and considered all the statements made here today. We have agreed that the Hippogriff known as Buckbeak is a danger to students at the school and will therefore have to be removed from the grounds or be put to sleep. We have also concluded that any Hippogriff is a danger to all students under the age of sixteen or in their sixth year of school. If any of these conditions are not met the consequences will be most sever.” the head wizard loudly banged a gravel on the desk before him, “We will give you to the end of the year to permanently remove the Hippogriff from the grounds.”

Hagrid nodded, “Thank you Sirs.” he gave a small awkward bow and followed Titus from the room.

Lily quickly gathered up her cloak and followed him out, “Well that could have been worse.”

Hagrid nodded and sniffed, “I'm just not sure what I'm goin' to withou' 'im.” he looked on the verge of bursting into tears.

“I'm sure we can find a good home for him Hagrid. It's still a couple of months until the end of the year.” Lily assured him, “Please try not to worry.” 

Hagrid nodded, “Aye I know. And it coulda been so much worse.”

“Exactly.” Lily smiled, “I have to go and make sure that Danica hasn't driven Sirius into insanity yet.” 

Hagrid nodded, “Bring her round soon?”

“Of course Hagrid, you know how much she loves coming round.” Lily smiled, “And I will always trust you to keep her safe.” 

Lily gave him a huge hug goodbye and wrapped her cloak around her shoulders before walking towards the disapparation points. She was fighting with the clasp when she walked straight into the back of someone.

“Will you watch where you are walking?!” a haughty voice told her. 

“I am so sorry I...” Lily stopped, “I didn't expect to see you here; Your Grace.” 

Bellatrix straightened her robes, “The feeling is mutual. Please watch where you are going Mrs Snape.”

“Of course I am sorry.” Lily told her, “Are you well? I didn't see you at the new years ball.” 

Bellatrix nodded, “I am quiet well, I simply was elsewhere. I have been enjoying spending the year travelling.”

“That sounds lovely. Have you been anywhere nice?” Lily asked as the queue moved slowly forward. 

Bellatrix nodded, “Yes.”

Lily smiled but Bellatrix didn't go any further into details.

“Name.” The ministry official asked. 

“Lady Bellatrix Lestrange, Duchess of Waterford.” Bellatrix told him. 

“I hope your visit has proved productive?”

“It hasn't.” Bellatrix scowled at him, pushing her way past. 

The ministry official looked slightly awkward and jotted her name on the sign out sheet, “Your name?”

“Mrs Snape, Lily.” Lily smiled.

“And was your visit productive?” 

Lily nodded, “Yes, very much so, thank you.”

She stepped though to where several small blue boxes were painted on the ground. She moved to the empty on and spun round on the spot back to Grimmauld Place.

“MUMMY!” Danica called though the house at the sound of the pop. 

Lily swept her up in her arms and hugged her tightly.

“I missed you.” Danica whispered. 

“I missed you too.” Lily smiled, “Where you good for Uncle Sirius?” 

Danica nodded with a slightly evil grin.

“She's been as good as gold.” Sirius smiled, coming into the hall, “We played with her building blocks.” 

“Sounds like you had a lot of fun.” Lily laughed, “Kreacher?” 

Kreacher walked into the hallway and gave a small bow, “Yes Miss?”

“Are you free to watch Danica for a little while so I can catch up Sirius up?” Lily asked. 

Kreacher flapped his ears and beamed, “Yes Miss. Dinner is needing to go on in one and a half hours so I will needs to be free by then.”

“Thank you Kreacher.” Lily said, “We'll be finished by then.” 

Lily and Sirius walked into the library while Danica and Kreacher went up to her room to do some colouring.

  
“How did it go?” Sirius asked.

“Pretty well, better than I'd dared to hope.” Lily told him, “Buckbeak has to leave Hogwarts and Hagrid can't have Hippogriff lessons until the students reach sixth year but really I can't blame them there. Not every student is mature enough to deal with them until them.” 

“Unlike your five year old who is more than able.” Sirius smirked. 

Lily couldn't help but feel a flush of pride at the fact Danica was so capable, “Stop it. You know what I mean.”

Sirius nodded, “I get it. Unfortunately learning how to live in the magical world will always come with it's dangers. I have to admit though I was surprised after how worried you were about Harry that you were willing to help Hagrid.”

“Why?” Lily asked, “Why wouldn't I help? The two things have nothing to do with one another.” 

“Well Harry could have been hurt in that class rather than Ronald.” Sirius pointed out. 

“Harry would never have been so stupid.” Lily told him, “He listens to his teachers.” 

Sirius gave her a look, “Really? After all the danger he's been in the last two years it could have easily been him. It wouldn't even need to have been him that upset the creature, it could have been another student and he just got in the way.”

Lily leant back against the sofa, “I never thought about it. Does that sound silly?”

Sirius shook his head, “No. Thing is you're going to have a hard time taking Harry out of school if it comes down to it.”

Lily nodded, “Yeah I know. I’m not even sure I want to I just… I hate it when he's not here and I can keep an eye on him.”

Sirius moved over to sit next to Lily, “I know. It's hard for me as well.” He paused and considered telling her about what happened with Nikka but thought better of it. Lily had already asked a few times why she hadn't been around and Sirius had so far been able to brush the comments off.

“I'm not sure how you did it you know.” Lily sighed, “After James died, how you ever let us out your sight.” 

“Well it wasn't easy, ended up living with Severus after all. I guess it just didn't take me long to know you had to be able to be your own person still. You've always been strong headed after all.” He grinned. 

“Hey!” Lily pouted jokingly, “I was not.” 

“There you go again, being strong headed.” Sirius laughed. 

“Danica, come save me!” Lily called out, “Uncle Sirius is being mean to me!” 

“That's not fair!” Sirius said. 

Lily laughed, as Danica charged into the room and jumped on Sirius, trying to lick him.

“What can I say? Us girls have to stick together.” Lily told him, before standing up to help Kreacher with the dinner. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty One**

Harry drudged though classes that day waiting and constantly looking at his watch. As the minutes ticked by and the end of the school day bell finally rang Harry grabbed his bag and book, stuffing them in messily while walking quickly towards Hagrid's hut.

He met up with Hermione at the main door and they walked over the grass together.

“I came down at lunch time and he wasn't back yet.” Hermione filled Harry in, “I really hope things went well.” 

Harry nodded in agreement. Hermione reached up and knocked clearly on the door but there wasn't any reply.

“Do you think he's still out?” Harry asked, thinking about peering in the windows. 

Hermione shook her head, “No I'm sure he'd be back by now; his appointment was at eleven, it's been nearly five hours.”

Harry walked over to on of the windows and stood on tiptoe to look in.

“Harry!” Hermione hissed, “That's really rude.” 

Harry shook his head, “Well we needed to know. Anyway Buckbeak is in there so they must be back.”

Hermione sighed, “Maybe try down by the lake?” she suggested, she hoped he wasn't in the forest.

Harry nodded and they wandered towards the lake. The cool water had attracted a few students who were milling around, mostly pretending to do school work on the grass.

Harry spotted Hagrid by the edge of the water. They walked quickly over and sat down next to him.

“ 'Ello you two.” Hagrid said with a small smile. 

“Hello Hagrid.” Hermione smiled, she saw the small piles of shredded grass on either side of Hagrid and her heart fell. 

“How did it go?” Harry asked. 

Hagrid shrugged, “All righ' I guess.”

“What did they say?” Hermione inquired, trying not to sound to impatient. 

Hagrid let out a loud sigh, “Well they didn't say nothin' bad. I'm not fired or nothin'. Buckbeak...” he let out a sniff, “Buckbeak 'as to go away. He's not allowed on the grounds no more.”

Hermione let out a sigh of relief, “Well that could have been a lot worse!”

“Tryin' to find a good 'ome for a Hippogriff ain't easy though.” Hagrid explained, “Best case he'll live out 'is life in the zoo down in Chester.” 

Harry looked down at his hands, unsure what to say, “Well Mum's always said that the magical zoo there is really good. Maybe Buckbeak will be happy there?”

Hagrid shrugged, “I'm not so sure. 'E's a wild Hippogriff, say they don't know how to look after 'im right? Or 'e wants to go for a fly and can't?”

“Oh Hagrid, I know it's not perfect but it could have been so much worse!” Hermione pleaded with him, “Please try not to get to upset with what happened.” 

Hagrid nodded, “I know. You're righ' it's just goin' to be hard sayin' goodbye. I’ve known 'im since 'e was a baby.”

Harry put a comforting hand on Hagrid's back, “Why don't I talk to Mum, maybe she can take Danica to the zoo soon and talk to some of the keepers?”

Hagrid cheered up a bit, “That's a good idea. She was such a help your Mam at the trial. She told 'em what's what. Even Mrs Weasley weren' too bad.”

Harry smiled, “Exactly. Why don't we have a cup of tea, you can tell us all about it and then I'll head back up to the castle and write to Mum?”

Hermione nodded, “Brilliant idea.”

Hagrid stood up a shower of grass hitting the water as he did so. Harry had a sudden strange feeling as the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.

“I jus' got so down.” Hagrid told them, “After the trial, the though' o' sayin' goodbye.” 

Harry snapped himself out of it and shivered, even in the sunshine, “It's these bloody Dementors. They're not helping anyone.”

Hermione nodded, “Everyone has been a bit down this year.” In truth she hadn't noticed a huge change in people in general but wanted to make Hagrid feel better.

They walked into the hut and sat down while Hagrid moved around making the tea. Buckbeak was fast asleep against the wall making small clucking noises with his beak as he dreamed.

Hagrid handed Harry and Hermione a large mug of tea each and sat down, a plate of rock cakes between them that Harry and Hermione both knew better than to eat. The talked for a while, trying to cheer Hagrid up but it wasn't long before he told them he wanted to be alone with Buckbeak for a bit.

Harry and Hermione trudged back up to the castle, a fine rain soaking them both.

“Can't deny I'm looking forward to summer.” Hermione said, her bushy hair was sticking to her face, she swept it back and forced in into a messy ponytail. 

Harry nodded, and shook his hair to get some of the water out, a bad habit he'd picked up from Sirius that Lily was constantly telling them both off for.

“Harry!” Ron called out. 

He was heading into the great hall for dinner but told his friends to go ahead. Harry rolled his eyes at the sneers from some of the other Gryffindor boys; they'd never quite forgiven him for being in Slytherin rather than Gryffindor.

“What can we do Ron?” Hermione asked. 

“I was wondering if you knew how the trial went.” He asked nervously. 

Harry nodded, “Buckbeak is OK. Well, he has to leave Hogwarts so Hagrid is rather upset but he's not going to be put to death or anything like we feared. Your Mum apparently wasn't to bad and possibly even helpful although Hagrid was rather tight lipped over the details.”

Ron let out a sigh of relief, “I'm so glad. I did talk to her and asked her to be sensible and I even wrote to my brother to see if he could help.”

“Yeah Hagrid mentioned that someone called Charlie was there. He was good friends with him while he was at school.” Hermione smiled. 

Ron nodded, “Yeah Charlie is just like Hagrid, he works with dragons over in Romania.”

Harry smiled, “Well I think we should head into dinner.”

Ron looked around, the hallway was mostly empty now just the last few stragglers heading into dinner.

“Yeah you're right.” Ron nodded. 

They walked into the hall and Harry and Hermione waved goodbye before sitting at their tables.

  
“I'll fill Neville in.” Hermione told Harry before going to take her seat.   
  


Harry sat down next to Daphne, Pansy and Draco and filled them in on how the trail went.

“Well it could have been a lot worse.” Draco said,

“Although I can imagine there will be more than a few tears over Hagrid loosing Buckbeak, you remember what he was like with Norbert.” Pansy pointed out. She helped herself to the stew and dumplings. 

“Now that the trial is over, I think we should focus more on exams. I don't know about you but I feel sorely unprepared at them moment.” Daphne sighed, pushing her food around her plate. 

“What's wrong?” Harry asked her. 

“I got a letter from Mama and Papa today telling me they weren't happy with my practice exam results.” Daphne sighed. 

Harry patted her hand and gave her a half hug, “Try not to worry, it wont help and you're doing better than me.” he smirked.

“They just want me to be even better.” Daphne sighed, “I get what they mean, it's not like I gave them a hundred and ten percent.” 

“There has been a lot going on though.” Draco pointed out. 

“You're right but both Ma and Pa were Head boy and girl in their years so they expect a lot from me and Astoria.” Daphne said. 

Harry finished his dinner quickly and went up to the Owlery. It was always draughty and dirty up there but Harry loved being around all the birds. He found a clean patch of stone and wrote out the letter to his mother.

He knew she wouldn't have an issue going to the zoo, Danica loved it there and they'd both be happy to help Hagrid. He found Hedwig and gave her some fuss as well as a few treats before giving her the letter and told her to send it to his mother.

He watched her fly from his arm out into the darkness until her white feathers vanished from view before heading to the common room to join the others in some studying. There was still the list of practice exam results up on the pin board and Harry noticed Daphne look at it every so often.

He was very glad that his parents weren't so pushy; that they didn't care he nearly always came firmly in the middle of the list.

Daphne was only third from the top on average. Pansy, eighth and Draco as always at the top next to Hermione. Harry did get slightly annoyed at how little Draco seemed to try, even though he knew Draco tried far more than he pretended to.

Harry just didn't hugely care about his grades. He was still set to get at least Exceeds Expectations on nearly everything, with only a couple of Acceptables. One of which was Potions.

They studied until the candles that lit the room fell dim and they were all getting tired.

“I'm heading to bed.” Pansy said, closing her books and packing them away, “It's still a couple of weeks until exams so we should all be fine.” 

“Yep.” Daphne said, she felt rather more confident now after studying for so long. Her parents had gotten straight Outstandings and until this year so had she, there had just been a lot on her plate. She wouldn't say anything to the others but Astoria taking so naturally to all her subjects had been an extra stresser. 

Harry rubbed his eyes and also packed his books away. It had been a long and busy day and he couldn't wait to climb into his nice warm bed.

He pushed his chair back to stand up and fell forward slightly as it bumped into something.

“Please watch what you're doing.” Tracy snapped, pushing the chair away from her, “I'd rather you didn't break my feet, but then what can I expect from you?” 

“I didn't see you.” Harry said, “Sorry.” 

“Give it a rest Tracy; it's late.” Daphne sighed. 

“I know and a trip to the hospital wing would be so unfortunate.” She hissed. 

“You know, you're not half as scary when you've not got your following of minions.” Pansy laughed, “So stop being a bitch and go to bed.” 

Tracy snarled at them.

“Don't make to much of a fuss. The Lestranges wont like it.” Draco smirked. 

“I don't care what the Lestranges think.” Tracy snapped, “They're to caught up in their own little heads anyway.” 

“Why would they be wrapped up in their own heads?” Harry asked. 

Tracy smirked mockingly at them, “You mean you don't know? They're worried about their Mummy dearest.”

“And how would you know?” Daphne asked.

“Millicent may follow them around like a love sick puppy when they're awake but she still shares a dorm room with me. She's not the best at keeping secrets.” Tracy whispered to them. 

“Tell us.” Draco growled. 

“And what's in it for me?” Tracy asked. 

“What do you want?” Harry huffed, he was tired and seriously doubted that the information was worth all this hassle. 

“Hmm you hurt my foot. Say sorry.” Tracy smiled nastily. 

“I'm sorry.” Harry said with a shrug. 

“Not like that. Properly.” Tracy told him. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “Whatever Tracy. See you tomorrow in class.”

“Harry wait.” Daphne said, catching his arm, “Maybe this is something we should know.” 

Harry shook his head, “What could Bellatrix possibly be up to that is that bad?”

“Harry. Think.” Draco told him. 

Harry sighed and wracked his tired brain. . He sat up straighter. They knew he was at least not dead, if not exactly alive. Was she really trying to find him?

Harry stood up and stood, eye to eye with Tracy.

“I'm really sorry that I hurt your foot; I should have looked and I wish I had. Please accept by sincere apologises.” he told her with as much of a straight face as he could. 

“A little heavy but well done.” Tracy let out a harsh laugh, “They haven't seen or heard from her for months.” 

“Really?” Daphne said, “You were right Harry that wasn't worth it.” 

“Oh no I mean nothing. I mean Rodolphus is asking if they've heard from her as no one has, just the odd glimpse in random places for ages.” Tracy said, crossing her arms at them, “Well I’m off to bed. Nighty night.” she said sarcastically before flicking her platinum blonde hair over her shoulder and walking away. 

“Do you think she's been looking for You-know-who?” Pansy whispered. 

Harry shrugged, “Well we know after last year at least part of him is still… not dead.”

“Yeah, or she could be just wanting to avoid her pig of a husband. I think Tracy is making more of a thing of it to be honest. She just wanted to make you say sorry.” Draco said, shaking his head, “Come on, it's nearly midnight. We should get some sleep.” 

Harry nodded and gathered his books together. He gladly changed into his pyjamas and snuggled between the blankets. He couldn't sleep though, he listened to the sound of Crabbe and Goyle snoring. It had driven him nuts for the first few months but after nearly three years he didn't care any more. He didn't even really hear it most of the time.

His blankets were warm on his skin and the sound of the waves on the lake crashing outside slowly swept away his thoughts until his mind was blank enough to go to sleep. He dreamt he was in Grimmauld place but there was screaming. He was running down the corridor towards the noise but he couldn't reach it.

He didn't remember what he had dreamt when he woke with a jolt half way through the night, just that his scar was hurting.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty Two**

A week later, Lily paid the 11 Galleons and seven Sickles for her, Sirius and Danica to enter the zoo. Danica could barely stand still as the stamp of a dragon was placed on her right hand.

“Were going to the zoo, zoo, zoo! How about you, you you! Because we're going to the zoo, zoo, zoo!” Danica sung happily swinging between Lily and Sirius. 

“Well someone's happy.” Sirius laughed. 

“Can we go see the dragons Mummy?” Danica asked. 

“We can but we have to be back here by eleven. How much time does that give us?” Lily said, bending down so Danica could see her watch. 

Danica studied the hands for a few minutes, tracing the face of the watch with her fingers.

“Umm... half and hour plus ten minutes?” Danica asked. 

Lily nodded, “Well done, forty minutes. Shall we go to the butterfly house as well?”

Danica nodded and pulled them both off towards the sign with a picture of a dragon on.

They went i nside the scorching hot enclosure, Sirius helped Danica take off her coat and cardigan. There was a keeper standing with a large badge saying 'Staff' standing next to the large glass wall. 

Danica went over and looked into the large glass enclosure. Inside there were three green dragons ranging from the size of a kitten to the size of a large dog. There was also three different coloured dragons all small to large cat sized.

“The green ones are Irish greens.” Danica said, feeling very clever. 

  
“Well done!” The keeper smiled coming over, “We've just reintroduced several to the wild so we've only got the three right now. Do you know what the others are?”

Danica shook her head,

“The black on is a Norwegian ridge back, purple is a French feu and the little red one is an Enchanted wonder, when they grow up they can change colour.” the keeper explained. 

Danica smiled, “That's so cool.”

“You like dragons?” The keeper asked. 

Danica nodded, “Yeah. I’ve never seen any big ones here though.”

The keeper sat down on a rock and nodded, “We don't keep big ones here. Our mission is to rehabilitate them and then send them on, either to their natural habitat or if they can't go back to the wild we send them to a dragon sanctuary.”

“That makes sense.” Danica nodded. 

The keeper smiled.

Danica watched the dragons for a while and, with the keepers help, she read over the information plaques for the hundredth time.

“Come on sweetie, we're going to be late.” Lily said, checking her watch, “Sorry.” 

“It's OK.” Danica smiled, “Can we see the butterflies after?” 

Lily nodded, “Why don't you go with Uncle Sirius and see a few things and I’ll meet you in two hours at the butterflies and then you can stay and see the feeding time?”

Danica nodded excitedly, “Thank you Mummy!”

Lily smiled and gave her a kiss, “You OK to watch her?”

Sirius smirked, “Of course.”

“No ice cream.” Lily told him, “I mean it. We'll get some later.” 

Lily gave him a quick hug before heading off. She made her way through the crowded pathways to the front entrance and waited by the statue of an elephant with wings.

“Hi, are you Mrs Snape?” a voice came from behind her. Lily turned round to see a woman about her age, dressed in smart jeans and a red top with the zoo logo embroidered on the pocket. 

“Lily, yes that's me.” Lily smiled, “Nice to meet you.” 

The woman shook her hand, “Nice to meet you too, I'm Susan. I believe you spoke with Sam on the phone?”

Lily nodded, “Yes.”

“He let me know, I’m head of flying mammals so will be in charge of the Hippogriff's care if they come here.” Susan explained. 

Lily smiled.

“It's a complicated situation I believe? How about we walk and talk so to speak. I’ll show you the Hippogriff enclosure.” Susan suggested. 

Lily followed the woman's quick steps to a locked door with a large sign saying 'Staff only'. It wasn't a long walk to the back of the Hippogriff enclosure. It was a clear space with a slightly fussy edge in the stone wall.

“The wall is solid, but this is a seeing spell so we can observe the Hippogriffs at all times.” Susan told her, “We have a large area for them, over six acres, divided into three enclosures, as well as nearly half a mile straight up so they can stretch their wings. They have a pool and a closed off sleeping hut if they want to be out of the public eye. This is one of their three enclosures, we rotate them throughout the year to make sure the ground is always in tiptop condition.” 

“It's lovely.” Lily said. There were currently three Hippogriffs grazing happily in the field, completely unfazed by the people watching them, “Are you going to have enough room for Buckbeak as well?” 

Susan nodded, “Of course, we have enough room for five or six Hippogriffs at the moment before we have to worry. A few of ours were recently released to a local herd, we'd been slowly introducing them since they were born here.”

“That's brilliant.” Lily smiled, “They look so happy.” 

“We think they are, at least for the most part. We'll work on slowly introducing Buckbeak, was it?” 

Lily nodded, “Yes that's it. Will he be able to keep his name?”

“Yep.” Susan said, “We name those born here, the three girls we managed to release were Fauna, Flora and Merryweather but the three we still have are Jerry, the black and white one, Sophia is the chestnut one and her sister Kokarose, she's the just off white one.” 

“My little girl knows all their names.” Lily smiled, “I think she knows the name of every animal here.” 

Susan let out a gentle laugh, “You come here a lot then?”

Lily nodded, “Between my two children's love of this place we've seemed to come every other week.”

“Well at least you'll be able to check up on Buckbeak every once in a while.” Susan said. 

“I was told to ask what they eat here?” Lily asked. 

Susan took a clipboard from the wall, “They have a slightly different diet each. Kokarose has a hormone imbalance so she gets medication as well. The basic diet is sixty percent meat, normally beef or venison, all sustainably sourced, thirty percent is grass and other greens, mostly they get that from grazing in the field although during the winter we put out hay or haylage. The other ten percent is treats of some sort, they have a salt lick at all times and ferrets are normally a favourite.”

“Yes, Buckbeak likes his ferrets as well.” Lily laughed. She spent a few minutes staring out at the three Hippogriffs, one stretched out her wings and took off, flying around the enclosure for a while before landing gracefully in the pond.

“Shall we go get a cup of tea?” Susan suggested. 

Lily nodded and followed her to a small café where Susan flashed her badge and got them both a hot paper cup of tea. They sat outside on a bench watching the ducks.

“There are always a lot of ducks here.” Lily commented. 

Susan nodded, “Yep. The muggle zoo has a lot of them as well but here the tend not to bother our animals so much.”

Lily let out a snort and nearly had tea come out of her nose, “Yes I can imagine.” she coughed.

“Is it yours?” Susan asked, “The Hippogriff. It was unclear on the phone.” 

Lily shook her head, “No. He sort of, well he lives...” Lily thought how to explain it, “He lives with a herd of others and a friend looks after them all but the ministry has ordered that he can't stay there so I said I’d help make other arrangements for him.”

Susan nodded, “That makes a lot of sense. We sometimes get Hippogriffs from privet collectors who aren't very socialised which, especially with Hippogriffs, makes it difficult to introduce them to others.”

“Yes I can imagine. He's never been an issue before, he's been around my five year old for years without an issue.” Lily sighed. 

Susan put a comforting hand on Lily's, “The ministry can be very strict with magical creatures, you should see how much paperwork we have to fill out for this place. They can be very dangerous though so I do understand why legislation is needed.”

Lily nodded, “It's just sad he has to be taken from his family.”

“I can go over our introduction plan if you want?” Susan suggested. 

Lily nodded, Susan waved her wand and a hologram of the Hippogriff area appeared.

“As he is a wild Hippogriff and therefore never had any jabs he has to have a two week quarantine period. This will be in this area here.” she pointed to a smaller field to the side, “Then over the course of two to three months we will get them all used to one another, some Hippogriffs take to each other straight away, others take a little longer. This will mostly happen in a controlled setting, with keepers there at all times. We start by making the dividing wall see through so they see each other but there is no smell so it's easier for them to get to know each other.” 

“Two weeks in quarantine? Buckbeak's never been sick before.” Lily said. 

“I'm sure that's the case. Hippogriff illness is rare in this country but sometimes they can be carriers without ever becoming ill themselves. It's just one of the rules we have to follow.” Susan explained. 

Lily nodded, “Yes, of course. What about introducing Buckbeak to the other male? I read it can cause difficulties.”

Susan nodded, “Yes. Hippogriffs take after horses in that respect; there is normally only one stallion in a herd. Jerry was actually injured before he came here and as a result he had to be gelded. He's been around other males before and there hasn't been an issue.”

Lily leant back against the bench and sighed.

“I know it can be hard to give up creatures but from what you've said this is what's best for Buckbeak and your friend.” Susan assured her. 

“Oh I know. I think Buckbeak will be really happy here.” Lily smiled, “He needs to be moved by the end of the school year, I know that doesn't give us much time.” 

“Not a worry, we're used to working quickly.” Susan told her, “I can start setting things in motion today if you're sure?” 

Lily nodded, “Yes. Thank you.”

Susan stood up and shook her hand, “Thank you for coming and arranging this.”

“Thank you for being so understanding.” Lily said, “I'll let my friend know.” 

“We should have everything ready to go in two weeks.” Susan told her, “I'll send you an owl if there are any delays.” 

Lily nodded. She checked her watch, it had been nearly two hours and she needed to meet up with Danica and Sirius.

She waved goodbye to Susan and walked quickly towards the butterfly house. Danica was sitting on a giant statue of a butterfly pretending she was flying through the air. Sirius was leaning on a nearby bench and waved Lily over once he saw her.

“Did you guys have fun?” Lily asked, giving Danica a big hug. 

“Yep! We got to see the dragons get fed and then we saw the Nifflers and we went though the danger house!” Danica said. 

“Really? Wow! You're getting a big girl to be able to go through the danger house.” Lily smiled.

“Did everything go OK?” Sirius asked. 

Lily nodded, “Yeah, Susan, who runs the section with the Hippogriffs, is lovely and she says there should be no problem with looking after Buckbeak. I was worried that he wouldn't like it here but the enclosure is huge, even bigger than what you can see going round and the others look really happy.”

“I'm glad.” Sirius said, “I don't think that Buckbeak should have to leave Hogwarts but since he does it's good we've managed to find him a good home.” 

“Mummy can we go see the butterflies now?” Danica asked pulling gently on Lily's sleeve. 

“Yes of course baby.” Lily smiled, she knelt down and brushed Danica's hair off her face, fixing on of her daisy clips that had come loose.

They walked into the giant glass dome and were hit by the smell of thousands of flowers in bloom. Butterflies of every size and shape fluttered around.

“Butterflies can be found in nearly every country in the world. Many species are also found in the muggle world and pollinate all manner of crops. However many species belong in the wizarding world. These butterflies are monitored for many reasons, they only pollinate magical plants or they have magical properties themselves such as the Tinker Cimbalum who has a fine coating of dust on their wings that, temporally, give people the ability to fly.” A moving picture on the wall said. 

Lily pulled Danica back slightly to stop her getting hit by the wing of a huge bright purple butterfly. Each of it's wings was as big as Danica and Lily felt her hair blow backwards as it past them.

“I love it in here.” Danica smiled. 

Lily smiled back, “I know. Go on, go explore remember the rules?”

Danica nodded, “Yep, no going off with anyone, no leaving the house and no touching.”

“I'll go with her.” Sirius said, “It's busy in here today.” He trusted Danica completely but others, not so much. It wasn't long ago that Danica had gotten into an argument with another child who was trying to grab at a small group of Sparkling Whites that where feeding on some roses. The argument had ended with Danica grabbing the child's hair and asking how they liked it.

Lily wondered around the dome for a while but it quickly got too hot for her. She went and found Sirius and Danica who were watching the butterflies quite happily.

“I'm going to go wait at the café. Come find me in a few minutes?” Lily said. 

Sirius nodded, “Yep. Maybe we can get some I.C.E. C.R.E.A.M?”

“I know how to spell ice cream you know.” Danica told them, not looking up. 

Lily laughed and nodded, “See you soon.”

Lily checked herself in the mirror and encouraged a blue butterfly off her back before leaving the butterfly house. It wasn't far to the ice cream and slushy café. Lily sat down on a bench on the little porch.

“Nikka?” She said. She recognised the purpley red hair and brown canvass jacket walking towards the exit. 

Nikka turned around and smiled.

“You go on, I'll catch you up back at class.” Nikka told the other students she was with. They nodded and went on. Nikka wondered over to Lily and smiled. 

“I didn't expect to see you here.” Nikka smiled. 

Lily stood up and gave her a hug, “Me neither. How are you? I haven't seen you in ages. Since the New Year's party and even then I barely got to talk to you.”

Nikka shrugged, “Getting better I guess.”

“Nikka, what's wrong?” Lily asked. 

“He didn't tell you did he?” Nikka let out a small, sad laugh, “Sirius dumped me.” 

“He did what?” Lily said, “Why what happened? You both seemed so happy.” 

Nikka sighed and sat down on the bench, “I thought we were but one day, apparently, we weren't.”

“When was this?” Lily asked. She knew she was asking to many questions but it had taken her by surprise. She'd known something was wrong but not something this bad. 

“Just after Harry got hurt at the Quidditch game. He said... he said he had to protect his family and nothing could come in the way of that.” Nikka whispered. 

Lily put her head in her hands and let out a loud breath, “I am so sorry Nikka.”

“It's not your fault.” Nikka told her. 

“No but the night that James and I were attacked by, You-know-who, Sirius was meant to be home but he had a date. He always felt that he was the reason James died, that he could have helped.” Lily told Nikka. 

Nikka closed her eyes and sighed, “Oh my god.” suddenly everything made more sense.

“We've managed to deal with a lot of the past ghosts but some still haunt him.” Lily said. 

Lily could see Sirius and Danica leave the butterfly house.

“Stay here. I'm going to send Danica over.” Lily told Nikka. 

Nikka looked at Lily, “I don't want to cause any trouble.”

Lily shook her head. “Yyou're not.” She stood up and walked over to Sirius and Danica.

“Did you have fun?” She asked her daughter. 

Danica nodded and grinned.

“Good, run along to...” Lily looked back but Nikka was gone. Lily sighed, “Run along to the shop, I’ll race you.” 

Danice squealed with happiness as she raced along the path, followed by Sirius and Lily at a slightly slower pace. Danica found a seat and waited patiently for Lily to get the ice cream.

Danica was watching the ducks wonder around while eating a large bowl of strawberry ice cream, Lily was sure she was distracted enough to talk to Sirius without little ears listening in.

“I want to talk to you and I don't want you to get cross.” Lily told Sirius. 

“Well that bodes well.” Sirius said, turning to face Lily fully. 

Lily folded her hands on the table, “I know what happened with you and Nikka.”

Sirius was about to say something but Lily put her hand up to stop him.

“You know it was wrong. It's not her fault Harry got hurt.” Lily told him flatly. 

“I know that but I have to protect him.” Sirius said. 

“No, we can't. You keep telling me I have to let him go, not to worry about him so much at school. At the end of the day neither of us can live our lives always looking over his shoulder and it's not what Harry, or James, would want.” Lily told him. 

Sirius let out a small growl of annoyance.

“I mean it. She made you happy!” Lily hissed at him, “And breaking up with her like that was unfair!” 

“Don't you think I know that?!” Sirius spat back, “I hate not seeing her but I wanted to...” 

Lily leaned back, “You didn't want to get to close to her. You've always been afraid of...of letting life go by, of regretting things. But having a full life is not always about running after monsters or fighting battles and if you let her go, you will regret it. For ten years you looked after me and Harry, you went on more dates than you could count but you never went on date number two until Nikka. Don't push her away out of fear.”

Sirius looked up at the sky and tried not to cry, “I don't know how.”

“What do you mean?” Lily asked. 

“I don't know how to be anything other than this. Running after a different girl every night, I’ve fought in my fair share of battles but being head of a family? That terrifies me.” Sirius said honestly, “What if I can't do it?” 

Lily reached over and squeezed his hand, “I know. But if you don't give it a go, you're never going to know.”

“It's not like I had a great example to follow.” Sirius pointed out.

Lily looked at him for a moment, part of her honestly couldn't believe that he was worried about this. He had always been brilliant with Danica and Harry.

“Sirius it's not our parents that make us who we are. We choose that and _when_ the time comes, be it with Nikka or anyone else you will make a wonderful husband and father.” Lily told him.

Sirius gave a small smile, “Thanks Lily.”

“Mummy can we go see more animals?” Danica said, coming over, 

Lily turned her attention to her daughter, “Yep. You finished your ice cream?”

Danica nodded, with a rather mucky face.

Lily grinned, “Lets go then, you OK?”

Sirius nodded and took a deep breath, “Yep. Thank you.”

Lily smiled and nodded to him.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty Three**

“Exams!” Snape announced to the crowded common room, “As I’m sure you are all aware exams begin tomorrow and I expect that you are all well prepared. Slytherin is currently ranking second overall in the exam practice marks but Gryffindor is close behind us. I wish you all the best of luck.” 

He turned to leave the common room. Harry pushed his way through the crowd of students to Severus.

“Umm Da...Professor?” Harry said, he needed to apologise.

“I'm sorry Potter, I’m rather busy right now.” Snape told him and left the room.

“Harry, are you OK?” Daphne asked. 

Harry shrugged, “I don't know; I don't know how to make this better.”

“You'll get there. Come on, lets get in some more revision.” Daphne said, pulling Harry over to the table. 

The week drudged by, exam after exam; although Harry felt far better as he was able to cross off the list of classes. The last exam was divination though and he was not looking forward to that one. Apart from anything else he didn't have a clue what to do apart from to make up some tragic story. He could honestly say that it was the only class he didn't feel like he'd learned anything in.

He waited in the long queue of students as Professor Trelawney called them up the silver staircase one by one.

“Best of luck” Daphne said as she was summoned. It wasn't long before she came back down looking fairly pleased with herself. 

“Potter, Harry.” Professor Trelawney's sing-song voice called down. 

Harry climbed the ladder and went up to the smoke filled room. He took a breath and felt instantly like he needed a good nap.

“Come my dear, come and sit.”

Harry sat at the small table on the other side from her. She took a drink out of a blue tea cup and passed it to Harry. She waited a few moments before looking expectantly at him,

“Well, dear?” 

He couldn't really see anything so made something up,

“Umm I see a sun, which means you'll be happy. And a raven which means you have much wisdom.” Harry told her, Professor Trelawney made a few notes and looked rather happy. 

Next came the crystal ball. Harry stared into it. He could see something, it moved in the swirling smoke, like a shadow you see in the darkness, just before you fall asleep.

“What do you see my child?” Professor Trelawney asked after a few moments.

“I...I don't know. Something, a figure maybe?” Harry told her. He then remembered he was in an exam, and tried to force his brain to think but as soon as he did the figure in the smoke vanished, “Umm someone close to me that I know isn't what I think. That's why they're in the shadow.” 

“And what do they hope to do to you?” Professor Trelawney asked

“Harm, definitely harm.” Harry told her, knowing that was exactly what she wanted to hear. 

Professor Trelawney looked pleased with him and gave him a nod, “Well done child, you may go.” She reached over and patted his arm but then her fingers clutched painfully into his skin.

  
“Hey, what are you doing?” Harry said pulling at her fingers but she didn't let go.

Her eyes were glazed over and she was shaking slightly, Harry wondered if she was having some sort of a fit.

“It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by nearly all of his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years, a mask that holds them down. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free, leave the smoke and set out to rejoin their master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight...the servant...will set out...to rejoin...their master...” Professor Trelawney spoke, it didn't sound like her, a raspy, deep voice that chilled Harry to the bone. 

After her last words had left the air she swayed slightly and let go of Harry's arm.

“Professor are you all right?” Harry asked, helping her into her chair. 

“Yes my dear, I’m quite fine.” She smiled, looking around slightly confused at his shocked face. 

  
“Can you remember what you said?” Harry asked her.

“I said something? What are you talking about my child?” She asked, slight amusement in her voice. 

“Nothing.” Harry smiled, “Thank you. Can I go now?” 

Professor Trelawney nodded, “Yes, your exam is done.”

Harry hurried down the steps and into the Slytherin common room to find his friends.

“Harry what on earth has happened?” Pansy asked, as he came in white faced. 

“We have a problem.” Harry told them, “I was in my exam and Professor Trelawney had a prediction.” 

“Oh Harry you know she's full of rubbish.” Daphne said with a wave of her hand. 

“No. Not this, this was one hundred percent real I swear.” Harry told them. 

Draco sat up, taking his arm from around Pansy, “What did she say?”

Harry sighed and sat down, “I'm not sure. I can't remember all of it but it was something about a mask in the smoke and that is still alive but alone but someone is going to go to him tonight.”

The three other students flinched at the mention of 's name.

“Harry that's not funny.” Pansy whispered. 

  
“Yeah tell me about it.” Harry snapped. He couldn't calm himself, everything was suddenly very real and very scary. His scar was sending shooting pains down his face and was making it difficult to think.

“What do we do?” Draco said. 

“Harry you have to write out the prophecy, as much as you can remember now and then we go to your father.” Daphne said. 

“Me and him aren't exactly on speaking terms right now.” Harry pointed out. 

Daphne shook her head, “I don't care. You have to, him or Dumbledore now.”

Harry sighed and dug a bit of parchment out his bag. He quickly wrote down what he could remember which wasn't much.

“It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned... His servant...these twelve years a mask that holds them down...before midnight... the servant will break free, leave the smoke and set out to rejoin their master. The Dark Lord will rise again...greater and more terrible than ever he was...” Daphne read over what Harry had written. 

“That's everything I can remember, it all happened so fast.” Harry told them. 

“Let's go.” Draco said. 

They quickly left the common room and headed towards Snape's office. Harry wasn't looking where he was going and bumped straight into the back of someone.

“Really Potter, your family is bad for not walking with their eyes open. You should try it sometime, it saves all manner of bruised toes.” Bellatrix sneered at them. 

“Sorry. What are you doing here?” Harry asked. 

“I came to see a friend.” Bellatrix said with a wave of her hand, Harry could see she had a book partly hidden under her cloak. 

“Well that's nice Aunt Bella, but we must be on.” Draco said. 

“And where are you off to in such a hurry dear nephew?” She asked, blocking their way

“We need to speak to Professor Snape.” Daphne told her. 

“Well you'd best hurry.” She smirked, “He went outside to find you. Someone told him you were tying to sneak past the Dementors.” 

Harry's face drained even more. He pushed past Bellatrix and began to run for the exit.

“Harry wait!” Draco shouted him, he managed to catch up and grabbed Harry's arm. “You can't go out there look.”

Harry saw the Dementors were crossing the school line once more and swooping viciously around.

“I can. I’ve learnt the spell!” Harry told him. 

  
“Barely!” Draco pointed out.

“I can't leave him.” Harry begged. 

Draco took a deep breath, “I know but we have to be sensible. Snape can protect himself.”

“Not against this many.” Harry gestured outside, “Look I’m going, I can't have the last thing he remembers of me being that I hated him!” 

“I'll come with you.” Daphne said, catching up with Pansy. 

Pansy caught Draco's arm as he went to follow.

“What? I should go with them.” Draco told her. 

“We'll follow later, me and Daphne talked on the way up here. We need to tell Professor Lupin and get this to someone.” she held up Harry's rough note of what Professor Trelawney had said.

Draco sighed, “You're right,” he looked out to the two figures running across the grass and then back into the castle, “Come on lets go.”

Harry and Daphne raced down the grass, calling Snape's name.

  
“Should we get Hagrid?” Daphne asked looking around.

Harry shook his head, “He's not here. He's down south dropping Buckbeak off at the zoo.” Harry ran a hand through his messy hair, “Look.” he pointed to a glowing light in the forest.

“Harry that could be another Hinkeypunk.” Daphne pointed out. 

“But it could be Severus.” Harry told her, “He came out here to save _me;_ I owe it to him to try and save him back.”

Daphne let out a loud sigh and knew she wasn't going to win this argument, “Come on then.”

She lit her wand and they headed into the forest. The light darted around but they couldn't hear any calling. They called out constantly to try and get a response but the forest was ominously quiet. They kept walking, the minutes ticking along and everyone of them feeling like an hour.

“What was that?” Harry asked freezing, “I heard a howl.”

Daphne looked up a the full moon, “Me too.”

They headed further into the woods until they came to a large clearing by the lake. Harry looked around.

“We must have walked further than we thought.” He said, “But we've not seen any sign of him.” 

“And we've not exactly been quiet.” Daphne pointed out, “Harry, I hate to say it but something is wrong.” 

Harry looked around, “Maybe we just need to keep looking? He may have gone the other way.”

“Or he might never have been out here. Bellatrix may well have lied.” Daphne said, slightly exasperated. 

Harry nodded and then, like a cruel game, the air began to grow cold. He looked up to see swarms of Dementors surrounding them. The water on the edge of the lake began to freeze and crack and Harry felt a cold bead of sweat run down his back.

“Harry we have to go.” Daphne said, pulling on his arm. Her face was stark white with a blue tinge around her lips.

Harry knew she was right, but it was to late. He couldn't force himself to move as the Dementors swept lower and lower towards them.

He tried to focus on his wand and find a happy thought, but it was like they vanished before he could think of them clearly.

“Expecto Patronum!” He called, a thin white wisp escaped his wand but nothing more. 

Daphne pointed her wand and repeated the words.

_She needs to think of a happy thought_ he said to himself. He tried to open his mouth, to tell her but no words came out. He dropped his wand, his whole body felt empty and cold and worthless.

“Harry I...I can't...” Daphne fell to the floor. 

Harry joined her, he hadn't the strength to stand any more, it was all gone. He closed his eyes, and gave into the screaming blackness.

Pansy and Draco hurried though the castle and hammered on Professor Lupin's door.

“What's wrong?” Lupin asked opening the door. 

“Harry, Daphne and Professor Snape are in danger!” Pansy told him, out of breath, “They're outside and the Dementors are going insane.” 

Professor frowned, “I don't think so, well at least Professor Snape isn't outside, he just dropped of… something for me.”

“WHAT?!” Draco shouted, “No, then you have to help Harry. Bellatrix told us that Professor Snape had gone out to save Harry. It's complicated but please you have to help.” 

Professor Lupin nodded and followed them outside, “Miss Parkinson, go and get Professor Snape; he'll want to know what's going on.”

Pansy nodded and flew down the hall to the dungeons.

Lupin and Draco ran across the grounds searching for Harry and Daphne.

“Did they say where they were going?” Lupin asked. 

Draco shook his head, “No just that they were going to save Snape from...those!”

Draco pointed, deep into the forest where all the Dementors were heading. Lupin clutched his wand tightly.

“You have to go back inside.” He told Draco. 

“I want to help!” Draco protected.

“I mean it. This is far too dangerous out here for you, go and tell Madam Pomfrey that we're going to have an emergency on our hands.” Lupin told him. 

“I have to help!” Draco told him. 

“That is helping Draco, now go!” Professor Lupin ordered him. 

Pansy rushed thought the hallways, it didn't take her long to reach Snape's office.

“What is it Miss Parkinson?” he asked in a rather bored voice. 

“Harry's in danger.” Was all Pansy had to say before Severus's face fell,“Where?” 

“They're outside. He was looking for you.” Pansy told him. 

Severus swept past her moving quickly outside, Pansy struggling to keep up with his long strides. She told him what had happened but Severus wasn't listening; instead he was arming himself mentally to face whatever trouble Harry had gotten himself in.

  
“Remus do you know where Harry is?” Severus asked briskly.

Lupin shook his head, “No but I’m guessing there.” he pointed to the Dementors, “I've just told Mr Malfoy to head inside and warn Poppy.”

Severus nodded, “You too, Miss Parkinson.”

“But!” the two students said at once. 

Severus turned and glared at them both which sent them hurrying inside. Remus and Severus headed into the forest, following the light from their wands, trying to see where the Dementors were, under the dense tree canopy.

“This isn't working.” Severus snapped. 

He changed course and moved to where he knew there was a clearing. He looked up and saw where the Dementors where. There were far fewer in the air now which suggested they were attacking more closely.

“Severus...” 

Severus turned around and grew wide eyed, “Tell me you drunk the potion when I gave it to you.”

Lupin shook his head, “No. They came and found me to quickly. I completely forgot.” he was beginning to shake with the strain of hopelessly trying not to change, “Run.”

“I...” Severus looked over to the Dementors and then back to Remus. 

“Find Harry, it's not the first time I’ve been loose in these woods.” Remus forced a smile, but it turned into a grimace with the pain. 

Severus nodded and ran off towards the clearing leaving Remus struggling to move in the other direction; praying to anyone that would listen that he wouldn't hurt anyone.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Harry woke in the brightly lit hospital wing, not for the first time, surprised he was alive. He forced himself to sit up and look over to the next bed. Daphne was there, eyes closed but at least her chest was softly rising and falling.

“Welcome back Mr Potter.” Madam Pomfrey said with a frown. She had a large lump of chocolate in one hand that she chiselled of a piece and roughly gave it to him, “Eat this.” 

Harry took the chocolate and had a nibble, “What happened?”

“You thought it would show you as a hero if you ran off into the forest.” Madam Pomfrey sighed, “You were lucky Professor Snape found you both before it was too late.” 

“No… Bellatrix… she, she said...” Harry tried to put the fussy pieces of what he could remember back into some sort of order in his head. 

“And how would Lady Lestrange get into the school?” Madam Pomfrey asked. 

Harry couldn't answer that one and thinking about it now that was a question he maybe should have asked before running off without thinking.

He leaned back into the pillows and slowly ate his lump of chocolate. His head was still fussy and confused about what happened and he was getting frustrated with people not listening to him. It wasn't long before Daphne's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Madam Pomfrey rushed over and checked over her vital signs.

“Well Miss Greengrass you should count yourself very lucky. Eat this.” She said, handing her a lump of chocolate and walking off “Your parents will be here soon.” she told them walking into her office. 

“Oh no.” Harry said, “Mum is going to kill me.” 

Daphne forced herself to sit up, something that took a lot more effort than she would have liked and sighed, “I think it might be goodbye. At least it's nearly the end of the school year so at least we can see you over the holidays.”

Harry wanted to hit something, “It's not fair. It's not my fault and...” he trailed off, staring at the wall in front of him.

“Harry?” Daphne asked. 

“What if it's Pettigrew?” Harry asked, “He wears a mask, well he pretends to be a rat and he's been locked up. What if it's him that is going to go back to You-know-who?” 

Daphne looked down at her watch, “Well if it is we're too late, you said before midnight and it's just past. We must have been out for a while.”

Harry slammed himself back into the pillows. His head wanted to sleep, to wallow in self pity and how terrible everything was but that wasn't going to help and he knew that.

The door creaked open slightly and Pansy's face poked round the door. She waved behind her and Draco and her snuck in.

“We've been checking every half an hour or so, glad you've finally woken up.” Draco said, he handed over the invisibility cloak to Harry, “We had to borrow it, hope you don't mind. We're meant to be in bed.” 

Harry smiled, “Not a problem.”

“Snape wasn't out there.” Pansy told him, sitting between his and Daphne's bed, “I went to find him. Bellatrix lied.” 

Harry nodded, “Yeah we worked that out by the time we got deep into the forest. There was another Hinkypunk I’m sure of it.”

“Are you OK?” Draco asked. 

Harry shook his head, “No. We went charging into the forest and now I’m sure that it's Pettigrew, he's been making trouble all year and now he'll have escaped and be gone. Ready to find You-know-who and bring him back. You know what they say, hind sight is twenty-twenty. What did happen?”

Daphne shook her head, “I can't really remember. There were lots of Dementors everywhere. I thought that was it, the end. You passed out and then there was a light...”

“A Patronus makes light,” Harry said, “White light?” 

Daphne nodded, “It filled the area and the Dementors started to leave. I could feel myself passing out as well but I… I thought I saw your father.” she whispered, looking at Harry.

“What? That's not possible.” Harry told her. 

“I know. Really I do and I’m sure it was just my mind playing tricks on me because of everything that was happening but I swear I saw him. I’ve seen the photos. It was like an image from the past.” 

Pansy sat up a little straighter.

“What's up?” Draco asked, “That's your thinking face.” 

“I have an idea.” She said, “Daphne, what we thought Hermione was up to, going to all those classes.” 

Daphne gave a weak nod.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked. 

“I think Hermione can help, it's a long story but trust me.” Pansy said, she looked over to where Madam Pomfrey's shadow was creeping out under her office door. 

“Let's go.” Harry said. 

Pansy shook her head, “Harry you look dreadful. And you're going to be checked on throughout the night.”

“I'm coming.” Harry said firmly, “You could stay for me. Just pretend to be asleep under the blankets.” he begged to Draco. 

“I want to come to.” Draco pointed out in a loud a whisper as he dared. 

“Look even if we're right, Hermione won't be able to take all of us.” Pansy explained to him, “And I can see Harry causing drama here if I don't take him and he knows what happened out there better than we do.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, “You know it's annoying when you're right.”

They quickly helped Harry get out of bed and steady on his feet before tucking Draco in.

“Make sure you keep the blanket pulled right up.” Pansy told him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. 

Draco smiled to her and nodded. Pansy and Harry slipped silently under the invisibility cloak and crept from the room.

“It's a good job Neville is in Gryffindor so we know where the entrance is.” Pansy whispered as the crept through the empty school. 

“We've done this too often.” Harry remarked as they both stepped out the way to let a ghost past without thinking. 

They made it to the entrance to the Gryffindor common room without incident and waited.

“We need to get in.” Harry whispered, the painting of the fat lady was notorious for being unfriendly to the other houses. 

Harry lent against the wall and thought for a few moments. He could have smacked his head, only there wasn't room under the cloak.

  
“What is it?” Pansy asked, she felt him tense up.

Harry dug around carefully and found the cloak pocket.

“It's a bit of parchment.” Pansy said, confused, wondering if it was a good idea to have gotten Harry out of bed so early. 

Harry shook his head.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” he whispered pointing his wand. 

Pansy watched in amazement as the map formed in front of her, “Wow. What is that?”

Harry shook his head, “It's a long story but basically it shows where everyone in the school is.”

“Well that's impressive.” Pansy said. 

“Yeah. My brain not so much. I should have just gone and gotten this and then we could have seen Dad wasn't outside.” Harry muttered. 

“Well this may come as a shock to you, the rest of us not so much, but you have always jumped without thinking. You're the most Gryffindor Slytherin I know.” Pansy smiled at him. 

“It's so good you guys are understanding.” Harry snorted. 

They unfolded the map to the space where the Gryffindor common room was and looked, Pansy floated her wand, lit, as close to the map as she could to read the tiny names.

  
“Hermione's in the dorm room.” Pansy remarked, “But look who isn't.”

Harry's heart fell as he saw the small name tag reading  _Ronald Weasley_ walking backwards and forwards by the fireplace. 

“Go on. Knock.” Pansy told him. 

They walked forward and Harry knocked strongly on the door. The fat lady's picture woke up and looked around.

  
“What is going on?!” she demanded, “Who is there?”

Harry knocked again on the door.

“If this is another joke Fred Weasley...”  


The door creaked open. Harry and Pansy didn't announce themselves, instead pushing the portrait hole open wide enough for them both to climb though. Ron looked around confused and slightly scared.

Harry and Pansy pulled the cloak off.

“What are you doing here?” Ron asked, looking around, “We're not allowed in the other common rooms.” 

“I know but this is important.” Harry said, “Sorry if we scared you.” 

Ron brushed it off, “No not at all. Just didn't know you guys could be invisible.”

Harry smiled at him, “Go get Hermione?”

Pansy nodded and went up the stairs to the girls dorm rooms.

“Look, thank you for letting us in.” Harry said, in the awkward silence between him and Ron. 

“It's OK. I couldn't sleep. Heard you'd been taken to the hospital wing and hadn't woken up. Between that and worrying about exam results...” Ron told him. 

“Well I’m really grateful.” Harry told him honestly, “How did you know I was in the hospital wing?” 

Ron blushed, “My brother is a prefect, and head boy. He told me.”

Harry decided to ignore the clear breach of duty there; prefects weren't allowed to gossip about other students when they only found out these things because they're prefects; it wasn't important right now.

“You can't tell anyone about this...” Harry told Ron, “Seriously, it's important.” 

Ron nodded, “I get that. Don't worry I wont.”

Harry nodded and the awkward silence returned.

“I heard that the Quidditch world cup has been completely confirmed for this summer. Are you going?” Ron asked. 

Harry nodded, “Hoping to. Although not sure if mum will let me.”

“You should come with us. Dad'll be able to get you tickets.” Ron said cheerfully. 

Harry smiled and gave a small nod, not wanting to say no when whatever Pansy was planning almost certainly depended on them not getting caught.

It wasn't long before a tired looking Hermione, messily dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, came down the stairs with Pansy.

She put another hair bobble in to keep her hair in it's bun and yawned, she had just reached for a chain at her neck when she saw Ron was in the room, “Lets head outside.”

Harry nodded and waved goodbye to Ron before they all climbed under the cloak. Hermione led them down the corridor a little bit and into an empty classroom.

“So what's the plan?” Harry asked. 

Hermione smiled and reached down her top, pulling out a small pendent necklace that looked like a tiny hourglass on an axil.

“That's a time turner.” Harry gasped. 

“Yes. I was given it at the beginning of term to help me get to all my classes. This is a complete break of the rules.” Hermione sighed, “But I understand that this is important, I don't want someone as bad as Pettigrew to escape. But there are rules, time is not something to be messed with. We cannot be seen be ourselves, that is a must. We also have to be careful who we do see and what we do. Every action we make will have a consequence and not always for the best. I’m not going to think any less of you if you change your mind now.” 

Harry and Pansy shook their heads.

  
“Professor Lupin is still missing and...” Pansy began

“Remus is missing?” Harry gasped, “What happened?” 

“He went looking for you but he didn't come back with Professor Snape when he brought you and Daphne back to the castle.” Pansy told him. 

Hermione looked awkward for a second, “I think Professor Lupin is a werewolf. There have been a couple of things this year and it is a full moon.”

Harry nodded, “He is. Always has been, since he was a little kid.” he told them flatly, “I imagine he just forgot to take his potion because I rushed into everything. It's something else we need to be careful about, Uncle Remus would hate it if he hurt someone. He's only lost out there because of me.”

“You can't blame yourself.” Pansy told him, “Apart from anything else we need you to focus on what we're about to do.” 

Harry nodded and took a deep breath to clear his head. Hermione looked between them, she still felt half asleep.

“What do you need to do then?” Hermione asked, “Clear goals before we head off.” 

“We need to get a message to Dumbledore or Snape so we can stop Pettigrew from escaping and reuniting with You-know-who.” 

“Are you sure it's him?” Hermione asked, “Look I want to help, and I will, but time travel is dangerous you have to be sure this is the only way.” 

“It makes sense that it's him. He's the only one who fits, I think. He followed You-know-who really closely, he was the reason my father was killed and now Lupin is in danger. We have to do something.” Harry told her. 

Hermione nodded and pulled them closer, she wrapped the sliver necklace chain around their necks and took a deep breath before turning the hourglass five times.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty Five**

Harry felt the world move around him and the classroom blur. Harry blinked and leant against a desk to steady himself.

“We're now five hours back in the past, at just past eight.” Hermione told them. 

“About when we headed out into the forest.” Harry said, he pulled out the Marauders map. 

Pansy helped him spread it out on the desk and Harry activated it.

“Look see that's us, and Bellatrix.” Harry pointed to the group of dots that were hovering in the corridor near the dungeons, “And there's Dad, with Lupin.” 

He sighed, didn't seem to matter how much he tried he couldn't stop himself when something went wrong, he had to do something.

“So what's the plan?” Hermione asked. 

Harry gathered up the map, “Dumbledore first, we have to get a warning out.”

“Harry I know you and Professor Snape aren't getting on brilliantly right now but he was so worried about you he would help. Wouldn't it be better to start there?” Pansy suggested. 

Hermione shook her head forcefully, “No. Professor Snape went into the forest so that's what he has to do now. He won't go if we mix things up now.”

Pansy and Harry nodded in agreement.

They huddled together under the cloak and moved towards the door. The corridors were fairly busy with students and ghosts wondering around and Hermione wasn't as used to sneaking around.

“Ok, coast is clear.” Pansy said, pulling the cloak off them and folding it neatly. 

“How do we get up there?” Hermione asked, staring at the ugly stone gargoyle. 

Harry wasn't sure, “Last time I went up the password was Parma violets.” the gargoyle didn't move.

“Was something meant to happen?” Hermione asked. 

Harry nodded, “The gargoyle moves, that's how you get in.”

“Well I wouldn't know, I’ve never had to go to the headmaster's office before.” Hermione told him, rubbing her forehead, “And what sort of stupid password is parma violets?” 

“He likes muggle sweets.” Harry told her, “Maybe we should try some more.” 

They listed off every muggle sweet they could think of, Pansy feeling rather out of her depth, but the stone gargoyle still refused to move.

“Sherbet Saucers.” Harry said. 

“Shh.” Pansy hissed, “Someone's coming.” 

She grabbed their arms and pulled them behind a statue nearby. Professor McGonagall walked briskly down the hall and stopped before the entrance to Dumbledore's office.

Pansy, Harry and Hermione barely dared to breath; Pansy reached to try and get the invisibility cloak out of her robe pockets without being seen or pushing one of the others out from their very small hiding spot.

“Strawberry flyers.” McGonagall said to the statue, “I said strawberry flyers!” 

She looked at the statue rather irate, and crossed her arms over her chest; glaring at it.

“He must be busy.” She sighed before walking off back down the hall. 

Harry, Pansy and Hermione waited until her footsteps had long gone before creeping out.

  
“That was close, too close.” Hermione said.

“Well if she can't get in, we certainly wont be able to.” Pansy sighed, “It must be sealed.” 

Harry got the map back out, “He's in his office, look you can see him pacing. Why wont he let anyone in?”

“Maybe he already knows and is trying to get hold of the Ministry?” Hermione suggested. 

  
“Well we can hope.” Harry said.

“We have to hope.” Pansy sighed, “It's too late to warn Professor Snape.” 

Harry looked at his watch and shook his head, he slammed his fist against the wall.

“Harry that's not helping! And we can't have anyone hear us!” Hermione hissed. 

Harry took several deep breaths to calm himself, “I know. Sorry, I just don't know how to fix this.”

“Leave a note.” Hermione shrugged, “Sure there is every chance he wont find it in time, but he might and we can't just stand around here for hours.” 

Harry nodded and quickly scribbled a note for Professor Dumbledore on a bit of parchment Hermione had on her, saying that he needed to contact Azkaban as soon as possible and tell them to put extra guards on Peter Pettigrew as there was going to be an escape. He tucked it safely in the gargoyle's wing and stepped back.

  
“So what now?” he asked.

“Well first things first.” Pansy said, “We have to find somewhere to hide, we have hours left until we need to be back in the hospital wing and we can't stay here.” 

“We should head out to the forest.” Hermione suggested, “Maybe if we follow them we can find a way to drop the note or something so they can find it.” 

Pansy nodded. They pulled the cloak back on and made their way back through the castle. Pansy stopped them suddenly, “Wait, this way.”

She guided them through the corridors to Professor Lupin's office and pushed the door open. Everything was exactly how he left it, including the goblet of potion he hadn't had time to drink.

She quickly pulled an empty bottle off the shelf and filled it, putting it into her pocket.

“I know it's a long shot, but it's worth a try if we can possibly get him to drink it.” Pansy told them. 

Harry nodded but knew that it would be nearly impossible to force feed a werewolf a potion without getting bitten and it might not even work after he has turned but if they did get attacked it was worth a try.

It wasn't long before Harry felt the wind outside flutter through the cloak. The grounds were empty now, Snape and Lupin must already be in the forest.

“Where did you go?” Harry whispered to Pansy. 

“We were going to head back out but Professor McGonagall found us and forced us back to the common room. We weren't allowed back out until you were back in the castle, even then we had to sneak out to be able to come and see you.” Pansy told him, “Draco and I, we did try to help.”   
  
Harry smiled at her, “Don't worry about it. I know you wanted to help.” 

“Which way?” Hermione said, pulling the cloak off, “We're not going to be able to wear this so we're going to have to be careful.” 

Harry and Pansy nodded.

“We ended up by the lake, we went that way.” he pointed into the trees. 

“We'll circle round, shouldn't be difficult to keep our distance.” Pansy told them. 

They each drew their wands and headed into the forest. It was eerily dark and Harry could feel the Dementors looming over head.

“They attacked you?” Hermione whispered. 

Harry nodded, “Yeah, all of them. Something drove them away just before it was to late.”

Harry shuddered at the memory of seeing a Dementor's face, it's scaly mouth moving closer and closer to him. He shook his head to rid himself of the thought, he needed to stay focused. He knew he survived the attack and needed to make sure he survived now.

Thankfully the Dementors didn't seem very interested in the three children. The air was suddenly filled with the sound of a nearby howl.

The three children jumped at the noise and looked around.

“Where did it come from?” Pansy asked. 

Hermione pointed from behind them, “It sounded close.”

“Run.” Harry said. 

They took off into the forest, trying not to trip over the branches and uneven ground. Harry felt the air leave his lungs as his foot caught on a branch and he fell smack onto the ground. His glasses fell from his nose and he struggled to take a breath.

“Harry!” Pansy and Hermione shouted. 

They turned round and went to help him.

“I need my glasses.” Harry said, his hands moving around the leaf litter, “Just go I’ll be OK.” 

  
The air was filled with another howl that made them jump.

“We're not going to leave you.” Pansy said, ignoring Harry, “Here.” She found his glasses and brushed the muck off them before handing them back. 

“Thank you.” Harry said, shoving them back on his nose, “Now go, I’ll be fine, I'm right behind you.” the Dementors being so close were making him clumsy. 

Pansy and Hermione linked hands and started running again towards where they hoped the lake would be. Harry stood up, struggling to get his glasses to stay on, and followed them. He tripped again and caught himself on a tree trunk. He looked up and Hermione and Pansy where gone in the gloom. The tree canopy was too thick and his wand wasn't casting enough light to see them.

He could hear their footsteps though, so followed them as well as he could.

He reached the clearing, the other side of the lake from where the Dementors were swarming. He moved back slightly so he could hide behind a tree nearby and watch. He could still hear footsteps he assumed were Hermione and Pansy's somewhere nearby, they'd find him in a moment.

He watched himself, hours earlier, trying to fight an impossible battle. The Dementors moved closer and closer to his and Daphne's figures on the lake side.

Harry could feel his heart beating quickly in his chest. Daphne had said she'd seen his father; James would be here any minute. He didn't dare let himself believe that it was possible, it wasn't possible and yet…

He waited in the darkness, the Dementors were getting scarily close to Harry and Daphne now and there was still no sign of his father. Harry looked around and then down at his wand. He didn't know what came over him when he jumped from behind the tree and pointed his wand across the lake.

“Expecto Patronum!” He shouted, his head filled with every happy moment in his life. 

A large white shape burst from the end of his wand and galloped across the lake; chasing the Dementors away. He couldn't see the whole shape, it looked a bit like a horse, until the Dementors were gone. At which point it moved back across the lake over to him.

Harry reached his hand up to stroke it's antlers.

“A stag.” Harry smiled, slightly sadly, at his Patronus, “Hi Dad.” 

He felt tight fingers dig into his arm and pull him backwards hard. The glowing stag vanished from in front of him as Harry was pulled back.

“What do you think you're doing?” Pansy snapped at him, “What is so difficult about not interfering?” 

Harry shook his head, “It's OK. It's what happened before.”

“What are you talking about?” Hermione asked. 

“That's what saved me and Daphne before, it wasn't my father like she thought, it was it was me. I don't know how but when the time came I just knew it.” Harry told them. 

“Harry...” Pansy didn't know what to say. 

“It's OK. It...” 

There was a rustle in the leaves nearby that stopped Harry from talking. They stayed painfully still but there was no more sounds.

“We need to get somewhere safe.” Hermione said, “I think this is a good time to call it and say there is nothing more we can do. I’m glad we did come back though, you had to save yourself, I can't imagine what would of happened if you hadn't been here.” 

Pansy nodded, “Let's just wait until Professor Snape arrives to save them, make sure the Dementors don't come back. He shouldn't be long.”

It was only a couple of minutes before Snape came crashing through the trees on the other side of the lake. He dropped to his knees beside Harry and grabbed hold of him, pulling the unconscious Harry to his chest.

“He looks really upset.” Harry whispered. 

“Of course he does.” Pansy said, “He really cares about you, always has.” 

Harry nodded in the darkness.

“Come on, he's here now, lets go.” Hermione whispered to them. 

They set off through the forest at a slower pace this time. They had no idea where they were heading but walked slowly listening out for any noise that wasn't their own breathing or quiet footsteps.

“I don't know about you two but I don't want to spend hours in the woods.” Harry said after a while and he was sure that Severus would be far away, “Besides, Remus is still out here somewhere and I don't want to run into him.” 

Hermione and Pansy nodded in agreement.

“Where do you suggest we go?” Hermione asked. 

“Back to the castle?” Pansy said, “Stay out of view?” 

Hermione shook her head, “No it's too dangerous that someone might see us.”

“Hagrid's hut.” Harry suggested, “He's away, not due back until tomorrow at the earliest and, if we have to, he wasn't at the castle, he wont know what's happened. We'll just say we were talking over exams or something and got kicked out the great hall.” 

“Well your excuses need work but it's a good idea.” Pansy smiled. 

Hermione nodded and they walked back out the forest. They were all more relieved than words when they saw the edge of the trees and the moonlight shining brightly. They checked there was no one about several times before walking carefully from the cover of the forest.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter Twenty Six**

They'd just made it to Hagrid's door when Hermione stopped.

  
“That's my cat.” She whispered, pointing over the grass, “What's he doing out here?”

“Crookshanks?” Harry asked. 

Hermione nodded, “He shouldn't be out here.”

Hermione took a couple of steps away from the door. Crookshanks stared at them, unblinking, with his yellow eyes.

“Hermione, I’m sure he'll be fine.” Harry told her. 

Hermione shook his head, “No. Something's up.”

She walked across the grass towards Crookshanks who waited for her. Harry and Pansy followed. Crookshanks wove in between Hermione's legs, purring, for a moment before walking off up the grassy hill.

He stopped when he noticed they weren't following and meowed loudly. The sound was eerie on such a quiet night.

“He wants us to follow him.” Hermione whispered. 

“And let me guess, we're going to?” Pansy grumbled, hoping she'd be warm in Hagrid's hut by now with a cup of tea but already walking to follow the cat. 

It wasn't long before it was clear what he was leading them to. Harry put an arm out to stop them.

“Is that the whomping willow?” Hermione asked, “The one Ron crashed into last year?” 

Harry nodded.

“It doesn't look very nasty.” 

She'd barely finished the sentence when the tree shifted and started thrashing around. Thumping it's long limps on the ground. Crookshanks seemed completely unfased though and moved through the tree's limbs.

  
“Crookshanks!” Hermione cried before Harry put his hand over her mouth. She pulled it away, “He's going to get himself killed!”

“No look.” Harry told her pointing. 

The tree had stopped and now looked like a completely normal tree.

  
“What happened?” Pansy asked.

Harry was already pulling them forward, “It's a long story, just trust me.”

He pulled them into the reach of the tree's branches and both girls flinched but nothing happened. Harry quickly circled the tree to next to Crookshanks, who was sitting next to a large hole in the base of the tree's roots.

“Ladies first.” Harry said, ushering them down the hole. 

Pansy sighed and slid down followed by Hermione.

“Thank you.” Harry said, giving Crookshanks a stroke, the tree started to slowly move, “You coming?” 

Crookshanks shook his head and headed back off into the night. Harry slid down the hole and into the darkness.

“If this is a trap I am going to haunt you forever Harry Potter.” Pansy hissed at him. 

Harry lit his wand and pointed it towards the tunnel that lead from the entrance way.

“What the...” Hermione said. 

“Don't worry, we'll be safe, just start walking.” Harry told her. 

They walked down the long pathway, often having to stoop to fit under the low dirt roof. After ten minutes or so the tunnel began to move upwards steeply.

  
“There's something here.” Hermione told him, pushing on the wood above her head.

“It should be unlocked.” Harry called forward. 

Hermione gave it a good shove and it swung, slowly, open. It clearly hadn't been touched in a while as a shower of cobwebs and dust fell on her.

“Lovely.” she muttered climbing into the room above and helping Pansy. 

Harry climbed up and shut the door behind him before looking around. The place was a mess. A ripped and decaying sofa in the room they were in with a staircase that went up and was missing several steps.

“Where are we?” Pansy asked, looking around. 

“We're in the shrieking shack.” Harry told them, pulling over some old wooden boxes for them to sit on, “Don't worry it's not haunted, never was.” 

“Harry people have been hearing the ghosts for years.” Hermione pointed out, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“No, they heard Remus when he transformed.” Harry sighed, “This is where he stayed. Dumbledore built the tunnel and planted the tree so he could have somewhere safe to stay. Safe for other people anyway.” 

Harry looked at the shredded wall paper, many of the tears were laced with blood, “He hated it, it's painful and they're always looking for someone else so when he couldn't find anyone he would attack himself. That's the noises that people would hear.”

Hermione ran a hand over the wall marks and tried not to cry, “It's horrible.”

Harry nodded, “Yeah. Most people don't really view them as human, they can't normally get jobs or go to school. Professor Dumbledore took a huge risk letting Remus in.”

“Why?” Hermione asked, “He was a child. He had every right to be in school.”

“Because even young werewolves are a huge danger and it's only recently that the potion has been around in order to help.” Pansy said, pulling the wolfsbane from her robes, “And the younger a victim the less of the Lycanthropy they need to be fully turned. Not safe in a school full of children.” 

“But it's not their fault.” Hermione said, rather indignantly. 

Harry shrugged, “Not all of them, but even Remus will tell you there are some bad ones out there. Like the one who turned him for example. Because they don't have a huge role in society some of them over lash out and can be...well nasty.”

There was a rustle upstairs that made the three children jump to their feet.

“I thought you said it wasn't haunted.” Hermione whispered. 

“It's not.” Harry hissed back, pointing his wand at the stairs. 

There were a few definite footsteps moving closer to the stairs, soft and padded.

“Harry… is there any chance that… well that Professor Lupin also came here? If this is where he used to?” Pansy whispered, her fingers undoing the potion bottle. 

“I don't know.” Harry shook his head, “I didn't think of that but if we all die blame Hermione; it was her cat that lead us here.” 

A large black shape moved down the stairs on soft paws. Harry let out a sigh of relief and flopped against the wall.

  
“It's OK Sirius; it's just us.” he called out to the dog on the stairs. It looked at them before turning into Harry's Godfather.

“You scared us to death.” Pansy snarled at him, doing the potion bottle up. 

“Sorry but likewise. I wasn't expecting voices.” Sirius smirked, “What are you doing here?” 

“It's a very long story.” Hermione told him, “What are you doing here?” 

“I… well I was thinking of meeting a friend.” Sirius told them. 

“They know.” Harry said, “About Remus being a werewolf.” 

Sirius huffed at him, “Why do they know?”

“I refer you back to the long story remark.” Hermione told him; it was too late for this, she just wanted to sleep. 

“I've been sneaking into the castle to keep Remus company every month, he was worried about being around so many people.” Sirius told them, “Only when I went to his office the potion was gone but so was he. I assumed that he didn't feel the office was safe for whatever reason tonight so we always said the back up was to meet here.” 

Pansy showed him the potion bottle, “He never took the potion. Is he going to come here?”

Sirius shook his head, “No. He hates this place, unless he was thinking clearly he would never come here. I imagine he'll just have fun running around the forest for a night. It's huge, I highly doubt he's going to run into anyone else don't worry.”

Harry sighed, well at least that was one bit of good news.

“Your turn, I think we have a while for a long story.” Sirius said, he pulled out his wand and drew up four large, comfy chairs for them to sit in. 

Harry filled him in about the prophecy, Bellatrix, the wild goose chase but left out the time turner, looking to Hermione, he didn't want to spill her secrets without her permission.

She sighed and showed him, “It's why we're hiding out here. I wasn't meant to use it for anything other than classes or tell anyone about it, yet here we are.”

“Well I’m glad you're here safe. When do you need to be back in the hospital wing?” Sirius said, trying not to have a go at Harry for being so stupid. Apart from anything else he knew that it was exactly what he and James would have done. 

“Half past twelve.” Harry said, “But it's OK of we're a bit late because Draco is covering for me.” 

“Then get some sleep. I’ll wake you up at twelve.” Sirius told them. He waved his wand over the old sofa and it turned into three beds that mostly filled the room. 

Harry climbed into one of them but he couldn't sleep. He just lay awake staring at the ceiling until Sirius came and sat on the edge of the bed.

“Well the girls are asleep. Penny for you thoughts?” Sirius asked. 

Harry sat up and leaned against the headboard, “Lots of things, you might need more than one penny.”

Sirius let out a snort.

“I just feel like I've really messed everything up this year.” Harry sighed, “When Dad found me by the lake he was so upset and I've been a total arse to him this year.” 

Sirius squeezed Harry's hand, “I wouldn't worry about it. I was an arse to him for best part of a decade and we're OK now.”

Harry nodded and smiled, “Yeah.”

“I've sent a message to Dumbledore, about Pettigrew, I’m sure he'll be able to sort everything out. Stop him from escaping.” Sirius said. 

“Was it awful?” Harry asked, “Watching your friend go through this every month.” 

“They're not my happiest memories that's for sure.” Sirius told him, “But we made do and it got us to push ourselves, becoming Animagi to help him. And we had loads of fun those nights, putting half the town in danger but there you go.” 

Harry grinned, “I made a Patronus tonight. It was a stag, like James's.”

Sirius looked down at him so proudly, “Really? That's amazing. Your mother's used to be a doe, changed after Danica was born.”

Harry nodded.

“I know that you worried about ending up with your Aunt and Uncle if your mother had died that night as well.” Sirius told him, “It's been a tough year for you working out where your family is and how it stands. It's not like you've had a normal family dynamic. You wouldn't of though, ended up with your aunt and uncle, I wouldn't have let that happen. You could have come and live with me and Remus. We would have been all right.” 

Harry smiled and nodded, he didn't mention that if Lily had died, in all likelihood Sirius would have gone to Azkaban and the ministry would never have let Remus raise him alone.

“Family is weird.” Harry said, “How's it going with you a Nikka?” 

Sirius looked down.

“I like her. I feel like she fits with our family you know? Sirius?” Harry asked. 

“I broke up with her. I wanted to be able to protect you, after the fall you had a the Quidditch game. It's the other reason I’ve kept sneaking into the school. Make sure everything is OK.” Sirius sighed, “And yet even without being with her, the night you need me most, you only find me by accident.” 

Harry sighed, “You miss her?”

Sirius nodded, “All the time, it's like there is a hole in my heart knowing she's out there without me.”

“Then make it better. I know you can. If you can stand next to Dad when he married Lily, in James's place and not blow something up, you can fix this.” Harry snorted. 

Sirius smirked, “You're right there. Now get some sleep.”

Harry nodded and managed to let sleep take him for a while.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty Seven**

It didn't seem like nearly long enough though before Sirius was shaking him awake.

“Come on. You lot best get going.” Sirius told them, “I'll walk you to the tunnel entrance.” 

They climbed out of bed, a flick of Sirius's wand returning the room to how it once had been. Back down the long tunnel Sirius reached a hand out the other end to push in a knot on the tree's bark.

“Hey there boy.” he said, sweeping Crookshanks up in his arms, “I've seen you a lot.” 

“He's Crookshanks, my cat.” Hermione said, scratching him behind one ear. 

“He's a very special cat Hermione.” Sirius smiled, “Take care of him.” 

Hermione nodded and waved goodbye as they moved away from the tree's branches.

“I'll see you soon.” Sirius told them, “Not long till the holidays now.” he whispered in the darkness. 

Harry nodded and gave him a quick wave before the three of them hid under the invisibility cloak, walking back up to the castle.

Harry said goodbye to the girls not long after they'd entered the building so they could get back to their dorm rooms while he headed up the long corridors and flights of stairs to the hospital wing. He paused outside the door, listening in.

He could still hear voices so hid in a nearby classroom, using the map to be sure that he and Pansy had left the hospital wing before he crept back in.

He pulled off the cloak and patted Draco on the shoulder.

“It's me.” he whispered. 

Draco pulled the blanket back and climbed out of bed, “That was quick, you've only been gone a few minutes.” he looked slightly confused.

  
“We'll explain later, you'd best be getting back to the dorm before we get caught.” Harry told him, holding out the cloak.

Draco had just covered himself over with it.

  
“Mr Potter!” Madam Pomfrey snapped, “What do you think you are doing?”

Harry jumped and turned round, glancing down to make sure that Draco was completely covered and gesturing for him to leave.

  
“I was just...going to go see my friends. I'm feeling much better.” He told her.

Madam Pomfrey swept over, “I think not. Now get back into that bed this instant and stay there.”

Harry nodded and climbed into bed pulling the sheet tightly around his neck.

“Out of bed indeed. Seeing your friends? This late at night?” Madam Pomfrey tutted, “I will be reporting this to your mother you know.” 

“Sorry.” Harry mumbled, like he wasn't in enough trouble anyway, that was something they hadn't been able to help at all. 

“Now go to sleep Mr Potter before I give you something that makes you.” Madam Pomfrey warned. 

Harry nodded and didn't need telling twice. It was morning when he next opened his eyes, light streaming in through the large windows.

Harry looked to the side of his bed to see his mother sitting there, looking rather unimpressed. He sat up and put his glasses on, seeing that Daphne's bed was surrounded by screens.

“Hi Mum...” Harry smiled. 

“Don't.” Lily said, “You know how much trouble you're in, I know how much trouble you're in. If there is anything you ever need to rely on Harry, don't have it be your Uncle's ability to keep a secret from me.” 

Harry's heart fell, “You know?”

“Everything.” Lily hissed at him. She stood up and went over to Madam Pomfrey, “Sorry Poppy do you mind if I borrow these?” she asked brightly, pointing to a set of screens. 

Madam Pomfrey shook her head, “Of course not.” she waved her wand and they flew neatly into place around Harry's bed.

Lily walked back over and flicked her wand, making sure that no one else in the room would be able to hear them.

“What were you thinking?!” She demanded, “Apart from running off into the woods, using time travel? And for what?” 

“Pettigrew Mum, he was going to escape!” Harry pleaded with her. 

“He's where he belongs Harry. Dumbledore didn't get your note or any message until after midnight. He sent the guards to check on him straight away and he was still there.” Lily told him. 

Harry looked at her confused, “But Professor Trelawney...”

“She's a fraud Harry.” Lily shrugged, “You know that.” 

“No! Mum I swear that this was different!” Harry told her. 

“But Pettigrew didn't escape.” Lily pointed out. 

“But… then it was never him.” Harry said. 

Lily smiled begrudgingly, “Well done. You've got a good brain in there you know, when you use it.”

“Who?” Harry asked. 

Lily shook her head, “We don't know. We might never know and prophecies are funny things Harry they never tell you all the truth, it might never have ever meant a real person it could just be finding part of himself or something.”

“I feel really stupid.” Harry mumbled. 

Lily swept his hair, gently off his face, “Don't. It's tough, I know that. You always have wanted to save people. I remember, when you were really little, you heard a child crying in a playground. You didn't think twice just ran off, full speed. Severus couldn't catch you up before you crashed through the bushes to save this boy. He was only being chased by a swan so you chased it off but you didn't look, the ground was all slippery with scum and you skidded and fell straight into the pond. It was a good job you could swim. You didn't care though, didn't care you were soaked or sore or that we missed getting ice cream because we had to go straight home. You only cared you saved the boy.”

Harry smiled, “I don't remember.”

  
Lily shrugged, “It was a lot of years ago and you were very young.”

“Are you… I want to… I know you said...” Harry wasn't sure how to phrase it. 

“I'm not going to take you out of school.” Lily said, “I should and I want to and what you did was stupid and dangerous but I know how much you want to stay here and I don't want to risk you doing something even more stupid and getting hurt trying to get back to your friends after the summer.”  


“I wasn't looking for trouble.” Harry mumbled. 

“I know but it seems to find you.” Lily smiled, “But next year you're going to have to stay out of trouble, other people will be in it for you.” She smirked secretively. 

“Why? What's happening?” Harry asked. 

Lily shook her head, “I'm not going to tell you so don't bother asking.”

Harry knew better than to push the issue once his mother had made her mind up, especially under the current circumstances. Didn't stop him from wishing he could read people's thoughts like some wizards and witches could though.

They sat and talked for a while until, with another large chunk of chocolate, Madam Pomfrey said he was allowed to leave.

Harry had just finished putting his clothes on when there was a knock on the screens. Lily went and looked to see who it was and smiled.

She pushed open the screen so Severus could walk though. Harry didn't need to say anything, there was nothing to say he just went over and wrapped his arms around his father. Severus let out a deep breath, trying not to cry.

“I'm so sorry.” Harry said. 

Severus shook his head, “Don't be. I, I shouldn't have been so defensive about it all. You have to believe me Harry I never wanted to hurt you parents. I always have and always will feel guilty for what happened.”

“It's not your fault.” Harry mumbled into his chest, wiping his eyes quickly; before anyone could see he'd been crying. 

Severus didn't say anything, just held Harry happy in the knowledge that the air between them was clear for the first time in months.

“Come along please Mr Potter.” Madam Pomfrey said, “You are free to go, please refrain from cluttering up my ward.” 

Harry nodded and took the piece of chocolate Madam Pomfrey was giving him.

“Did Hagrid get back yet?” Harry asked as they walked through the corridors.

Lily nodded, “Yes, he actually came back early late last night.”

“And… And Remus?” Harry asked quietly. 

“He came back early this morning.” Lily assured him, “He's resting for now but, apart from a few scratches, he's fine.” 

Harry let out a sigh of relief, “I'm glad.”

Lily looked at the door, “Why don't we go see him? Just quickly?”

Harry grinned and nodded.

Harry lead them through the corridors to Professor Lupin's door and knocked.

“Come on in.” They heard. 

Harry pushed the door open and gasped. The warm cosy office had been stripped bare, all the cages were empty and Professor Lupin was packing his suitcase.

  
“Harry, Lily, Severus, are you OK?” Remus asked, leaving the neatly folded clothes to talk to them.

“No worse for wear, you?” Severus asked. 

Remus shrugged, “It's never my favourite time of the month and forgetting to take my potion was a first; haven't been full wolf in years. I'm OK though.”

“Why are you packing? There's still nearly a week of school.” Harry asked. 

Remus sighed, “I'm afraid that my little run has caused some issues. Professor… Professor Dumbledore told the other teaches that I was loose and then unfortunately he was over heard. The whole school knows about my condition. I've saved Professor Dumbledore the trouble of having to fire me.”

“Oh Remus.” Lily went over and gave him a big hug, “I'm so sorry.” 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Severus asked. 

Remus shook his head, “No. This is for the best. I've enjoyed this year so much but… it's time.”

“You were the best teacher we've head for Defence Against the Dark Arts.” Harry pleaded. 

“Oh Harry, it's all right.” Remus gave him a sad smile. 

“No it's not.” Harry said firmly, “This isn't fair.” 

“Harry.” Lily said warningly, “This isn't the time.” 

“You're right, Harry, that there is a long way to go for werewolf rights. I imagine the owls have already started to arrive from concerned parents unhappy about someone with my condition being anywhere near their children.” Remus shrugged.

Harry went over and gave him a hug. It was completely unfair and there was nothing he could do. In many ways it was his fault.

Remus turned back to his suitcase, “I'll see you in a week or so Harry, during the holidays. I'd best finish packing.”

Lily gave Remus a final hug and took Harry's hand, leading him from the room.

“We should leave him to get packed.” Lily said kindly. 

Harry nodded and tried not to get too upset as they reached the large doors at the entrance of Hogwarts. Lily turned and took both of his hands.

“When did you get so grown up?” She laughed, “Certainly know your own mind.” 

Harry smirked, “Take after you.”

“Hey!” Lily smiled, “We're going to have a long conversation about something called 'grounded until the end of time' when you get home for the holidays.” 

Harry nodded, “Yeah I thought there might be.”

“But, I’m not going to stop you from coming back next year or the year after that. You have enough life experience to know where you want to go to school. Just be careful; you've got a week left, let's end it _without_ another near death experience?” 

Harry nodded, “I promise.”

Lily gave him a tight hug, “Then go get something to eat and I will see you in a week's time. Love you.”

“Love you too Mum.” Harry smiled. 

He watched Lily and Severus hug quickly before Lily walked out the door and down the long grass lawn towards Hogsmead.

“I can't wait to get home.” Harry sighed. 

Severus put his arm around Harry's shoulders, “I know. Not long now. Go on, go get something to eat.”

Harry smiled and went into the Great Hall to get some lunch. Dumbledore saw Harry come in a quickly went over to him.

“Harry a word?” Professor Dumbledore asked nice. 

“I'm actually just about to grab a bite to eat.” Harry said coolly. He was annoyed at him for not seeing them last night. 

“It'll only be a moment, we can have something to eat in my office.” Professor Dumbledore said. It was a polite enough comment, but there was an undertone of insistence that Harry didn't like. 

He didn't want to cause a fuss in the middle of the hall though so begrudgingly followed Dumbledore up to his office.

Harry was always fascinated by the odd room but today made a point of not looking around in wonder, instead he headed straight to the large ornate desk and took a seat, staring at the large chair opposite him.

Professor Dumbledore gave a small smile and took his time moving over to the desk and sat opposite Harry. He paused for a moment and placed his long fingers on his chin.

“How are you Harry?” He said after a few minutes of silence. 

“I'm fine.” Harry said calmly, “Much better now.” 

Dumbledore smiled, “I'm glad. You'll be pleased to know that the Dementors have been returned to Azkaban; you won't have to worry about them any longer.”

Harry smiled, “Well that is good news. I’m glad no one else will get hurt.”

“I was quiet worried about you, it was a good job that Severus found you in time.” Professor Dumbledore said. 

Harry looked at Dumbledore's nose rather than into Dumbledore's eyes. He was fishing for information, Harry could tell and he also knew that Dumbledore was good at mind reading and wasn't about to make it easy for him.

Dumbledore knew there was something else going on in the forest that night, that Severus wouldn't have gotten there in time to save them. He had a suspicion but wanted it confirmed.

“Yes. It was really lucky.” Harry said. 

Dumbledore gave him a smile but his eyes flashed with frustration; just for a moment. Dumbledore waved his wand and a large treacle tart appeared on the desk with a jug of cream and another of pumpkin juice.

“Would you like a slice Harry? A little birdy told me it's your favourite.” Dumbledore smiled, dishing up Harry a large portion. 

Harry covered it in cream and took a mouthful, “Thank you.”

Dumbledore reached into his desk draw and pulled out a letter, “This came for you last night.”

Harry looked at the familiar paper and scribbled ink.

“It's from Pettigrew?” Harry asked. 

Dumbledore nodded.

Harry felt himself seethe with anger at the letter, he reached out a shaking hand and took it, tucking it into his robe pocket, “Thank you Professor.”

Harry put the plate full of tart back on the desk and stood to leave.

“Are you going Harry? You can finish your treacle tart and read your letter here.” He said softly. 

Harry shook his head, “No thank you Professor. I'm going to go and see my Dad.”

Dumbledore had the same flash of anger in his eyes, “Of course.”

Harry quickly left the office and walked down the corridors. He made his way to Professor Snape's office but there was no answer.

Harry waited a few minutes but Severus was clearly else where so he wondered down the hall to the Slytherin common room.

Draco, Pansy and Daphne were all sitting together. Daphne was looking pale, curled up reading a book while Pansy was winning at chess.

“Harry!” Pansy said jumping up, “How are you? We waited for you at lunch.” 

Harry smiled and walked over, “I'm fine. I got diverted by Professor Dumbledore.”

“What did he want?” Pansy asked. She hadn't forgiven him for ignoring them when they were trying to tell him about Pettigrew either. 

Harry sat down and held out the letter, “I don't know what to do.”

“Have you read it?” Daphne asked, moving forward. 

Harry shook his head, “I don't know if I want to.”

“You should. Harry otherwise you are going to spend the rest of your life wondering.” Pansy told him, Draco nodded in agreement. 

Harry took a deep breath and slit open the letter. It was written on the same dirty paper as the last letter.

_Dear Harry,_

_I heard that you were hurt this year. People came to my cell and said they thought I was going to escape. I wouldn't, not ever. Be afraid if The Dark Lord is rising again. He was nearly unstoppable last time and this time he will be worse._

_My trail is soon, I hope you will find it in your heart to speak for me. You just have to write a letter. As James was my friend I know he would want you to help me._

_I'm glad you now know what a traitorous snake Snape is. I never liked it when he went to move with Lily when James died but now you know the truth. Then when I heard that his daughter had been born, trying to replace you!_

_You're safer away from them I promise you that Harry._

Peter Pettigrew.

Harry read it out loud before putting the letter on the table.

“Harry?” Draco said softly. 

“I'm fine.” Harry said, “I feel nothing. It's a lie, I know that now.” 

“You're not going to help him are you?” Daphne asked. 

Harry shook his head, “No. Never. There's nothing I could say anyway.”

Pansy moved over and sat next to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder, “What are you going to do with the letter?”

Harry smiled, “What I should have done the first time round.”

He stood up and strode over to the fireplace and threw in the letter. He watched as the parchment flamed and curled before giving it all a good stir with a poker so there was nothing but fine grey ash left.

“Whatever happened in the past, it's just that, the past. It's over.” Harry sighed. 

“You're worried it's not though.” Draco said. 

Harry shrugged, “If Professor Trelawney is right then it's all about to start again. Like we've been in the eye of a storm for the last twelve years and the second side is always worse.”  
  


Daphne came over and stood next to him, “Whatever happens, this time we'll finish it. One way or another.”

Harry smiled and nodded. He sat down and played chess with them. It wasn't long before Daphne was dragged away by Astoria leaving Harry, Draco and Pansy taking turns playing chess.

Harry had gone to get them a drink and some sweets once he'd lost to Draco and quickly wrote a note letting his Mother know Pettigrew had sent him another letter.

He was angry at Dumbledore, Lily had said that Harry wasn't to get any more letters and yet he still had. Harry didn't understand why Professor Dumbledore had been so determined to go against his Mother's wishes.

He shook his head and wondered back downstairs, “What you two talking about?” he asked, flopping back down in the armchair.

“We're meeting up by the lake later.” Pansy smiled. 

“Ah OK.” Harry smiled back, “Who's turn is it?” 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter Twenty Eight**

Sirius waited nervously by Nikka's front door. He knocked again and heard footsteps.

Tonks opened the door and her hair flared bright red at the sight of him, “Go away.” she snapped and started to close the door.

“Wait.” Sirius said, putting his arm out to stop the door, “I just need to speak to Nikka.” 

“After the shit you pulled?” Tonks said, crossing her arms over her chest, “I don't think so.” 

Sirius looked behind her, he didn't really want to barge past her, apart from anything else, he knew she would curse him in a second, “Please.”

“It's OK Tonks. I’ll talk to him.” Nikka said, coming up behind her friend. 

“Are you sure?” Tonks asked, worriedly. 

Nikka nodded and grabbed her coat, “I wont be long.”

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and followed Nikka round the corner of the street to a small bus stop. Nikka sat down, watching the cars go by. Sirius sat next to her and waited for a few moments.

“How are you?” Nikka asked. 

Sirius shrugged, “I'm OK. I wanted to say how sorry I was.”

Nikka shook her head, “I get it but… it sucked.” she gave him a small smile.

Sirius took a deep breath, “I know I fucked up and if I could go back and give myself a good slap I would but I can't and I want to be with you, I can't imagine my life without you.”

“Sirius I… I know and I want to be with you too...” Nikka sighed and turned to look at him, “What the hell are you doing?” 

She stood up, looking at the exquisite diamond ring that Sirius was holding up.

“Marry me?” he asked. 

Nikka bust out laughing, she covered her mouth to try and stop but her sides where hurting she was laughing so much, “Oh Sirius… No.”

Sirius's face fell, “But… you said you wanted to be with me as well.”

Nikka held his hands, “And I do, I really do but we are so not ready to get married!”

Sirius looked at the ring, “I… you.. umm...”

“We're still together, if that's what you want as well but, getting married, it's this big massive huge thing. It means a family and planning. You've not even met my family more than a couple of times. Are you ready for all that? Moving out, you love living with Lily and Danica. I know you want children so do I and I’ve not even finished my training yet.” Nikka explained. 

Sirius shrugged, “We were talking about it before.”

Nikka nodded, “I know, but for one, we're in a totally different place than we were then and secondly I'm not sure we were ready then.”

Sirius looked into her eyes and laughed as well, “I'm sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. I… I just wanted to make it all better.”

  
“This isn't something that gets all better all at once. It'll take time, but we'll get there.” Nikka smiled, she ran her fingers though his hair, “I love you. I think I always have.”

“I love you too.” Sirius said, he moved in and kissed her deeply. He'd missed her so much and with every moment of that kiss he felt his heart growing a little lighter. 

“I think when you do ask me to marry you it'll be a little bit of a let down after this.” Nikka smirked. 

Sirius looked into her eyes, “You ask me. I think we can agree I’m pretty bad at timing?”

Nikka nodded.

“So you ask me. You'll know when the time is right.” Sirius leaned in again and stole another kiss. 

“Ok, I’ll ask you. I’ll make it cheesy and amazing!” Nikka laughed, “I was so determined not to forgive you and you're not totally forgiven yet but I, I have always felt so happy and safe and calm around you.” 

“I wish I had never put you though all this.” Sirius told her earnestly.

“I know. And I also know that you've suffered these last months as well, but we will get there.” Nikka said, “Me and you, together.” 

They sat, wrapped in each others arms for a while, until a bus stopped when they didn't mean it to and the driver got grumpy at them.

“I should head home. Tonks will be worried.” Nikka smiled. 

Sirius nodded, “You and her getting along?”

Nikka nodded, “She's my best friend. Our training is going well as well, we're first and second in the class.”

“You should be very proud of yourself.” Sirius told her, “We always need more well trained good people.”

Nikka grinned, “Well we're getting there. I'll see you soon?”

Sirius nodded, “Oh yes. And I promise I will do everything I possibly can to make this up to you.”

Nikka smirked, “You'd better. What do you want to do with this?” she held out the ring he'd wanted to give her.

Sirius shrugged, “Sell it. Help pay off some of your debts from training to become an Auror?”

“Are you sure? This thing must have cost a small fortune.” Nikka said, looking down at it's cushion shaped perfectness. 

Sirius grinned, “Don't worry about it. I'd want to help you anyway and, well, it wont fit me when the time comes.”

Nikka laughed, “No I think you're more of a princess cut kinda guy, something with bright yellow gold and maybe a pink stone?”

Sirius laughed as well, “Sounds perfect!”

Sirius took her hand and walked her back to the front door. It was a lovely bright summers day and the last thing he wanted to do was let go of her hand.

“I really should go in.” Nikka told him.

“I would come in but...” 

“I'll explain everything to Tonks. She'll get it, she just hated seeing me so upset.” Nikka assured him. 

Sirius nodded, “I know.”

They kissed quickly before Nikka unlocked the door and walked into the hall.   
  


She hung up her coat and was greeted by Tonks, who came quickly into the hallway.

“Well? What did he want?” She asked, her hair rapidly changing colours as she tried to control her emotions. 

Nikka put a hand on her arm, “He wanted to say how sorry he was and to get back together, if I wanted.”

“Did you?” Tonks asked, she wasn't sure what answer she was hoping just, she knew how happy Nikka had been with Sirius but she didn't think she could bare seeing her friend go though such heartbreak again. 

“Yes to getting back together, no to the marriage proposal.” Nikka laughed. 

“What? He asked you to marry him?!” Tonks looked shocked, he eyes wide and her hair colour fading in and out. 

Nikka nodded and showed her the ring, “I said no. He wanted to make everything better all at once and it doesn't work that way. We'll get there though.”

Tonks wrapped her arm around her friend, “That is one huge rock, I hope he's not over compensating for something.”

Nikka dug her elbow into Tonk's ribs, “No he isn't.”

“Oww.” Tonks said, jokingly, grabbing at her side, “Well just thought I’d check.” 

Nikka slipped the ring on her finger and looked at it. It sparkled brilliantly in the light and the platinum had been shaped and moulded into delicate flowers that made up the band.

“It is pretty.” Nikka nodded, “Not really me though, I mean if it had been the right time maybe I’d feel differently about it.” 

“What does he want you to do with it?” Tonks asked, wondering though to the kitchen to make them both a cup of tea. 

“He told me to sell it. I think he knows it was a silly move and as he said, it wont suit him.” Nikka grinned. 

“I'm lost again.” Tonks shook her head smiling and adding sugar to her cup. 

“He wants me to ask him next time.” Nikka said, she took the tea gratefully and they moved to the sitting room. Nikka tucked her legs under herself and took a sip.

“Do you think you will?” Tonks asked. 

Nikka shrugged, “At some point, I hope. Not ready now though.”

“You were talking about it before.” Tonks pointed out, “So you should be able to get back there.” 

Nikka nodded, “Yeah. Though, to be honest I don't think we were as ready as we thought we were, I told him that as well. There is a lot to still work out.”

Tonks nodded, “Yeah I get that. Hell I can't imagine ever getting married.”

“Really? Not even to a handsome young-ish man we know who is good friends with Sirius?” Nikka smirked. 

Tonks blushed, “I would but I don't know if he will ever want to. He could do so much better than me.”

“That's not true, you're brilliant.” Nikka told her. 

Tonks shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the hem of her top which was suddenly very interesting.

Nikka smiled and shook her head, sitting back against the sofa cushions. She felt drained but for the first time in a long while she also felt content with the world; that everything was going to be OK.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter Twenty Nine**

Pansy and Draco sat in the sunshine by the lake.

Draco had laid out a generous picnic on a thick brocade picnic blanket. Pansy had kicked her shoes off, she was wearing the anklet that William had made her and kept twisting her ankle so the charms sparkled in the light.

“I love this weather.” Pansy said, she lay flat on her back, her head on Draco's lap, “I might even get a tan.” 

“Pansy I’ve known you for most of our lives; you'll burn, go bright red and then back to porcelain again.” Draco laughed. 

Pansy sat up on one elbow and wiggled her fingers into his ribs. Draco laughed and moved away, shoving her off his lap.

“Meanie.” Pansy said, sticking her tongue out and sitting up. 

She grabbed an egg custard tart and put it on her plate along with a few sandwiches, “This was such a nice idea.”

Draco nodded.

  
“Hi guys.” Harry said, coming over and flopping on the blanket, “They've put our year's final exam results out to parents today, Dad told me.”

“That's good news. Fingers crossed.” Pansy smiled. 

Harry nodded and dug around in the picnic basket for another glass and plate. He helped himself to a slice of treacle tart, determined not to go off his favourite pudding because of Dumbledore. He didn't take too much food, he thought they could have gotten a bit more but at least it was dinner soon.

He took a large mouthful of treacle tart and looked over, small picnic, romantic setting…

“Oh shit, you two are on a date aren't you?” Harry said, the colour draining from his face. 

Pansy and Draco laughed,

“Yes. Yes were are.” Draco told him. 

Harry stood to leave, “I'm so sorry, I didn't think I just. Well food and we always come here and I didn't think.”

“It's fine Harry.” Pansy said, “Sit back down.” 

“Are you sure?” Harry asked, a little confused. 

They both nodded so he slowly took a seat again. Pansy reached over and filled his glass with pumpkin juice.

“We're actually 'breaking up'” Pansy told him. 

“Why?” Harry asked, he'd never even seen them fight. 

“Because we only got together because it was what everyone else wanted. It was no mystery that our parents liked the idea of us being together but, we tried and we just never really clicked.” Draco shrugged, “Not like that.” 

Harry wasn't sure what to say.

“It's OK, we're not upset or anything. It's been fun pretending to be all grown up this year but we're really are just happy being friends.” Pansy smiled.

“So I didn't crash your date to much then?” Harry smirked. 

“No. We'll have more fun with you here anyway.” Draco told him. 

Pansy rolled her eyes jokingly, “Boys.”

“How's your mum thinking about you coming back next year?” Draco asked. 

Harry shrugged, “Ok I think. It's possible that she has just given up on not getting grey hair because of me.”

“I think that's Hermione.” Pansy said, shielding her eyes and waving Hermione over. 

“What you up to?” Pansy asked. 

Hermione sat down and stretched her legs out along the edge of the blanket, “I just went to see Professor McGonagall about my classes next year.” She looked around to make sure there was no one else around, “I gave my time turner back.”

“Really? Why?” Pansy asked. 

“I just couldn't manage so many classes, even though it let me get to all my classes I wasn't allowed to use it for homework so I was up till midnight every night and then normally up at six to finish of anything I had left to do. I want to have a normal work load next year.” Hermione explained. 

“Well we all know who is coming top of the year.” Draco smirked. 

Hermione shook her head, “Nope. Professor McGonagall said I was only allowed to publicly declare the normal amount of classes until I leave school. She said it would be to suspicious otherwise and other students might feel it was unfair. She had to pull a lot of strings in order to let me use one this year.”

“I can imagine.” Harry said, “They're kept locked up tightly in the ministry most of the time.” 

“Yeah I can see why. I also was getting very worried about carrying it around. What if someone else found it? And I worried so much about someone getting hurt by using it improperly.” Hermione shook her head, she helped herself to an apple, “A picnic was such a good idea with the weather. You could have brought some more food though.” 

Draco rolled his eyes while Pansy laughed.

“We're on a date!” Draco said, “There's more than enough food for two people!” 

“Well that depends on the person.” Harry pointed out, for two of him it would have been just about enough if they were both hungry. 

“What are you doing here if they're on a date?” Hermione asked Harry, “I'm sorry, we'll go.” She stood up and tried to drag Harry with her.

“No it's OK. It's a long story but please just sit.” Pansy assured them. 

Hermione looked between Draco and Pansy before relaxing a little, “I wasn't sure if you two were even dating still.”

“We sort of were, it's a long story.” Pansy said with a wave of her hand. 

They sat for a moment laying in the sunshine and it wasn't long before they were squashed in a train carriage heading quickly for London.

Pansy lent against the window and fanned herself with a bit of parchment.

“This heat is to much.” She moaned, pushing the window open a little further open, “Cooling spells, first thing I want to learn next year is cooling spells.” 

“Seconded.” Hermione said, putting her book down. 

A brown owl flew up by the train and popped in the window. Harry pulled the small table out and let it land. Draco gave it a few of  Armilda treats before taking the letter from it. 

“It's for you.” He said, handing it over to Harry, “Was sent a few days ago, must have gotten lost on the way to Hogwarts.” 

“Poor thing having to try and catch up with the train.” Daphne said, stroking it's soft feathers, “He's lovely.” 

Harry ripped open the letter and quickly read over the contents, he sighed and sat back against the seat back, chewing slightly on his lip.

“What is it?” Hermione asked. 

“Petter Pettigrew, his trial didn't go well for him. Mum gave more evidence against him and so did a few other death eaters that are locked up. He'll never be able to apply for release again, not unless it's something huge.” Harry told them, “Letter was from Mum, she wanted me to know as soon as possible after all the trouble he's caused this year. They still don't know who set up the appeal in the first place though. It just keeps getting lost in the ministry departments.” 

“You OK?” Daphne asked. 

Harry nodded and crumbled the letter, shoving it in his bag, “Yeah I guess. Weird to get my head around, it feels like a lot has changed this year but nothing has.”

The others nodded and smiled, reassuringly at Harry.

“Play chess?” Pansy suggested, pulling out the board. 

Harry nodded, “I'm going to drop this guy off in the pet carriage. He can stay on the train until we get to London, give him a rest.”

Harry held his arm out and let the tired looking bird hop onto it. He closed the door behind him and moved along the length of the train swapping over several carriages. Hedwig was happy to share her cage and gave Harry a loving nip on the finger when he said hello.

Harry was making his way back to the carriage when Ron popped his head out the compartment door just in front of him.

“Hello Harry.” Ron said, with a giant smile on his face, “Did you get everything sorted the other night?” 

Harry nodded, “Yeah no problem. Thanks for letting us in.”

“I'm happy to help!” Ron beamed, “Especially since it was you. Have you thought more about the world cup?” 

Harry shook his head, “Well I’ve thought about it but I haven't had the chance to ask my Mum or Dad yet. I’ll let you know as soon as I have.”

“It's going to be brilliant!” Ron said, “They've been preparing for years; it's a huge stadium. Don't know who is playing the final yet, obviously, but I really hope it's Bulgaria, Krum is my favourite player. And Britain, obviously.”

“Yeah mine too. I leaned a lot of my Quidditch moves from watching him.” Harry smiled, “I will ask as soon as I can, but Mum might want us to go with her.” he didn't want to say that it was almost sure that Draco's parents would also get tickets for the Minister's box.

“Cool. Well I should let you get back to your friends.” Ron smiled. 

Harry nodded, “See you soon.”

“Everything OK?” Draco asked as Harry got back and closed the compartment door, shutting the world away. 

“Yeah I just ran into Ron. He wants me to go to the Quidditch world cup with him during the summer.” Harry said, “But the idea of spending what might be days with Ron is exhausting in itself.” 

Draco nodded, “Well we'll use him to get any extra tickets that Father can't get.”

“That's an idea.” Pansy smiled. 

“Good for you, doesn't solve my issues!” Harry laughed. 

Daphne smiled, “Take one for the team Harry!”

“I agree.” Hermione said. 

“Really? Harry asked, “Not even the Gryffindor is on my side?” 

“Well it would be so nice to all go together and the Minister's box is the best place to see everything from what I’ve heard.” Hermione pointed out, “It's only logical.” 

Harry crossed his arms jokingly over his chest and huffed before breaking out in a grin and joining in the game of chess.

It didn't feel till long until they were pulling into platform nine and three quarters a cloud of steam passing the window as the train ground to a halt.

Harry, Draco, Pansy, Daphne and Hermione made their way out the train and looked around for their parents.

“Harry!” 

Harry heard Danica's call of excitement, he said goodbye to the others, giving hugs and promising to meet up soon before making his way across the crowded platform to his parents.

“Why aren't you on shoulders?” Harry asked, “It makes you easier to see!” He laughed. 

Danica stood very tall and smoothed her slightly muddy dress, “I'm too big now.”

“For every day, yes you are.” Lily said, stroking her hair, “Welcome home Harry.” 

She moved over and gave him a tight hug.

“Hi Mum.” Harry smiled. 

“I don't know if Severus told you but he'll be home tonight, just finishing up last minute paperwork. Sirius is with Nikka.” Lily smiled. 

Harry grinned, “They're back together?”

Lily nodded, “And very happy.”

“MATER?!” 

Harry turned around at the shout of surprise, he saw several other students and parents had also turned to look at the loud shout.

“My darlings!” Bellatrix said, holding out her arms. Gemini and Rodolphus walked quickly over to her. 

“Sorry Madam, what are you doing here?” Gemini asked, giving her a curtsy. 

Bellatrix pulled them both into a hug, “It's your first year! How was school?”

Gemini and Rodolphus looked slightly surprised at their mother's presence.

“It was good Madam.” Rodolphus said. 

“I'm so glad. We shall have a wonderful holiday.” Bellatrix said, straightening up, “Shall we get going?” 

The twins nodded and took their mother's hands, walking through the parting of people who moved out the way for them as they left quickly.

“Well that was...” Harry shook his head. 

“I'm glad.” Lily said, “I'm glad that she's back, she's looked miserable this last year, when people have seen her at all.” 

Harry nodded, “Yeah. Anyway, home?”

“Home.” Lily smiled, taking his hand in one of hers and Danica's in the other, “Come on.” 


End file.
